


Happiness is an extremely uneventful subject

by AsGayAsHeda, qweirdo79



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha!Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - the 100, Clexa, Deep Throating, F/F, Fucking, G!P Clarke, Knotting, Lexa Lives, Light Dom/sub, Omega Lexa, Omega!Lexa, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, a lot of the same plot but they fuck a lot, not quite an au but maybe later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 77,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsGayAsHeda/pseuds/AsGayAsHeda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qweirdo79/pseuds/qweirdo79
Summary: He forces her to her knees, the sun clearly setting in the direction she is facing. The only light Clarke has managed to see in several hours threatens to blind her, even in the captivity of her hood. As it is removed, she is almost thankful to see the face of the one who has demanded she be brought all this way. Finally the Commander of Death will be allowed to embrace the death she so deserves. Now, without her hood, the setting sun is absolutely blinding. Clarke can only make out the silhouette of a throne and a small figure seated there. Mouth gagged and abrasions covering her face, she struggles to adjust to the brightness. She can just barely make out a female figure when she hears her voice. The voice that has haunted her day and night for months. Gentle with Omega undertones yet fully in command as her title would imply. Two words. Two words are all it takes to awaken Clarke’s inner alpha. All the rage she has been working on suppressing for all these months surges forward, just beneath the surface. She holds it back, just barely, because this can’t be true. Lexa cannot be standing in front of her. Lexa cannot have the audacity to speak to her. Not after everything. Not now.Hello Clark.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never written fiction before. Like ever. I mean if you need a five paragraph essay done, I'm your girl. So I guess that's my way of saying sorry if this sucks. Oh also this is smut. Porn with a plot if you will. Never done that before either. The first few chapters basically follows super close with season three (with flashbacks to season two) with one particularly notable difference. LEXA LIVES DAMNIT! I promise.  
> Any who, as far as content, this is ABO verse and all that that implies. If this is your first experience with ABO you should probably start somewhere else because I play it pretty fast and loose with the whole verse. Clarke is totally an alpha and Lexa's a big ol omega I don't care what you say.  
> I do have another Clexa fan editing this for me so hopefully she catches most of my errors but if there is some glaring plot hole or missing oxford comma that drives you crazy feel free to message me and I'll try to fix it. Maybe. I mean maybe not because this is smut.  
> I'll try to update it relatively regularly but I don't know what kind of schedule I'll have. Once a week maybe? I have a few chapters done and outlined most of the thing but I didn't want to get too crazy long in case it is as terrible as I think it is and I should just quit while I'm ahead. Oh! and the chapters keep getting longer as I go so I don't know what to do with that.  
> Anywho, much love Clexakru. I hope you enjoy!

It all comes down to this. After everything that has happened on the ground so far, hell, even before she ever made it down to the fucking ground. And of course the only thing she can smell is her. Her omega’s smell is everywhere, a cruel joke being played by her psyche just before she dies. For Clarke, it seems like the past few years have been nothing but heartbreak, pain and death. Especially death. It is all coming to an end now though. Reaching her destination with her captor is an almost welcome relief. Clarke has held the weight of the Sky People on her shoulders for too long. The price she has paid has been too high. She’s looking forward to a quick death as the heavy wooden doors open and she is shoved through them by her captor. Only able to see feet and the end of spears she surmises that she is surrounded by soldiers. The deep voice of the man who is her captor easily permeates the thin hood that he has forced over her head.

"Wanheda. Kom ai don swega klin." (Wanheda, as requested)

He forces her to her knees, the sun clearly setting in the direction she is facing. The only light Clarke has managed to see in several hours threatens to blind her, even in the captivity of her hood. As it is removed, she is almost thankful to see the face of the one who has demanded she be brought all this way. Finally the Commander of Death will be allowed to embrace the death she so deserves. Now, without her hood, the setting sun is absolutely blinding. Clarke can only make out the silhouette of a throne and a small figure seated there. Mouth gagged and abrasions covering her face, she struggles to adjust to the brightness. She can just barely make out a female figure when she hears her voice. The voice that has haunted her day and night for months. Gentle with Omega undertones yet fully in command as her title would imply. Two words. Two words are all it takes to awaken Clarke’s inner alpha. All the rage she has been working on suppressing for all these months surges forward, just beneath the surface. She holds it back, just barely, because this can’t be true. Lexa cannot be standing in front of her. Lexa cannot have the audacity to speak to her. Not after everything. Not now.

"Hello Clark." 

Rage. That’s all she feels. Red hot alpha rage is coursing through her veins. It is forcing her into stillness. Still bound and gagged she isn’t free to lunge at the Omega like her heart demands. She is so full of anger that she can barely hear the rest of the conversation around her.

"The deal was for you to bring her to me unharmed."

"She didn’t come easy."

"I expect not."

"I’ve done my part, now do yours. Lift my banishment."

"I’m told your mother’s army marches on Polis."

"That has nothing to do with me. Honor our deal."

"I’ll honor our deal when your Queen honors my coalition. Lock Prince Roan of Azgeda away."

Clarke looks around her, taking stock of her current situation as Roan is dragged away by the Commander’s guards. Finally, blue eyes meet green and the rage that Wanheada feels threatens to surface.

"What of Wanheda? Demands the Commander’s advisor. Skepticism plain on his face."

"Leave us." The Omega orders. Pumping calming pheromones into the air, whether it is to try to sooth the raging Alpha on her knees before her, or to give reassurance to her advisor who is so obviously leery of Clarke’s presence before his beloved Commander, Clarke isn’t sure. He pauses, daring to defy his Commander for a fleeting moment to attempt to make her reconsider and think of her own safety. Her annoyance plain, "You heard me", she says.

Titus exits, only the Commander’s guards remain in the room with the women. "Sis em au na gyon op." (Help her up) Not daring to hesitate, the guards move to either side of Wanheda. Their size is clearly meant to intimidate but their Beta scents are lightly laced with fear in the presence of the two most powerful women in this broken world. The guards pick her up and, for the first time, Lexa speaks directly to Clarke. "I’m sorry that it had to be this way." Lexa reaches forward, her touch more gentle than it needs to be, and removes the gag from Clarke’s mouth. "I had to ensure Wanheda didn’t fall into the hands of the Ice Queen." Rage. "War is brewing Klark." The hatred that has been building is now threatening to boil over. Nothing can stop her anger. No calming pheromones can touch the animosity Clarke has for this stupid Omega. "I need you."  
And then Clarke snaps. Spit surges forward before she can even think to do anything else. Stopping her assault was never in the cards for Clarke. She will do everything within her power to kill this woman in front of her. Lexa’s guards step forward and start pulling Wanheda away. With all the rage she has felt spilling over she screams, "You bitch! You wanted the Commander of Death! You’ve got her! Aghh! I’ll kill you! Aghh!"  
Clarke thrashes within her confines and against the giant soldiers as she is dragged away from the throne room. She continues to scream and fight even when she knows she is well outside of earshot of the Commander. Clarke’s inner alpha is demanding violence. It demands blood and vengeance and for Lexa to finally pay for her crimes. Lexa left her on that mountain to die but what happened there was even worse. Clarke Griffin’s soul died on that mountain but her body still remains, inhabited now only by anger, death and betrayal. Clarke may have been able to cope with committing genocide but that isn’t what weighs heaviest on her now. She was forced to do that. It was her people or the Mountain Men and Clarke knows now that that was the way it had to be. What fills her with rage now is the woman who removed that choice. She walked away from the plan to spare innocents and placed the mass murder of an entire nation on her shoulders. Lexa took the deal to spare her people in exchange for Clarke’s soul and barely even spared a glance to the woman who would become the Commander of Death. Covered in the blood of her enemies and dark kohl surrounding her bright green eyes, Lexa looked down at the woman she said she loved and could only say she was sorry. Lexa made her decision with her head, not her heart. She left Clarke standing on the side of that mountain and told her that she was choosing her people over her. Wanheda was born in that spot because it was in that spot that Lexa walked away from her mate.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 y'all. This one is from Lexa's perspective. Lot's of memories and flashing back to season two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of smut in this chapter but nothing too heavy.

Leksa stands on the balcony outside of her throne room at Polis Tower. The screams of her angered mate still echo in her mind as she takes in the city below her. Her city. Polis has been her home since she was a small child and the Flemkiepa’s seeker found her in her village. She can scarcely remember her family, her parents are just faces to her now. Her brothers and sisters are the niatbleda’s that died to make her Heda.  
She feels her mate’s pain more vividly than Klark can imagine. The weight of not one, but twelve nations resting on her shoulders. But unlike Klark, Leksa has been training for this her whole life. Wisdom, compassion and strength are the pillars that have kept her standing this long. The pillars that threaten to crumble under the weight of her forsaken love. 

Six Months Ago:

Leksa sits uncomfortably in her chair, the warmth of her tent not the only heat that is making her shift in her seat. Leksa’s heat began earlier that day while she was on the edge of the Trikru camp. Indra sent for her regarding the people who fell from the sky a few miles outside of the Trikru village of TonDC. Leksa has come to meet with this Skai girl, the self appointed yet obvious leader of the Skai people. Indra has warned her that her scouts have found that while young and inexperienced, the blonde alpha is a force that can kill hundreds of trained warriors without lifting a sword. The Skaikru use tek, as the Mauron have used for years to torment, capture and kill her people.  
As the skaigirl approaches her tent, Leksa becomes even more uncomfortable. Typically Leksa is able to shut herself away and suffer through her heats alone in her tower with her tea and only her Beta guards surrounding her. She has taken a lover to help her through particularly brutal heats in the past but that is only when she knows she is safe. For generations now, Heda has been an Omega. The power of persuasion proving more useful to the klans than an alphas’ aggression.  
The scent of this alpha is strong and appealing but not in a way Leksa has ever experienced before. Her musk is not from being raised amongst the dirt and the trees but it is a scent all her own. Leksa is not sure how it is possible to smell like the stars but it is clear that this girl does. A foreign smell that is not at all unpleasant that just serves to generate more of Leksa’s slick. As the Alpha enters her tent she can feel the shift from all of her warriors in the room. Mostly Beta’s save one of her most trusted alpha generals, Indra. Leksa fidgets with her knife, aware that the move is seen as an intimidation tactic by the Alpha. She senses the Alpha’s fierce stare, icy blue eyes meeting deep green ones and watches as the Alpha scents the air and Leksa has to hold her breath.  
“You’re the one that burned 300 of my warriors” Leksa finally speaks. Klark pauses for just a moment before cooly replying, “You’re the one that sent them to kill us”.  
Leksa remembers the rest of the conversation and the following actions only slightly. After the smooth talking Alpha convinces her that she is able to turn ripas back into men, Leksa can only follow her to their camp. Already caught in the the Alpha’s spell she can only watch in awe as Linkon breathes his first breath in weeks as a man. No longer a ripa, Leksa is amazed. This skaigirl seems to have power over life and death. The walk back to Leksa’s tent is weighted much less heavily than the walk to the Skaikru camp.  
Upon their arrival, Leksa dismisses her guards and finds herself alone in her tent with an alpha that smells like no other she has ever met before. Lost in her thoughts, Leksa smiles for the first time since meeting the girl; it quickly fades back to her impassive Commander mask. Fighting to regain her composure, Leksa speaks: “Lincoln’s recovery was impressive. No one has ever survived such a fate before. You can have your truce. Deliver me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death.”  
Following the boy Finn’s death, Leksa feels nothing short of empathy for the skai alpha. She has brought a small contingent of Skaikru to a Trikru village to discuss plans for the rescue of their people from Mount Weather. Before the treating can begin, Leksa and Klark stand mere inches from each other in front of a dwindling fire. Still struggling to breathe evenly through her heat, Leksa opens herself for the first time to the skai girl. “I lost someone close to me too. Her name was Costia. She was captured by the Ice Nation whose queen believed she knew my secrets. Because she was mine. They tortured her. Killed her. Cut off her head. I thought I’d never get over the pain. But I did.” Leksa pauses, momentarily lost in her memory of her lover that was taken from her too soon, all because Leksa dared to call her her own. “By recognizing it for what it is. Weakness.”  
Klark has obviously been affected by her story and shifts uncomfortably next to her. Leksa can tell her heat is nearly overpowering the girl but to the skaigirl’s credit, she maintains a tight control. “What is? Love?” Leksa nods. “So you just stopped caring? About everyone?” Again, a somber nod. “I could never do that.”  
How dare this stubborn Alpha judge her. The things Leksa has had to do for her people should give pause to the girl. But Klark doesn’t know about those things. She doesn’t know Leksa at all. “Then you put everyone you care about in danger. And the pain will never go away. The dead are gone Klark. And the living are hungry.”  
That night in her tent in TonDC, Leksa’s heat is in full force. It has only been two days since it began and this heat stands to continue another five unless something can be done to sate it. Leksa shakes the thought away, the idea of attempting to sate her heat outside of Polis too dangerous to allow. The Skaigirl’s tent is near and Leksa gets lost in the idea of the skaigirl’s hands on her body. Her mind a haze with lust, Leksa slips a finger to her slit underneath her pants to find it coated in slick. She lets out a soft hiss, the intensity of the movement enough to make her withdraw her hand. Leksa removes her clothes quickly, no longer able to stand the feeling of the fabric on her overheated skin. Her olive skin has a pink tint to it and sweat glistens over her naked body. Leksa stands over her wash basin, fingers digging into the side as if the cool metal would ground her back into reality.  
Finally, Leksa abandons the basin and moves across her tent to her bed. A soft pile of furs has been laid out on the floor, left for her by a Trikru handmaid while she was away with the skaikru girl whose flashing blue eyes are the object of her torture. She lies back on the furs and pushes herself up on her elbows. The candlelight in her tent casting shadows all around her, Leksa knows she must attempt to find release or she will go mad.  
Never before has an alpha called to her the way Klark has. Leksa must be going insane. To allow this girl who would be her enemy to permeate her thoughts in such a disruptive manner stands to overthrow everything she has worked for. The girl’s golden hair is nothing more than a distraction. Leksa is Heda, she will not allow her instincts to control her. Pale white skin gliding across her own while fingers grab at her hips and her alpha cock claims her from behind will not be her undoing. “Jok” Leksa whimpers.  
She returns a finger to her slit, gathering up some of the slick to coat it. Slowly, she drags one finger through the sweet fluid in an attempt to lessen the intensity. Leksa moves her fingers toward her clit and draws leisurely circles around it. It doesn’t take long for Leksa to grow frustrated with herself and she is forced to pick up the pace. She presses harder into herself, no longer able to keep any sort of pattern. She is frantic and on edge as an image of the skaigirl’s mouth on her clit barrels into the front of her mind. Unable to control it, Leksa falls over the edge into bliss. Her orgasam tears through her and before she even begins having aftershocks, Leksa knows it is not enough. Her core pulsates around nothing and she cannot hold back a whisper of a name. She calls to her alpha, knowing that she should not come but hoping without a care that she does anyway. Helplessly she softly speaks the name, Klark. But Klark does not come to her.

Present day:

Unable to hide her present state, Leksa leaves the balcony for her room. The sun has dipped further into the horizon and the night air has begun to cool her city. Leksa hardly sleeps that night, knowing her Alpha is near and not next to her causing her a fitful night.  
Four days have now passed since Klark has come to her city and her servants tell her that Wanheda is as sour as she was the day she was brought before her a prisoner. Initially, Wanheda refused to eat the meals Leksa had sent to her but on the third day, she was no longer able to refuse. Leksa slips silently into her bathtub, ever present thoughts of her Alpha coursing through her mind. She must speak to this stubborn woman but Klark has refused her every invitation thus far. The Omega peeks her toes out of the water and is again lost in her own thoughts.

6 Months ago:

After a fitful night, Leksa awaits the skaigirl’s presence when she appears as if out of nowhere. There is a look of panic on her face and Leksa detects a hint of fear immediately. Concern knits itself between her eyebrows as Leksa does everything she can to push down the arousal she feels at seeing the Alpha outside of her fantasy from the night before. Leksa moves Klark inside of the run down building where the two klans were supposed to come together to plan their assault on the Mountain so they can speak in private. As Klark frantically explains that the Mauron have aimed a missile at TonDC and plan to launch it at the start of the summit, Leksa can feel her arousal shift to agitation.  
“We have to start evacuating, now.” Leksa knows that what she will say will give the skaigirl pause. No. Leksa was wrong, the Alpha does not pause before saying: “What do you mean, no Lexa?” Caught slightly off guard Leksa attempts to refocus herself and explain to Klark why an evacuation would be imprudent. “If we evacuate they’ll know we have a spy within their walls. The skaigirl interrupts. Not necessarily.” Frustrated now, Leksa only manages to get in a quick reply We can’t risk it, before the skai girl retorts: “What’s the point of having an inside man if we can’t act on what he tells us?” Leksa takes a moment to gather herself before hurriedly explaining what should be plain to the Alpha but that she refuses to see: “Is the acid fog disabled? Is our sleeping army uncaged?” “No.” “Then Bellomi’s job is not done. Without him, we can’t win this war.” Klark replies with venom: “So what are you saying? We just do nothing? Let them bomb us?” Again, pausing to breathe, Leksa explains: “It’ll be a blow but our army will be safe inside the woods.And it will inspire them.” Understanding finally sinking in Klark asks, “What about us?”  
“We sneak away. Right now. Put this on.” Lexa grabs a cloak and hands it hastily to the alpha, indicating to her to put it on as she moves toward the back door.  
“Lexa wait. You don’t understand! I provoked Mount Weather. I sent a message to distract them from Bellamy.”  
“Klark sometimes you have to concede a battle to win the war.”  
“No no, we can send a message to the leaders of the clans, make a rendezvou point in the woods, each of them can slip out separately.”  
Anger now clear in her voice, Leksa is unable to hide any of her frustration at this arrogant skaigirl, “And how many people would they tell? Where do we draw the line?”  
“Well then cancel the meeting! Start a fire!”  
“Clarke we don’t have time!”  
“No! No”.Klark tries to stop Leksa from walking out the door, a battle raging behind skai blue eyes. “This is wrong.”  
Leksa pauses and takes a deep breath, air full of Alpha frustration, “It is also our only choice and you know it. You could have warned everyone up there but you didn’t. You said nothing. Not even to your own people. This is war Klark, people die. You showed true strength today. Don’t let emotion stop you now. It’s time to go.”  
The bombs fall on TonDC and Leksa’s heart breaks along with the bodies of her people.  
Klark is in a daze, wandering back toward TonDC while fires rage all around them: “No Klark!” Leksa stops her, watching guilt color her features as she looks back at Leksa’s face. “I could’ve warned them. I could’ve saved them.” Leksa’s heart is in pieces, damaged by not only the deaths of her people, but the pain she has brought to this Alpha before her. “If they see us, they’ll strike again. Klark, victory stands on the back of sacrifice. You know that.”  
Finally, Klark’s eyes become clear, resolute. Leksa no longer sees a listless young Alpha but the face of a woman who will stop at nothing for her revenge. “I want the mountain men dead. All of them.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s POV, more flashbacks to season 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flashbacks, including the betrayal. But also, SMUT! It’s about to get filthy y’all.

Clarke has been in the room Lexa set aside for her for four days. Each morning with her breakfast, her servant would inform her that Heda has requested an audience with her. As long as Lexa is giving her a choice, being anywhere near the Omega is not an option. Clarke initially refused to eat but after the first day Clarke realized that there was no real reason to let that food go to waste. Now, on her fourth day Clarke has her sights set on taking a bath. On the Ark all they ever had were small square showers that were shared by shifts on each station. The idea of her own tub in the privacy of her own room was a luxury she is hard pressed to ignore. The water brought to the tub by the servants is hot. Steam slowly wafting from the top of the water, scented oils are calling to Clarke. She finally gives in. 

6 months ago:

Clarke is walking through the woods, just needing a moment to clear her head. As a female Alpha, Clarke is used to being challenged by males who think to intimidate her with their superior strength. The alphas in the Commander’s meeting were being especially disagreeable today. The stunning omega that had called them all together was clearly in the midst of her heat, the scent of unmated omega wearing thin the patience of the alphas bristling for her attention. Clarke was doing her best to ignore the scent, truly trying to focus on the task at hand all the while being challenged at every turn by Quint, the Trikru alpha in the room. Clarke finally decided she’d had enough for the moment and took the time she had from this break to clear her head.   
As she is walking through the woods, taking in the smells of the forest in the foggy morning, she lifts her head as she senses sudden danger. Alpha musk assaults her nose from afar, threat and aggression clear in its tone. Clarke turns to see the same Trikru alpha behind her with his arrow knocked in his bow.   
“Let’s see how tough you are without your omega here to protect you.”   
Panic sets in as he looses an arrow and it sinks into a tree just to the side of where Clarke is standing. Clarke breaks out into a sprint, desperate to put distance between herself and the deranged alpha as another arrow flies just to the left of where she was standing. The greens and browns of the forest seem to turn gray as Clarke runs as fast as her feet will take her until she spots Major Byrne. Relief floods through Clarke’s chest as she calls out to her, “Byrne, thank god! Quint…” she stops speaking as Byrne slowly turns. Clarke realizes that the guard is now missing an arm, pale with her resolve to live quickly fading from her eyes.” ...Save….yourself….” Byrne’s final words before falling to the ground with a hard thud. The fleeting relief Clarke had felt replaced once again by panic as she realizes her only hope of surviving is now gone.  
Clarke again takes off running but it isn’t long before the Trikru warrior catches up to her and takes her to the ground. His smell turns Clarke’s stomach as he settles his heavy body on top of hers. Clarke scratches against his arms but she knows it is hopeless. His clothing is thick on his muscled arms and his experience as a warrior stands to make this a fast end for Clarke. Quint loosens a short knife from his belt and raises it quickly over his head. “You think you can stink up the ground with your weak alpha scent and take our heda as yours? This is your end skaigirl. For my brother!” Clarke turns her head to the right, unable to watch as the knife begins its rapid descent toward her throat, Clarke braces herself for a pain that doesn't come. In its place Clarke feels rather than hears a thud. The sound of a knife sinking into Quint’s arm, thrown from somewhere behind her. Adrenaline now running at its peak, Clarke quickly turns to see the Commander standing just behind her, moving with purpose toward her with a guard in tow.   
“Jomp om up an yu jop ai op.” (attack her and you attack me)   
“Thank you.” Clarke lets out as a whisper.  
“Where’s your guard?” The omega demands.   
“He killed her.”   
“Em ste spichen.” (she lies) “Ai gonplei kamp raun em en nou moun.” (my fight is only with her)   
“Yu gonplei ste odon. (Your fight is over) The kill is yours Klark”.   
Blue eyes look to green, Clarke’s heart is still fluttering rapidly in her chest and though it’s clear she is now safe, she can’t help but feel an edge of unease as a loud roar echoes in the distance. Fear is evident on the faces of the warriors around her, everyone looking quickly at their surroundings, planning an escape. Lexa cuts Quint’s leg, ensuring his death. The three remaining people take off into a sprint and run into a sewer. They follow the short pipe one after the other. As they break through the other side, it’s clear to Clarke that they are now inside the pauna’s home. They are standing inside the ruins that used to be a zoo, now overgrown with shrubbery and the bloodied bones of the pauna’s prey.   
Another roar reverberates in the air around them, this time much closer. It’s clear that the pauna has tracked them and now has an advantage over the group. Lexa and her guard drop into a fighting stance. The pauna leaps up over the edge of the enclosure and immediately kills the guard. Clarke fires 3 shots from her pistol into the beast, it drops briefly before rising again.   
Lexa and Clarke run down the stairs to their left and turn back up to the top of the exhibit. Quickly, Clarke leaps across a small crevasse in the heart of the exhibit and lands safely on the other side. Lexa sheathes her sword and makes it across the jump but lands awkwardly, hurting her ankle. Clarke helps her up and they limp together to the exam area. Just as Clarke thinks they are about to find safety, the pauna grabs Lexa’s left leg and pulls. “Leave me.” yells Lexa as she is being pulled to a certain death. “No way.” Clarke empties her gun’s clip into the chest of the pauna and the beast runs to put distance between itself and the object of its pain.  
Clarke leads them into another small room and places Lexa on the ground. Clarke removes the omega’s sword and bars the sliding door with it. Seeing the omega in pain has awakened a fire within her. She yearns to protect the girl. To kill anything that stands to harm her but first Clarke must make sure the omega can make the escape she is planning. Lexa seems to be well enough to make the short few steps required of her to get back through the door once the Pauna has burst back in and all but brushes off Clarke’s concern.   
Briefly, she wonders if she has misread the omega’s signals. She swears she felt her calling for her just last night in her tent. It took all the self restraint she possessed not to go to her then. If somehow she was wrong and the girl didn’t want her the way she believed, she wasn’t positive she could stop herself. Never has Clarke wanted someone so badly that she feared she might lose control by just being near them. Now is not the time for those thoughts Clarke. She chastises herself and refocuses on the task at hand.   
Clarke helps Lexa up and by the small enclosure door as the beast smashes his giant hands into it incessantly from the other side. Each slam the Pauna makes into the door, the higher Clarke’s anxiety rises. She must time this perfectly in order to give them the best chance to escape. Mentally, Clarke makes note of the timing between hits and prepares Lexa to move through the door. When the timing is exactly right, Clarke pulls Lexa’s sword from the door and the beast barrels angrily through. It is difficult not to picture her own death in this moment as salivating teeth gnash at the women but it flies past them. The black brown fur of the gorilla is matted with blood and smells of anger and death. Clarke’s main concern is its gleaming white teeth. She shakes herself back into action and shoves herself and the omega through the trap door, the door slamming closed behind them as Clarke immediately locks the small door back in place. The beast rages against the door, angry at just missing its prey while Clarke and Lexa put as much distance as they can between themselves and the angry animal.   
They walk for what feels like hours. The sky darkens quickly and Clarke feels the exhaustion in her bones. The omega must sense the shift in Clarke’s energy level because she slows the pace immediately. Clarke watches intently as Lexa takes stock of their surroundings. “We should rest here Klark. It is dark and becoming unsafe to travel.” Clarke fidgets nervously, the idea of spending the night alone in the forest with the omega and her raging hormones both an alluring and frightening prospect. Clarke has never knotted anyone before but she has the feeling that spending the night in such close and unguarded proximity to the girl will soon change that. “I’m fine Lexa, really. We should keep going. It’s not safe out here, especially since you’re….you know.”   
“We are safe here Klark. No one, animal or warrior, would be foolish enough to venture into the woods where the Pauna hunts. I will make a fire, we both need to rest.”  
Clarke is finding it difficult to come up with excuses as Lexa begins gathering dried sticks and branches to make a fire. Clarke helps her while trying to maintain a safe distance from the girl to try to distract herself from the smell of her heat. Lexa is like honeysuckle and pine trees and everything beautiful about the ground.   
Now in the relative stillness of this moment Clarke takes the time to appreciate just how beautiful this omega grounder really is. Her wavy chestnut hair pulled back from her face with intricate braids that make her look regal, even in the absence of her throne. Deep green eyes the color of the damp moss that blankets the forest all around them glance over at her and cause Clarke to inhale sharply before returning to the task at hand.   
As she gathers more wood, she continues to admire the girl, especially those beautiful lips. Clarke imagines herself walking up to the omega and pulling the plump bottom lip into her mouth and sucking. A moan threatens to spill forth from Clarke’s own pink lips when Lexa clears her throat. It appears she has been staring as well. Clarke preens at the thought for a moment before Lexa quirks an eyebrow and rakes her eyes down Clarke’s body, stopping her glance at Clarke’s pants. A sizeable tenting has formed there and Clarke quickly moves her hands to her front to hide it.  
“There is nothing to be ashamed of Klark. Your body responds to mine, as surely as mine calls to you.”   
“Um...Lexa that’s not something I think we should talk about right now. Given your...situation.”  
“My situation, Klark? You are speaking of my heat. It would seem that now is the best time to speak of such things given that that is the reason we find ourselves in such a situation.” Lexa briefly pauses, amusement clear in her tone, “As you would say.”  
“Where I come from we don’t talk like this to people we hardly know Lexa. And honestly, I’ve never had to be around an unmated omega in heat this long before. On the Ark omegas took a medicine to severely mute the experience, no alpha could even tell what was going on unless they were right on top of them. Is this how all grounders experience their heat? Just broadcasting that….smell to the whole village?” While Clarke hesitated over the word smell, the wanton emphasis she said it with made Lexa shudder with what seemed like desire. Clarke could see the pink tinge coloring olive cheeks and she couldn’t help but walk the few steps that separated them to inspect it closer.   
“Where I come from this is something we speak of, Klark. Especially when two people feel pulled toward each other as we do. Life does not last long here, the life of Heda even less so. On the ground, there is no shame in having the feelings, Klark. There is no shame in acting on them.” The ease with which Lexa acknowledged the tension between them caught Clarke off guard and caused her own blush to surface. “You mean, other people aren’t being drawn to you like I am?” Clarke manages to stutter. “Oh yes. Every alpha in the area is being drawn to my scent Klark.” Clarke snarls at that, jealousy plain on her face as Lexa chuckles softly at the reaction. “But I am only drawn to you. I have had heat twice a year for many years Klark and never has my body called for just one alpha.” Lexa is close enough for Clarke to touch her now, but she keeps her at an arm’s length. Clarke knows that as soon as she steps into the space of this omega it is over. She holds her breath to try to block out the intoxicating scent of her omega in heat. Her omega? No, an omega belongs to themselves, no one else. Clarke takes a step backwards from Lexa and that action pulls Lexa out of whatever trance she found herself in.   
“I….I’m sorry Lexa. I don’t want to hurt you.” Lexa’s stoic Heda mask is back in place and she speaks in harsh short burts. “There is no need to apologize Klark. Nothing you do not wish to happen will happen tonight. We should sleep. I will start a fire and take first watch.” Lexa’s commanding tone, though laced with something that feels almost like hurt, leaves no room for negotiation. Clarke wants to tell her that she wants nothing more than to touch her, claim her, fuck her and knot her and even mate her but she is terrified. She knows she will lose control. She has never wanted anyone so badly in her entire life and she doesn’t know what she will do if Lexa submits to her. Instead of saying anything at all, Clarke settles for a solemn nod of her head and lies down on the mossy forest floor.   
Lexa gives her some privacy and wanders just out of her line of sight into the tree line. Clarke is wracked with desire for the woman but knows she cannot act on it. If she were to end up mating and knotting the Commander of the grounders, what would the grounders do to her people in revenge? Quint made it clear when he was attacking her that the grounders see her as a threat. She must put her people first. No matter how badly she wants to claim this omega, she knows she cannot. That doesn’t stop her from trying to find relief from the aching between her legs. Ever since Lexa noticed her erection, Clarke’s body has been tense and alight with need. With darkness enveloping her, she turns her back to the warmth of the fire to try to give herself even more privacy.   
She slips her hand into the top of her breeches, slowly so as not to draw any attention. She finds herself rock hard and pulsing with need. She sighs and silently curses her body for its traitorous desires but thoughts of the beautiful Commander fill her every thought. What would it feel like to press her dick against Lexa’s slit, how wet would she be for her? Clarke pulls herself out of her pants and the cool night air causes her to hiss. Though the omega has given her some distance, the scent of heat is still prevalent all around her. She breathes deeply, taking in the clear message of desire from the girl and begins moving her hand up and down her shaft. Slowly, she grabs the base of her cock, squeezing lightly then lessening the pressure as she reaches the reddened tip. Unable to stop herself, Clarke picks up the pace, only doubling her desire to be inside of Lexa. She works her shaft for only a couple of minutes before she is on the brink. She knows the scent of her cum will drive the omega insane and drive her to come to her and in her frazzled state, Clarke wants nothing more than that fantasy to be reality. She pictures the omega underneath her body, olive skin contrasting with her own pale skin. She imagines her hand being the soaking wet channel she knows it inevitably is and quickens her pace, the image of Lexa’s face skewed in pleasure spurring her on. Muscles in her abdomen clench tightly and Clarke cums silently, weak spurts flowing out from her tip and quickly drifts off to sleep. 

****  
Clarke wakes to the roar, fear filling her body where desire lived the night before. Soft daylight surrounds her where she lies on the forest floor. She looks around swiftly and finds Lexa sitting behind her, not having slept at all the previous night. “Its ok.” Lexa says softly. “You’re safe.”   
“How’s your arm?”   
“It hurts. We should go. The beast won’t stay trapped forever.” Clarke moves to her feet and begins to walk away from the omega and back toward the safety of the Trikru camp. Disappointment fills her mind at the thought of having to share the Commander’s attention with others, having not mated her last night, when Lexa’s voiced breaks the silence.  
“Wait.” Lexa calls after her before Clarke walks more than two steps. “I was wrong about you Klark. Your heart shows no sign of weakness.” Whether Lexa is talking about the pauna attack or her ability to resist the omega in heat, Clarke isn’t sure. Clarke nods weakly in assent and they both walk toward the camp, neither one sure how to speak to the other, knowing no words will be able to soothe either.

Present:

Clarke slips out of her memory and the now cool bathtub and gets dressed. She is unable to focus on anything other than her own skin. She can feel desire crawling through her body and her dick is once again betraying her anger and giving evidence to the desire she truly feels for the omega. She throws herself face first onto her bed in frustration and is quickly lost in a memory that takes place the very same day her last one left off. 

6 months ago:

Clarke is angry. She has Lexa’s bodyguard in tow and is all but dragging the giant man to the Commander’s tent. She bursts into her tent letting her anger boil over in front of the warrior and his Commander. “You sent him to kill Octavia?! I told you, she’s not a problem.”   
“Leave us.”   
“No I’m not letting him out of my sight.”   
“Stand down for now and wait for my command.”   
“What the hell is wrong with you, you can’t just kill everyone you don’t trust.”   
“Yes I can.”  
“Well I won’t let you.” Clarke knows she sounds childish but she doesn’t care. She is frustrated that even after what transpired between them yesterday with the Pauna that Lexa doesn’t trust her.   
“You were willing to let her die two days ago. Nothing has changed.”   
“You’re wrong. I have. I can’t do this anymore.”   
“Octavia is a threat. If you weren’t so close to her you could see that.”   
“Its because I’m close to her that I know she’s loyal. Her brother means more to her than anyone, she would never endanger his life.”   
“Are you willing to risk everything on that? On feelings?”   
Still raging mad, Clarke begins moving toward Lexa. In an attempt to give her space, Lexa moves backwards across the floor in her tent. “Yes.You say having feelings makes me weak, but you’re weak for hiding from them. I might be a hypocrite Lexa but you’re a liar. You felt something for Gustus, you’re still haunted by Costia.You want everyone to think you’re above it all but I see right through you.” Clarke’s words are sharp, aiming to cut the omega’s harsh exterior as she continues to back her into a corner. Lexa’s legs hit the table behind her and realization crosses her face. She has allowed the Sky Girl to put her in a vulnerable position and she does not take the imposition lightly.   
“Get out.” Lexa seethes through gritted teeth.  
“250 people died in that village, I know you felt for them.You let them burn.”  
“Not everyone. Not you.”  
“If you care about me then trust me. Octavia is not a threat.”  
“I can’t do that.”  
“I can’t sacrifice my people anymore. If you do anything to hurt Octavia, I’ll tell everyone we knew about the missle.”   
Clarke leaves the tent, anger subsiding because she knows she has gotten through to the omega. She wishes the woman’s heat would just END already so that she could have a clear head around her. She goes back to her tent and puts her water skin to her mouth. The cool liquid feels good and does much to soothe what remains of her anger. She is not long in her tent when another one of Lexa’s bodyguards comes to her and tells her the Commander requests her presence. Might as well get this over with now, she thinks, and makes the short walk back to the Commander’s tent.  
“You sent for me?”   
“Yes. Oktavia has nothing to fear from me. I do trust you, Klark.”   
“I know how hard that is for you.” Softness fills her tone and she takes a moment to admire the Commander for her ability to be honest with her.   
“You think our ways are harsh, that’s how we survive.” Lexa’s tone is equally as soft as Clarke’s and Clarke notices the omega’s breathing becoming erratic.   
“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving, don’t we deserve better than that?” This time, Lexa is the one closing the space between the two. Inches from her face, Lexa’s green eyes dance with uncertainty underneath the kohl mask painted there. Pupils blown, she hesitates, waiting for permission.   
“Maybe we do.” Lexa whispers. Clarke almost imperceptibly nods but that is the only sign Lexa needs to press forward into the few inches between their lips.   
Suddenly, everything is Lexa. Her plump lips are soft against her own and Clarke lets out a gentle sigh. The alpha’s lips move against the omega’s in an attempt to drink as much of her in as she can. The kiss is short but full of passion and Lexa moves to deepen it. A sudden moment of clarity shoots through Clarke in the brief moment it takes for Lexa to reposition her head.   
“I’m sorry I. I’m not ready. Not yet.” Clarke hastily exits, afraid of what would happen next if she allowed the kiss to continue. Her arousal threatens to undo all the progress for peace that she has worked so hard for. But then, a different kind of clarity strikes. Lexa wants this. Lexa has been the one pushing for her since her heat began. She needs to think. She needs to breathe. She walks away once again, memories of their kiss fresh on her mind as she moves around the camp, trying to put distance between herself and the aroused scent of the omega.   
The sun sets and Clarke knows that Lexa is alone in her tent. She can smell arousal thickly coating the air. The few alphas in the camp shift uncomfortably as they watch Clarke make for Lexa’s tent. Clarke attempts to walk between the two beta men on either side of the door to Lexa’s tent, her mind made up. The guards stop her and Clarke growls in response, angry that these two would dare stand between her and the object of her desire when suddenly she hears her voice. Breathy and needy, Lexa walks out of her tent a half step, wearing nothing but a breast band and thin undergarments that are already soaked through with desire. It is the fifth day of Lexa’s heat and Clarke knows the woman must be in an unbearable pain from her unsated needs. “Step of. Klark kom Skaikru na min yu op.” (Step aside, Clarke of the Sky People may enter here)  
“Sha Heda”, the guards reply, but Clarke doesn’t even spare them a second glance. Lexa is there, almost bare before her and is allowing her entry. Clarke knows Lexa has the willpower to make her go away if that is what she truly wanted. She showed that restraint the night before in the woods near the pauna feeding grounds. She could have taken Clarke right then and there would have been little Clarke could have done to resist. Lexa wants this. Lexa wants her. And Clarke is done fighting this.  
As soon as the tent flap closes behind her, Clarke is on Lexa’s lips. Lexa allows her alpha to take. Take this kiss, take the woman that has been calling out to her for days. Lexa’s skin is on fire, her heat at its absolute peak and it fuels Clarke’s need to dominate. To have this woman, to fuck her and to knot her. She had an erection before she even set foot inside this tent and now its hardness threatens to cause her pain unless she gets relief.   
The omega presses her hips into the alpha’s, never moving her lips from the other girl’s. Clarke groans and presses back, resuming a blistering kiss that is all lips and bared teeth. She feels Lexa grab the back of her head, making sure she does not back away this time, and Clarke has no intention to leave. Instead she pushes the omega further back into her tent, kissing her all the while moving closer to Lexa’s bed. Clarke’s hands are firmly in place on the back of the omega’s hips, pulling her impossibly closer to her throbbing cock. Clarke growls in frustration at her pants, in the way of her ability to feel the omega’s slick warmth on her length. She pushes the omega backwards, Lexa lands with a humph on her back on the soft furs. Confusion plain on her face, her brief sadness quickly replaced with wanton desire as Clarke removes her shirt, breasts free as Clarke had made the decision not to wear a bra. Clarke then makes quick work of her pants, popping the button that has held her member back from the place it longs to be the most. Precum already leaking from her inflamed head, Clarke reaches down and pumps at her shaft once. Then once more. Locking eyes with the needy omega on the furs beneath her.   
There is no more time for reasoning as she watches the omega squirm with desire, her eyes lingering on Clarke’s erect cock. Lexa’s pink tongue peeks out from behind her teeth, darting quickly over her luscious lips. Lexa looks up at Clarke’s eyes and pushes herself up on her elbows, daring to move herself onto her hands and knees on the furs, her head facing Clarke. Lexa’s lips are now inches from Clarke’s cock and baring her neck to the alpha, she looks up again for permission. Clarke nods and Lexa parts her lips, taking the head just inside of her mouth and Clarke sees stars. Her knees threaten to give out at the sudden pleasure. Warmth and wet surround the head of her dick but it is not what Clarke wants. Not entirely. After only a few seconds of pleasure, Clarke pushes back on the omega’s shoulders causing her to whimper at the loss of contact. Clarke’s message clear, Lexa moves to lie on her back on the furs, legs spread wide, slick staining her underwear. Lexa fidgets, hips pressing upward attempting to find relief.  
Clarke has a fleeting thought that she has never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. Lexa is an absolute mess of want. Her brown hair typically put together and regal now a matted mess of braids in a halo around her head. Clarke moves slowly, hands touching the flat omega’s stomach, just above her underwear. She hooks her fingers under the ruined fabric and moves the garment down long tanned legs. Clarke then moves up the omega’s body and removes her breast band to reveal hardened brown nipples. Time seems to stop as Clarke takes in the sight before her. Lexa’s toes are curled as she continues to press her hips up into nothing. Clarke looks between Lexa’s legs and sees what she already expected to find. Lexa’s slick is coating her pussy, the engorged clit poking out from under its hood, begging to be touched. Clarke drops to her knees, her face now even with her omega’s cunt, and breathes. The sweet smell assaulting every part of her being and she shudders with desire. Clarke leans forward and presses the gentlest of kisses just above the omega’s clit. That earns her a whimper from the furs above her and Clarke takes that as permission to continue.   
Clarke leans forward, her tongue moving along the outside of the omega’s lips, gathering up the wetness that accumulated there. Clarke lets out a moan that matches Lexa’s and continues her ministrations. Pressing forward with her jaw to add pressure, she moves down the woman’s outer lips until she finds herself right next to the source of the omega’s wetness. She dips her tongue inside. Lexa lets out a shout and Clarke presses her tongue even further into Lexa’s hole. Lexa reaches down, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and urging her forward. Suddenly, Clarke begins assaulting her pussy with all the desire she has held inside of her body for the past several days. Darting her tongue in and out, she can feel Lexa’s walls pulse around her. She has mercy on the girl and moves her tongue up to the place she knows Lexa needs her to be to cum. She immediately presses her lips around her clit and in one smooth motion, sucks gentely on its tip. That’s all it takes for Lexa to come undone. Even more wetness coats Clarke’s chin as the woman comes apart on top of her furs. Clarke holds her there under gentle suction until Lexa starts in on aftershocks.   
Clarke removes her mouth from the woman’s pussy and moves like a predator up Lexa’s body. Lexa is a muttering mess, her body still hot, alight with need. Clarke knows that she will still feel this way until she is knotted, but she needs to make sure, just one more time that that is what the omega wants. Bodies now pressed tightly together, Clarke’s skin covering all of Lexa’s, Clarke nuzzles into the soft spot of Lexa’s neck. Her scent is strongest there and Clarke shudders with a raging desire of her own. She wants nothing more than to pin the girl down and fuck her senseless, but she takes her time. She waits for Lexa to come down from her post orgasmic high. It doesn’t take long before Lexa is grinding into Clarke, pushing her wetness onto Clarke’s sensitive erection.   
“Are you sure?” Clarke breathes, fighting a war with herself to be still. “I don’t know if I can be gentle.” Lexa wants no part of Clarke’s stillness, continuing to press her hips upward. “Jok. Klark. Beja.” (Fuck, Clarke, please). “I want you Klark. I want this. Fuck me. Knot me. I am yours”. That is all the permission Clarke needs. She reaches down between their two bodies and grabs a hold of her impossibly hard dick. With two small pumps, she lines the head of her cock up with Lexa’s opening. With all the restraint she possesses in her body, she pushes forward slowly, sheathing herself in one slow stroke. Lexa is writhing beneath her, sweat slicked skin still hot to the touch with need. “Beja Klark. Nau!” (Please Clarke, now!)  
Clarke pulls back until only the tip of her cock remains seated in the velvety channel, her hands pressing down firmly into the omega’s hips while Lexa’s legs wrap around Clarke’s hips. Clarke thrusts forward, hard, and Lexa’s eyes roll back in pleasure. Lexa lets out a sinful moan and Clarke repeats the motion. “Jok.” Again she thrusts. And again. Clarke continues on, building up the pace with each thrust until she has set a punishing rhythm. Fingers digging into the woman’s hip to steady her against the bed she gives no thought to the pleasure of the woman beneath her. Only taking for herself. Clarke can feel her knot begin to inflate at the base of her cock and she lifts her body up so that she can watch. She gets impossibly more turned on as she watches herself splitting Lexa’s pussy open with her cock. Each thrust pulling more wetness from the omega, absolutely coating Clarke’s cock. Some sense flows through the blonde’s mind as she feels the beginning of her knot rubbing against the outside of Lexa’s channel and she remembers that taking her knot will be painful for the omega, her tightness already gripping her cock for dear life. Clarke moves one hand from the omega’s hip and begins painting small circles around her clit. Lexa’s hips launch forward at the contact, pulling the beginning parts of Clarke’s knot inside of her pussy. Lexa whimpers, the pain clearly more than she thought it would be.   
“Shhh” Clarke says lovingly, “let me help.” Clarke continues circling around Lexa’s clit with the pad of her thumb, adding slightly more pressure with each pass. Lexa begins to focus on her own pleasure, causing her to relax. Clarke is able to slide her knot further inside Lexa and both women let out a moan. The tightness feels incredible and Clarke’s restraint is truly being put to the test as she struggles not to force the rest of her knot inside. With one hand circling Lexa’s clit, Clarke begins moving her other hand softly and worshipfully up the omega’s body. Lexa melts under her touch, dropping her feet back to the bed from around Clarke’s hips. Clarke’s hand gently strokes the brunette’s body, moving up her stomach to brush the underside of her breasts. She doesn’t spend much time there, moving her hand further up to move two finger from the underside of Lexa’s ear and down her neck, lingering briefly on the pulse point that houses the source of Lexa’s sweet scent. Clarke lavishes in the smell of honeysuckle and pine, amplified and contained in the tent that the lovers now share.   
Lexa bares her neck under the adoring touch the alpha is giving her. Clarke is still thrusting, pushing her knot further and further into Lexa. The widest part of Clarke’s knot is just against the tight ring of muscle guarding Lexa’s channel. The friction of Clarke’s movements causes her knot to rub quickly over Lexa’s clit. Her frantic panting is replaced by gravelly, sensual moaning and Lexa is on the edge of orgasam once again. Clarke’s thumb rests still on the top of Lexa’s clit as her knot gives Lexa pleasure. Her pussy is throbbing, fluttering with every thrust but she needs Clarke’s knot to finish. “Beja, Klark. Knot me. Bite me. I want to be yours.”   
Clarke doesn’t even slow at the suggestion. Hormones surge forward as Lexa bares her throat. Clarke’s knot is now frantically rubbing at Lexa’s clit and the pleasure threatens to rip through Clarke at the sight before her. Clarke leans forward, both her hands falling around Lexa’s head as her knot presses the whole way in with a pop. Clarke shouts in ecstacy and turns her head to expose her own neck to the omega. Clarke is pulsing, throbbing and trying to push further inside the omega, anchored as she is inside of her. Knot holding them in place, Clarke keeps moving her hips back and forth in slow bursts when her orgasm threatens to take over. Suddenly, Lexa bares her own teeth and begins nipping at the pulse point on Clarke’s neck, begging for permission. She licks her there, causing the alpha to shudder as she whispers, “Yes Lexa, God YES! I am yours!” Granted permission, Lexa bites down hard drawing blood and marking Clarke as her own for everyone to see. The combined pain and pleasure pushes Clarke over the edge, her cum shooting into Lexa’s womb and held there by her knot. Jet after jet releases into the omega and Clarke shouts Lexa’s name. Clarke’s cum causes a flutter in Lexa’s pussy that clamps down hard, milking even more out of her. In her bliss, Clarke takes Lexa’s pulse point in between her own teeth and noses at the spot. “Beja Klark. I am yours.” Clarke nips softly at the spot for a brief moment before grabbing flesh between her teeth in earnest and biting down until she tastes blood. She bites and holds as the sensation then pushes Lexa over the edge. Orgasm rips through her like a shot and Lexa screams Clarke’s name, uncaring of who may be able to hear them.  
Aftershocks move through the omega as the alpha’s knot holds them together. They will be stuck this way for an hour or more, Clarke knows Lexa is exhausted. Together they move up the bed getting stuck more than once, giggles periodically break through the serious atmosphere surrounding what the two just did. They move slowly so they don’t cause the other pain until they finally find a dry spot to lie together. “Ai hod yu en, Klark.” Lexa whispers just before falling asleep. Clarke remains awake for a short time after, softly licking at the bite mark that she left behind on the omega’s skin claiming her as her own. Lexa snores softly, worn out by the day when Clarke whispers, “I love you, Lexa.” The two sleep for only a couple of hours, Lexa’s heat now sated before they are rudely awoken. 

Clarke remembers the rest of that day now, only in flashes. The whole army gathered outside of Mount Weather. It’s dark and the cool night air feels like rain. As soon as the door is down Lexa’s voice breaks through the crowd. “Chil yu daun!” (Stand down!) The energy immediately leaves following the warrior’s cry. Confusion plain, Clarke asks Heda: “What is this?” Lexa’s face covered in the blood of her enemies and her notorious black war paint, she looks to her left at the Mountain Man beside her. Lexa’s people limp helplessly out of the mountain from behind her as the entire Grounder army looks on in shock. “They’re surrendering.” Clarke is the most unbelieving of all as the Mountain Man snidely remarks: “Not quite.” Seconds that feel like hours pass between the two women on the side of the mountain as they each take in the implication before them.   
Lexa’s nose flares and her eyes betray her thoughts. Clarke can read what almost looks like remorse on her face until suddenly Clarke speaks. “What did you do?” Clarke asks her mate but she can feel her heart breaking. Stoic mask of the Commander clearly back in place to all those except for Clarke, “What you would have done. Saved my people.” Lexa swallows thickly, momentarily unable to continue. Clarke takes the opportunity to interject before Lexa can speak again: “Where are my people?” She’s shaking. Anger coursing through her body as she watches the woman she newly mated with betray her. “I’m sorry Klark. They weren’t part of the deal.”  
The Mountain man congratulates Lexa on making the right choice and walks away. Leaving the two mates alone in the crowd of warriors and released prisoners. The prisoners continue out of the mountain as Lincoln steps forward. “What is this.” Hatred already blooming in her heart, Clarke tells Lincoln that his Commander has freed her people at the cost of the Sky People’s lives. “But you don’t care about that do you?” Lexa’s fractured mask is starting to come together, her reply meant to convey warmth and apology comes across cold and emotionless. “I do care Klark. But I made this decision with my head, not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first.”   
“Please don’t do this.”  
“I’m sorry Klark.”  
Everything around her falls silent as Lexa sounds her retreat. Disbelief rushes through her brain and the stillness inside her is disrupted when Lexa finally speaks again.  
“May we meet again


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV, some iconic Clexa lines and plot advancement, nooooo smut though, sorry kru.

Leksa wakes feeling absolutely miserable. Her muscles are sore and her body is simply exhausted. Having her alpha so close but knowing that she is unable to be close to her, unable to touch her, unable to have her has been more taxing than she was prepared for. She struggles with the last image of Klark she has in her mind, Klark raging at her, seething and threatening to kill her. Thinking on that moment sends a slight shiver down Leksa’s body. She knows her heat is approaching which will add another challenge their already strained relationship. She knows her desire for peace between the twelve klans and the Skaikru rests in the hands of her enraged mate and she can only hope Klark will be able to set aside her anger and see reason.  
Klark has been refusing to see her for a week now but it is unavoidable today. She had hoped to have more time to talk Klark into what needs to happen, but with the leaders of Skaikru arriving later today, time is no longer a luxury the two have. Leksa gets dressed slowly, dreading the short walk to Klark’s room. She peels on tight black pants and a long sleeve undershirt of the same color. Leka puts on her boots, buckling them up to just below her knee. For a moment she debates whether or not she should but on her armour and shoulder pauldron, quickly deciding that it would be for the best to look every bit the commander of the twelve clans for the coming confrontation.   
The brokenness she has felt since Klark’s arrival threatens to break her mask of ambivalence but she manages to breathe deeply and draw strength from the flame. She leaves her bed chambers and nods to her guards as she walks away from them and toward her alpha. The elevator creeks down one floor and Leksa turns right and down the hall. She stops outside of the door and steels herself once more. She can hear Klark moving around inside of her room and Leksa briefly breathes in her scent. Klark is irritated but their mixed scents, the forest and the stars, still permeate her senses and give her some hope. Leksa knocks on the heavy door but does not wait for a reply. She knows she will not be welcome inside but she must speak to Klark.  
Klark’s irritation only worsens as she catches sight of the omega before her.   
“What part of I won't see you was unclear?” Unabashed distaste for Leksa’s presence clear in her tone.   
“I respected your wishes for a week Klark, but we’ve got bigger concerns.”   
“We don’t have any concerns at all.” Klark’s emphasis on the word we is not lost on Leksa. She knows Klark wishes to separate herself from their bond and it stings the omega more than it should.  
“Yes we do.” Leksa pauses but does not add the same emphasis that Klark did in her anger. “I’m hosting a summit with the Skaikru at sundown. You’ll be returned to your people.”   
“You went to all that trouble to capture me just to let me go?”   
“I went to all that trouble to save you.”   
“You know when I could’ve used saving?” Leksa knew this was coming and had braced herself for the anger she would face. However, no amount of preparation could be sufficient for experiencing Klark’s vitriol in person. “When you abandoned me on Mount Weather.”   
“Clearly you didn’t need my help.”   
“Clearly.”  
Leksa pauses for a moment. This is the only opportunity since that night on Mount Weather that Klark has given her to explain herself. She knows Klark is hurt, but she also knows Klark is strong and would do anything for her people. “You’re angry Klark but I know you. What you’ve done haunts you and it’s easier to hate me than to hate yourself.”   
“Oh I can do both.”  
Klark’s admission that she does in fact hate herself breaks a small piece of Leksa’s heart. Klark never wanted to commit the murders that gave her the title Wanheda, she was never prepared for the toll that would take on her and how taking lives changes you. Leksa has prepared for carrying the burden of her people her entire life, training she knows that Klark lacks.  
“What would you have done if their leader had offered you the deal? Save your people at the price of mine? Would you really have chosen differently?”   
“I don’t betray my friends!”  
Leksa knows what she will say next will hurt the alpha, but it must be said to help Klark understand. “But you did. You had friends in Mount Weather.”   
“Those deaths are on you too. The only difference is you have no honor and I had no choice.”  
Finding that enough is enough for now, Leksa knows they must move on and speak about the task at hand. She breathes deeply, knowing that what she will say next needs to come out all in one breath to avoid any frustrated interruptions from the blonde.   
“It helps no one to dwell on the past and that’s not why I’m here. You’re right, I’m not just letting you go back to your people, I want something more. I want your people to become my people. I’m offering Skaikru the chance to join my coalition. Become the 13th klan. No one would dare to move against you because that would mean moving against me.”   
“Leave me alone. I’m done. I left, do you understand?” A storm brews behind sky blue eyes, tears threatening to spill and causing Leksa to feel another spike of pain. Leksa knows she is shaking in the face of Klark’s emotions but she forces herself to continue on as commander.   
“You can’t run away from who you are Klark! Join me. Bow before me and your people will be safe.”   
“Bow before you?” Klark nearly spits in her distaste. “You don’t give a damn about my people. I know why you’re here. I made you look weak at Mount Weather and now the Ice Nation is exploiting that. Well if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take it. Otherwise go float yourself because I will never bow to you.”   
Leksa turns quickly and leaves Klark where she stood, her own anger at this petulant alpha threatening to undo what little progress she made with the girl. Clearly shaking in her exasperation, she walks from Klark’s room and goes back to her own. She needs to meditate and consult with the past commanders.  
If Klark does not agree to these terms, Leksa knows it is only a short matter of time before the Skaikru meets the same fate the Mauron did. When a member of her coalition attacks the Skaikru, warranted or not, Leksa will not be able to intervene. They will be wiped out entirely, Klark with them and Leksa is unsure if she will be able to cope with the loss of her mate in such a way. It is one thing that Klark hates her, it is quite another to think of her inevitable death at the hands of a member of her own coalition. Leksa knows it is only a matter of time before word begins to spread who it is that has bitten her, that fact putting Klark at an even greater risk of peril than simply being the leader of the Skaikru.  
Finally reaching her destination, Leksa flings open her doors, instructing her guards that she is to be left alone. “Sha Heda” They reply in unison, not daring to meet her eyes. She closes the door and looks around her room to find that in the brief time she was gone, her bed has been made and dwindling candles have been replaced.  
She inhales deeply and moves to the end of her bed to face the sunlight spilling in through her balcony as she sinks to the floor. The warmth of the day seeping into her skin and through her dark clothes, Leksa crosses her legs and tries to quiet her mind. She seeks wisdom from the commanders before her, knowing she is unlikely to find any help from the dead. To be Heda is to be alone, that is their way and she knows that what she seeks to do is only partly for the benefit of the coalition. What she wants flies in the face of everything her ancestors have stood for. Though this is not their way, Leksa knows it is the right way. Forming the coalition was not their way either but since she has done so, fewer of her people have died at each other’s hands than ever before. Leksa yearns for peace in her lands and knows that Skaikru joining the coalition will help solidify that. She longs for the day when her people will stop demanding blood and start working together to be stronger than ever before.  
She sits in silence for several minutes, wisdom from the previous commanders evading her. Instead she lets her mind wander back to the night on Mount Weather. In her mind’s eye she envisions the Mauron who approached her just before she and her army were to mount their final attack on the Mountain. His arrogant smirk as one of her warriors brings him to her causes Leksa confusion at first, thinking that surely he must know that his forces are all but defeated and he is about to meet his end. When he offered her the deal, her instincts told her not to trust him, no one save Klark had ever made it out of the Mountain alive but his proposal was too good to ignore. She had to at least hear him out. Skepticism and hesitation clouded her mind at his words, until he offered to bind himself in blood.   
When it finally sunk in that the Mauron was speaking truth, she immediately agreed to the terms, reaching out and clasping her hand with his. As soon as their blood mixed, she remembers tasting sour in the back of her throat. Her own stomach threatening to spill what little contents it had at the thought of what she was about to do. The Commander of the twelve klans had no choice but to accept the deal but Leksa, Leksa kom Trikru couldn’t help but feel repulsed. Leksa knew that her impassive mask had fractured in front of her warriors then, hatred for herself clear on her face. Guilt at what she had done and fear for the life of her mate taking hold in her heart. She remembers her heart pounding in her ears and trying to pull herself together as she turned back to face her omega.   
Seeing Klark’s face, so full of faith in her in that moment change easily broke her again. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she spoke to her, informing her of the deal she had just agreed to as her people came forth from the mountain after hundreds of years of capture. Even as she stood there, broken by what she had done, Leksa remembers looking at the faces of her people, broken and starved on unsteady legs as they continued to trickle out of the door and knowing that what she had done was the right thing to do, but hating herself for having done it.   
It had been many years since she had thought of her parents, many more years still since they themselves were captured by the Mauron. She knew that given the length of time that had passed it was unlikely they would be among those that she freed that night, but she couldn’t help but hope. Once everyone was free of the shadow of the mountain, she checked the face of every person she had freed, she took in the tattooed warriors of the Trikru, the scarred mothers of Azgeda, the dark skinned children of Sankru (Desert People) and the kind eyed grandfathers of the Ouskejon Kru (Blue Cliff Clan) and knew that though she had not saved her own parents, she had saved others. Tomorrow she would begin reuniting families who had thought they were broken forever but that night, alone in her tent, Leksa wept for herself and for her mate. Soft glow of candles the only thing she allowed to accompany her alone in her tent as joyful conversations continued late into the night outside of where she stood. Sobs wracked her tired body as she thought about not what her coalition had gained that night, but what Leska lost. In freeing the families of her people, she had destroyed her own. She had left her own family to die and for that, she knew would never be whole again.   
Leksa is soon interrupted by a knock on her door and she fights down her frustration at the offending noise. She told her guards she is not to be disturbed and means to remind them of this fact when she flings open the door to find the face of her advisor. Titos tells her that Klark has sent for her. Leksa finds that her irritation quickly turns to hope. She is overjoyed at the thought that her alpha is asking for her but is careful not allow that feeling to show on her face. She dismisses Titos and immediately moves back toward the elevator, much faster than she did the first time. She arrives again outside of the heavy door guarding Klark’s room and quickly knocks and enters.   
She tries to tamp down her happiness but knows that Klark is able to sense it from her, regardless of her impassive face. “You wanted to see me?” Leksa asks, hope coloring her words. When Klark does not respond, Leksa takes a moment to scent the air around her. What she finds threatens to knock her backwards as Klark’s scent is still filled with anger and indecision. Leksa moves forward, several steps closer to Klark in an effort to soothe her with her own calming pheromones. Gently she moves toward the girl and tries to resist the urge to reach out and touch the blonde hair that is hiding the face of the girl she loves.  
“I’m here. Klark.”  
As soon as her name leaves Leksa’s lips, Klark is on her. Leksa saw the knife in her hands and anticipated the move but couldn’t bring herself to stop it. She could have disarmed her seven different ways but instead she waits. Klark has lifted a small dagger to her throat, just above and to the right of the bite mark that Klark placed on the side of her throat only a few short months ago. Proximity to the alpha is intoxicating and she can feel the girl’s hesitation. Blue eyes rapidly scan green as the two mates breathe the same air with the knife pressing insistently at the Commander’s throat. Leksa knows that Klark does not truly wish her dead but is instead clouded by anger and confusion. Klark knows as well as Leksa that this deal is the only way her people survive. Fight it as she does, she knows that she needs Leksa to help her people and though she may briefly believe that she could kill the object of her hatred, Klark is nothing if not a leader. She needs Leksa and she will not allow herself to cut the throat of the woman who is offering to save her people.   
“I’m sorry.” Leksa whispers. Leksa just needs Klark to understand. She needs her to truly understand that the decision she made on that mountain was one she made with her head while her heart was screaming at her to go back. Leksa betrayed her own heart for the sake of her people and she has been broken ever since. Klark pushes her away and drops the knife to the floor in a single motion, the alpha’s emotions now spilling out of her eyes. Leksa nearly breaks at the sight.  
“I never meant to turn you into this. You’re free to go. Your mother is here, I’ll have you escorted to her.”   
Leksa turns to leave, tears threatening to spill over her unmasked face when Klark finally speaks, “Wait.” The broken voice causes Leksa to immediately turn and face her would be assassin, “I have a better idea.”   
*****  
Klark’s begrudging agreement to kneel before her is bittersweet. Lexa stands on her throne, the anthem of her people being sung around her and all she feels is nerves. What Klark is about to do is a huge step. She knows it means nothing for their strained relationship as mates, Klark has made it more than clear that she does this not for her, but for her people. The road will not be easy from here. The other klan leaders will not react positively, Leksa knows this, she is no fool.   
But then Klark steps through the heavy doors to her throne room and fool Lexa becomes. Her tongue grows thick in her mouth at the sight of the woman she loves, the woman she left for dead many months ago but who’s stubbornness and sheer force of will managed to stay alive and even defeat her nation’s worst enemy. Fortunately, everyone else’s sights are trained on the new arrival and don’t notice the smoldering look Leksa hurls toward her mate. She is the most beautiful woman Leksa has ever seen. The shadows cast over Wanheda’s armored body make her already intimidating form even more breathtaking. Slowly, she walks toward Leksa’s throne, painted eyes trained on Leksa’s. Her hair in braids and pulled back from her face, determined look breaking momentarily and showing an emotion Leksa was unsure she would ever see again.   
Warmth passes between the two and Leksa’s stomach drops as Klark finally makes it to her throne. The beautiful music continues around them but Leksa can’t hear anything but her own heartbeat. The noise between her own ears is so loud that for a moment, she worries that everyone around her is able to hear the hammering rhythm that started the moment she locked eyes with her mate. Klark drops to one knee and Leksa loses her ability to breathe.The leaders of the 12 klans drop to their knees all around her and Leksa has to force herself to tear her eyes away from the beautiful alpha before her. Klarke keeps her head down in reverence as the song finishes, giving Leksa time to compose herself. As the song finishes, Leksa doesn’t miss a beat.   
“Hail warriors of the twelve klans.”  
“Hail Commander of the Blood.”  
“Rise. We welcome skaikru to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony. And we welcome Klark kom Skaikru, Legendary Wanheda, Mountain slayer. The reason for this summit has changed. We are not here to negotiate a treaty with the Skaikru but rather, to initiate them to the coalition.” Lexa pauses to briefly allow her leaders to absorb this new information. She glances over to where Skaikru now stands together, having been joined a few moments before by her mate. “To symbolize this union, the leader of Skaikru must bear our mark.” Leksa nods as Kain kom Skaikru steps forward. “Present your arm.” The red hot brand is brought forth from the flames as Kain does as he is commanded. The brand sizzles into his skin as the back doors of the throne room are thrown open revealing armed and angry members of Skaikru, among them the weak alpha boy, Belomi who’s scent has always been so off putting to Leksa.  
“What is the meaning of this?” demands Titos. The alpha boy Belomi grabs one of her leaders while holding a gun to his head. “This summit is a trap” he angrily states. Immediately releasing his hostage, he makes eye contact with Klark and it takes everything Leksa has not to kill him on the spot.   
“Let’s get you out of here.” Skaikru warriors carrying guns trained on her leaders hastily look around the room, convinced of a threat that is not to come. Her ambassadors rage around her and for the first time, Leksa has doubts about bringing Skaikru into her coalition.   
Anger surfaces as Klark turns to Leksa for an explanation of his accusation. His weak alpha pheromones threaten to gag her. Venom spits through Leksa’s gritted teeth at the boy who dares to defy her laws and draw weapons at her peaceful summit. He has the nerve to step in front of her. To step between her and her mate. “I don’t know.” The boy continues to speak, trying to remove Klark from her under the guise of protecting her. Leksa’s alpha needs protection from no one! She needs no help from the weak boy with a gun who dares to interrupt this initiation. Her people bristle at the boy who accuses Ice Nation of treachery. Tension in the room runs high as everyone waits for an explosion that never comes. Suddenly, the radio that Belomi carries comes to life with the voice of Raevion kom Skaikru. Azgeda has indeed attacked the Skaikru, now a member of her coalition. Azgeda has finally moved against her, openly challenging her in front of her people.   
“This is an act of war! Sentries, arrest the Ice Nation Delegation! Including the Prince.” Her anger has now boiled over. Indra agrees to escort Kain and Abi back to Arcadia with the rest of the Skaikru, but even in her anger she knows she cannot let Klark go. She quickly comes up with a plan to keep her near and hopes that Klark doesn’t hate her when she suggests it.   
“We need an ambassador from the thirteenth klan to stay here in Polis.” When the Alpha boy Belomi tries to stop her with his even more feeble safety concerns Lexa firmly replies: “Klark will be safe here under my protection.” When Klark walks away from her and toward the alpha boy, Leksa can feel her heart sink in her chest.   
“I have to stay. I have to make sure she keeps her word.” Titos speaks but Leksa can’t tear her eyes away from her mate. She feels herself getting warm and it takes her a moment to compose herself. Leksa mentally prepares herself for the war council that is to take place, but she takes a moment to look on at the scene in front of her. Her mate, her love is saying goodbye to her people, to her nomoun, and entrusting her Commander with her safety. She allows hope to warm her chest and it gives her pause. It is not the first time in the last few minutes she has felt this warmth. She feels it spread from her chest to her belly. Her awareness of the warmth only seems to make it spread, unwillingly, between her legs. Suddenly, all she can feel is slick and warm and HEAT. An imperceptible whimper escapes her lips and Klark looks back at her. She knows, Leksa thinks. Klark nods and Leksa returns the gesture. Nothing more than a signal that she is ready. Not for Leksa’s heat, but for war. Klark’s face is a mask of sheer determination. All of the delegates from the 13 klans leave the room until only Leksa and Klark remain. Leksa turns to face her, moonlight filtering into the room from the balcony and Klark’s determination continues.   
Leksa’s body is thrumming with energy. She feels like she has been standing too close to a fire, the burning pain located mostly in her abdomen and between her legs. Every part of her is pulsing with desire and need. She is so close to her mate, it wouldn’t take much for her to just reach out and….but she won’t. Leksa knows any attempt made to get Klark to take her tonight will be shut down and at this moment, her heat just starting out, she knows she will have an easier time resisting her desires than she will in the days to come. For now, Leksa maintains control, her mate’s pain is her own, regardless of what Klark believes of her, Leksa is not unfeeling. As her mate, her deepest regret was leaving Klark on that mountain. It pains her to think on what her actions as commander have done to the woman who owns her heart.  
“I keep asking myself, how did the grounders know there was a self destruct mechanism inside Mount Weather?” Klark speaks so matter-of-factly, all business, clearly ignoring the smell of Leksa’s heat that is beginning to take over the room, now empty of everyone but herself and the Skaikru ambassador. Distractedly, Leksa begins walking toward her mate. “We’ll get the answers soon Klark. Thank you for staying.”   
“I stayed because it was the right thing to do. For my people.” She is so beautiful. Determination written in the small lines of her face, blonde hair wild and framing her pale skin in the dimming candlelight. The moon is high overhead, the night is late and Leksa knows that Klark must be exhausted.  
“Our people.” Leksa is desperate for Klark to understand, she knows she may never be forgiven for her actions on the mountain but that is not going to stop her from trying.   
“If you betray me again.” Klark steps toward her, lessening the space between them.  
“I won’t.” Leksa interrupts. Leksa takes two short steps of her own closer to her alpha, allowing herself a moment of weakness to simply inhale her scent. Starlight and spice and forest invade her nose and she drops to her knees in front of her. Green eyes looking up at blue, Leksa feels as if the sky is truly crashing down around her, all of the things she longs to say to her mate threaten to spill forth right then. Instead, she gives her alpha the simple reassurance she knows she needs. Leksa has never bowed before anyone since becoming commander. She does not know if Klark is aware of that fact but it scarcely matters, all Leksa needs is for Klark to understand that she will never walk away from her again. “I swear fealty to you, Klark kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your people, as my people.”   
They pause, the two clearly overwhelmed by their emotions and everything that has taken place at the summit. Klark extends a hand toward Leksa and helps her to her feet. The invisible explosion that takes place when Leksa’s skin meets Klark’s is almost enough to bring her back down to her knees. As it is, Leksa manages to maintain her balance and look at the face of the woman who holds her heart. She thinks she sees something finally starting to break through behind that stern face. Leksa knows that walking away from the Skaikru on Mount Weather is something that Klark may never forgive her for, but it seems that maybe now she might just understand that she will never leave her again. Leksa belongs to Klark and whether she likes it or not, Klark belongs to Leksa. Slowly, Klark allows her hand to fall from Leksa’s, the mask of Wanheda she has been wearing all night all but gone, replaced by a softness that Leksa didn’t hope to see again so soon. They part without words, nothing else needing to be said tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't my best so I'm super sorry. If you would like I can try to make it up to you by posting Chapter 5 early? But I would have to convince qwierdo to help me get it ready so cross your fingers that she agrees.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small amount of smut in the beginning of this chapter, after this one it only gets more heavy and explicit so if the ABOverse isn't your thing, you should stop reading now (....you probably should've stopped before this honestly)  
> Also, we reached 100 kudos! That's crazy! Thank you guys for all your kudos and comments, it's really awesome to see and we appreciate it a ton.

After parting from Lexa, Clarke hardly slept. Lexa was right when she said that an attack on her people was coming and, as much as Clarke hated to admit it, she knew it was coming too. Her mother told her that some of their people had been working inside the mountain, a slight that she knew the grounders wouldn’t take lightly. Her heart breaking for her people once again, Clarke can’t help but wonder if her breaking heart will ever mend. She smelled the shift in Lexa last night at the summit, her heat beginning after the intensity of the moment, too intoxicating to ignore. Clarke shifted almost immediately in response, hardness and throbbing still pulsing between her legs.

Frustrated with her own body for such an immediate and carnal reaction in such a situation, Clarke attempts to take matters into her own hands to ease the pulsing between her legs. Thoughts of her omega permeate her mind unwillingly, but the image of Lexa in that damn black dress she was wearing cannot be ignored. Lexa’s shoulders stood out from behind thick black straps, exposing toned and powerful arms. On the other side of the straps, a light sheen of sweat had developed over her collar bones causing Lexa’s whole body to shimmer in the candlelight. Her hair was pulled down over her mating bite, hidden to all that did not know it existed which up to that day, was only Clarke and Lexa themselves. Her mother had discovered her bite mark during their reunion before the induction ceremony. Abby Griffin had made her distaste for the omega commander that much clearer to Clarke.

Clarke still harbors so much hate and anger toward her mate for abandoning her on that mountain but a part of her heart is beginning to soften. She does understand why Heda did what she did but that does not mean she trusts her mate.

Alone in her own bathroom, candles casting shadows all around her, Clarke removes her clothes, erection standing tall as she eyes her own body in her reflection. It is warm in the room, steam lazily drifting from the tub and slightly fogging the small mirror in front of her. With a sudden movement, Clarke graps the base of her hardened cock and begins furiously milking. Trying to find release as quickly as possible in the face of her conflicting emotions. Clarke’s pace is brutal, her strokes bordering on the edge of being painful. Clarke uses the sensation to push onward, thinking that after everything she has done, maybe she deserves the slight pain she is inflicting on herself.

She focuses on her hand, encircling her throbbing member with a firm grasp, and tries to stay in the moment. She catches a glimpse of herself, stark naked and covered in sweat as she continues to work herself up. Her blonde hair has fallen from its tidy braids, her face now flushed with pink. She can feel herself getting closer with each stroke, she squeezes even harder in an attempt to push herself over the edge.

Clarke places her left hand on the counter next to her and bends at her waist, unable to watch her own reflection any longer as she feels release approaching. She screws her eyes shut as the tightness in her belly builds and moves lower. The beautiful face of the woman who torments her springs back into the front of her mind and she cums instantly. Weak streams spurt out from her inflamed cockhead and sadness immediately fills her chest. Clarke cleans herself up and somberly walks back into her bedroom. She throws herself on top of her bed furs, still starch naked with her wretched erection resurfacing as she attempts to find sleep.

****

Clarke wakes after very little sleep the next morning, quickly dresses and walks toward Lexa’s throne room, knowing she will need to be prepared for what is coming. Confronting the Ice Queen will no doubt take a toll on the coalition, hostility for the Skaikru rampant amongst the clans. Clarke takes her seat and awaits the arrival of her commander. Lexa is not far behind her and her presence in the room causes Clarke to inhale sharply. Her scent is intoxicating, all heat and power. Power that is uncommon for omegas but that is easily wielded by this one. Once all of the leaders have taken their place, Lexa begins the meeting.

“Ambassadors of the coalition, today we honor our confident, the clan that stands against one of us, stands against us all.” Lexa pauses to allow Titus to speak.

“Lid fingadon in” (Bring in the accused)

The doors to the room open revealing Queen Nia of Azgeda, flanked by two of the commander’s guards. Nia looks old, a rarity for those who have been living on the harsh ground. She has an arrogant air about her, like she isn’t about to be punished for treason. Clarke can feel her own aggression rising just at the sight of the woman, her mind involuntarily flashing back to Lexa’s story about Costia. Anyone who so callously regards life is a threat, nevermind the nerve required to commit such an act to cause harm to the most powerful woman in the world. The guards force Nia to her knees in front of the Commander, in almost the exact spot Clarke knelt the night before. There is no reverence in the way either of the two leaders look at each other, both impassive as Titus begins to speak.

“Queen Nia of Azgeda has confessed to the destruction of Mount Weather, resulting in the death of 49 members of Skaikru.”

“Wanheda, what say you?” Lexa looks to Clarke for an answer, already knowing what her response will be.

“Skaikru demands justice.” The even tone with which Clarke is able to speak surprising even herself as Nia cuts in,

“Azgeda nou badan disha gada op nowe” (Azgeda does not answer to this girl)

“Shof yu up” (Silence) Titus continues on, “The punishment for your crime is death. Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

“I need no defense. She does.” Nia and Lexa glare at each other, understanding clear in Lexa’s mossy green eyes. “Today is judgment day. I call for a vote of no confidence.” With a smirk, the Ice Queen looks around the room, taking in the mock surprise of the ambassadors around her.

“Take this queen to meet her fate.”

“Slou yu rou daun” (not so fast) The voice of the oldest ambassador in the room speaks up from Clarke’s left. He stands, joining Nia in her dissent against Lexa. “No heda no mau” He speaks, grizzled voice full of confidence as others in the room begin to stand as well and join in his proclamation.

Clarke can feel panic and confusion starting to build in her gut as Titus finally speaks up.

“Take them away, too!”

“Hod up!” (Stop) “Lexa please, execute these traitors” Titus begs but Lexa will not hear him. She holds up her hand, impassive mask ever in place as the room turns against her “Let her make her move.”  
Clarke can no longer remain silent as she envisions her world falling apart at the treason she is watching unfold before her. “Commander, what is this?”

“This is a coup.”

Rising to her feet, Nia dares to continue in her haughty tone of voice, clearly believing herself untouchable “This is the law, her law... a unanimous vote of the ambassadors or death are all that can remove a commander from power.”

“It's not unanimous.”

“We don't recognize the legitimacy of Skaikru.”

“We do.” Titus walks down the dias, daring to challenge the Ice Queen to her face. “Yesterday Skaikru took the brand. They are the 13th Clan. This vote of no confidence fails. All these coup plotters will suffer the exact same fate as the Ice Queen.” The next exchange happens so quickly, Clarke feels like her head is spinning trying to take it all in.

“She won't take our heads because she knows our armies will retaliate. None of us here wants war.”

“We both know what you want, Nia. If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge and let's get on with it.”

“Very well. You are challenged.”

“And I accept your challenge.”

“So be it. Soulou gonpleai” (Single combat) “Warrior against warrior to the death. Queen Nia of Azgeda, who do you choose to be your champion?”

“My son Roan, Prince of Azgeda.”

“Heda, who will fight for you?”

“Ai laik Heda.” The only thing betraying the passivity of her face is her gritted teeth and the angry tinge to her pheromones in the air, “Non na throu daun gon ai” (I am the Commander. No one fights for me)

The crowd disburses easily, no one willing to stay to bear the brunt of their Commander’s fury. The room clears and Clarke once again finds herself alone with her omega, this time it is clear her heart has softened toward the woman. Her desire to reach out and calm her angry spirit is strong. Clarke steps toward Lexa, blue eyes dancing with concern when Lexa stops her.

“No Klark. Please. Not now.”

At that, Clarke turns to leave. With Nia’s challenge taking place later today, Clarke lets the sting of Lexa’s rejection fade quickly. The meeting today was much shorter than expected, Clarke takes the time she has been given to be alone. She goes to her room and decides to let her frustrations fade from her in a hot bath. She slowly sinks into the water knowing she doesn’t have as much time as she wishes she did to prepare for the coming fight. The warm water seeps into her skin but does very little to soothe her worries. Clarke steps out of the warm water, donning new clothes that Lexa had servants leave for her and makes up her mind that she will seek out Lexa again before the fight. There has to be some way she can talk some sense into the omega.

Clarke makes the short walk and up one floor to Lexa’s throne room. Just outside the room she is intercepted by Titus. He says nothing to the alpha, Clarke’s face plainly indicating that she will not be stopped by the beta. Titus merely stands beside her as the guards open the door for Wanheda and Heda’s advisor. Lexa’s soft voice travels through the room. She is surrounded by children and much to Clarke’s surprise, appears to be teaching a lesson.

“Chit bilaik thri bakon gon Heda?” (What are the three pillars of being a commander?)

The oldest boy speaks up quickly, this lesson clearly one he is familiar with.

“Noun, fiyanes, en uf.” (Wisdom, compassion, and strength)

Not wanting to interrupt the lesson, Clarke leans over closer to the flame keeper and whispers:

“Talk her out of it yet?”

“No, but maybe you can.”

“I don’t understand, the Queen’s not fighting, why should she?”

“The Queen’s strength is not in doubt. Thanks to you, hers is.”  
Clarke wants to argue but she knows he is right. She said it to Lexa herself not too long ago. Clarke made Lexa look weak at Mount Weather and now the Ice Nation is using that to their advantage.

“Lev yo op meija en mema yo in: Yo gada yo rein in kom yo Sheidjus.” (Train hard and remember: each of you is worthy of your nightblood)

Lexa stays seated in her chair as Titus moves toward the nightbloods so that Lexa may prepare for the fight to come. “Natblida” (Nightbloods) Titus says as he walks down the red runner placed in the center of the room leading to Lexa’s throne. The nightbloods all stand in turn and move to follow their teacher. “Mafta ai op.” (follow me) and the children oblige. Lexa stands and moves gracefully down the two steps in front of her throne, an almost whimsical look on her face. “Aden, stay.” Lexa commands and Clarke doesn’t think she has ever seen Lexa look so at ease. Hands clasped behind her back she moves next to the child who had stopped just in front of her.

“Clarke, this is Aden.” She says, the beginnings of a playful smile tugging at the corners of her plump lips. “Aden is the most promising of my novitiates. If I should die today, he will likely succeed me.”  
How Lexa can so trivially speak of her death is beyond Clarke. She turns slightly so that she is looking directly at Aden, the boy of no more than 12 years old and begins speaking to him. “Clarke worries about our people. Tell her what will happen to them when you become Heda, Aden.”

“If I become Heda, I pledge my loyalty to the 13th Clan.” The boy speaks, no hint of fear coloring his tone as he answers the question his commander asked of him.

“Thank you. Now go join the others.” Lexa says, the smile that was only just beginning a moment ago now bright and beaming on her face. Clarke locks her knees to keep herself standing upright because the sight of this smile threatens to knock her to the floor. Never has there been a more beautiful human in this world or any other. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

“I'm sorry if I'm worried the fate of my people lies in the hands of a child.”

“Then you worry for nothing. I've sent Indra to raise an army from the villages near Arkadia. Your people are protected, as I vowed they would be.”

“This is not just about my people.” Clarke pauses at her own words then, because if what she says is correct, what does she mean? Lexa’s smile drops replaced by a look of seriousness that mimics Clarke’s. “You don't stand a chance against Roan.”

“You've never seen me fight.”

“No, but I saw him kill 3 men in the time it took the first one to hit the ground.”

“If you're right, today's the day my spirit will choose its successor, and you need to accept that.” “Like hell I do.”

***

Clarke stands beside the arena and takes a moment to simply watch. Roan looks huge and imposing as he wields his weapons, preparing for a battle that Clarke is determined to stop before it begins. “Is that death I hear stalking me... or just the Commander of Death?” Roan asks, apparently more aware of her presence than he let on.

“We need to talk.”

“We have nothing to talk about.” The Prince of Azgeda seems to have barely broken focus as he speaks to Clarke, “I need to prepare.”

“I know you had nothing to do with Mount Weather. That's why I didn't tell Lexa you gave me the knife. This is what your mother wanted all along.”

“What do you want? Spit it out.”

“I want you to become the king.” Clarke lets the thought sink in for a moment, Roan’s smirk making it clear that her desire to make him king is one that he shares. “I know you've thought of it.” Clarke continues, “She was willing to let you die, willing to let you be banished. I know you just want to go home.”

“When I win today, I will.”

“For how long? How long until your mother finds another reason to cast you out, to sacrifice you? No one can cast a king out of his kingdom.”

“I can't do it. My people would never take me back. But... I can help you do it.”

***

Clarke makes her way back to Polis Tower following her meeting with Roan. The afternoon sun is now bearing down on her and Clarke is a bundle of nerves. There are hundreds of people in the streets around her, word having travelled quickly of Nia’s challenge to Lexa. Clarke is paranoid that everyone around her knows what she is going to do. Impossible, she knows, having received poison from Roan himself in the privacy of his quarters in a single room building just outside of Polis Tower. Clarke shudders to think why Roan had the poison on his person in the first place but can’t dwell on who its original intended recipient was now.

In the shadow of the tower, Clarke takes a breath to regain her composure. She knows she has to look every bit the fearless leader she is pretending to be for this to have any chance at working. As the gear that brings the elevator creeks back down to the first level to carry her up to Nia, the grinding sound of the chains against the wood grates on Clarke’s nerves. The faster she can finish this plan and the sooner she can ensure the safety of her people.

Clarke is joined on her ride up the elevator by various servants, one of which bears the facial scarring distinctive of the Ice Nation. Clarke avoids making eye contact with the man, his clear blue eyes seem to pierce her own with knowledge of what she is about to do, paranoia taking hold with her proximity to the Ice Queen. After what seems like an eternity, Clarke has arrived at the right floor and steps off of the elevator. She identifies herself to the Ice Nation warriors standing guard and explains that she desires an audience with their Queen.

Clarke’s stomach lurches as he walks away from her and toward the Ice Queen’s chambers; she hadn’t thought about her escape following her plan. For now, Clarke simply hopes that she has enough time to make it to the elevator before the body of the Queen is discovered. “Hoz up” (Let’s go) bristles the guard, motioning for Clarke to follow him down the short hallway. Clarke doesn’t pause as the doors to Nia’s room are opened, revealing the Ice Queen at the head of a table, seemingly without a care in the world. Nia takes bites of food off of her plate and eyes Clarke between bites, slowly cutting more fruit with a white-handled knife with a short blade. Clarke can feel her anger rising at the woman who would so nonchalantly risk the life of her son in a feeble attempt to grasp more power for herself when the Queen finally speaks,

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Clarke takes a step forward, doors having closed behind her, leaving the room to just herself, Nia and what appears to be a servant. Clarke knows that the seemingly harmless servant behind the Queen is likely a bodyguard but she knows that she has some time before the poison sets in to escape. Wolfsbane poison takes a couple of hours to set in when ingested, even with the faster rate of absorption when given directly into the bloodstream it would still give her time. “What if I changed my vote?”

“Now you're thinking like a leader of your people.” Nia responds, almost smirking at the turn of events.

“I would need some assurances first.”

“Skaikru will be safe.”

“And me?” Clarke adds to make this treaty believable. She knows that is what Nia is expecting. Someone as power-hungry as the Ice Queen would never believe that Clarke would willingly sacrifice herself for the safety of her people.

“My quarrel is with Lexa, not you. Once she's gone, I won't need the power of Wanheda.”

“Ok.”

"Ok?” Some doubt colors the queen’s tone and she quirks an eyebrow, apparently having expected more time at the negotiating table. “You don't want vengeance for the dead at Mount Weather?”

“My priority is with the living, not the dead.”

Pleased with her answer, Nia leans back in her chair, arrogant smile firmly back in place. Nia points the tip of a knife she has been using to casually cut her food down and slams it into the thick wooden table in front of her. Clarke moves forward and immediately plucks the knife from the table, holding it down by her side so the Ice Queen knows it is not a threat. Clarke slides the knife across the palm of her hand, drawing bright red blood that contrasts with the whiteness of her skin.

“Oso tai choda op kom jus.” (We bind ourselves with blood)

Clarke wipes the blade on the sleeve of her shirt. Unbeknownst to Nia, she has soaked that sleeve in the Wolfsbane potion given to her by her own son. Careful not to let her face betray her emotions, Clarke slams the tip of the knife back into the heavy wooden table as Nia replies,

“I see you've learned our oath.”

“Do you accept?”

Nia waits a breath before taking the knife in her own hand and mirroring Clarke’s own oath, “Oso tai choda op kom jus.”

“Hod op!” (Wait!) Clarke had nearly forgotten about the servant girl in the corner, so intent on her target that she became merely a shadow. The small girl then launches at Clarke, grabbing her by her wrist and slamming her on the table in the same spot where the knife had just been pulled. She glares angrily at her and smells the sleeve where Clarke had hidden her poison. “Feisbona” (Wolfsbane) Panic settles in where anger once stood as Nia cleans the Wolfsbane off of the edges of the small knife.

“We could've been allies, Clarke. Instead, I declare you and your people enemies of Azgeda.” Nia turns her attention to the girl who saved her, “Ontari, hold out your hand.” The girl doesn’t hesitate and allows the Queen to slice into her own palm with the knife that was intended to kill her queen. “I'm letting you live for now to send a message to Lexa.” As the girl’s blood drips off of her palm, Nia grabs her hand and forces it into a fist. She squeezes hard, forcing more of the substance out and spreads it on Clarke’s face. It’s unlike anything she has ever seen before, blackness as vast as the space that surrounded her home for the first seventeen years of her life. “I have my own Natblida... and she will be the next Commander.”

Clarke quickly makes her way up to Lexa’s throne room, inky black blood covering her face, her drive to protect her omega growing with every step she takes. As she enters the room, Titus is the first to notice her, confusion overtaking his features. “Lexa,” Clarke speaks to the Commander, a power and surety there that Clarke hasn’t felt in months. Time is dwindling and Lexa’s fight against Roan rapidly approaches. “What happened Klark?” Clarke tells Lexa and Titus of her failed assassination attempt and Lexa purses her lips in disapproval. Titus is the first to speak.

“A Commander from the Ice Nation? Now all of Nia's provocations make sense, and we played right into it. She knew you would accept her challenge.”

“I've never seen blood that color before.” Clarke looks to Lexa for clarification of what exactly transpired between her, Nia and the Ice Nation warrior.

“Goes back to the first Commander. When a nightblood child is found, they're brought here to be trained, or supposed to be.”

“You legacy is no longer secure. There is still time to choose a champion.”

“You know I can't do that.”

“Heda…”

“Leave us!” He does as he is told and leaves the two women alone in the throne room once again.

“Titus is right. You're giving her exactly what she wants.”

“Only if I lose. I know you're just trying to help, Clarke, but there's nothing you can do here.”

“I can't just let Roan kill you.”

“If that is to be my fate, you must. You're driven to fix everything for everyone, but you can't fix this. I have to do this on my own, and you have to let me.”

“I won't just sit there and watch you die.”

Titus reenters the room, grave look on his face and calls to his commander, “Heda, taim don kom op” (Commander, it’s time.)  
Lexa looks at the blonde haired woman in front of her, expression soft, as if this may be the last time she gets to see the alpha who so desperately tried to save her from her fate, in spite of how her own actions, have torn at her. She takes one last moment to appreciate the girl before her, “Then this is good-bye... for now.”

***

The steady beating of drums and the hum of the conversations of hundreds of people fill the late afternoon air with an electric intensity. The sun is beating down on Polis, the arena that stands just to the right of Lexa’s tower now filling with people. It is clear that this place has been used for several occasions such as this, its dirt packed floor hardened by the many footsteps that have landed here over the years. A small platform rises off to the side of the arena, offering honored guests an unhindered view of the action. Clarke struggles through the crowd, bumping into bystanders who are uncaring to the fact that they have just rubbed shoulders with the embodiment of death itself, only seeking to get closer to their Commander. Clarke hears Titus begin as she is still pushing her way through the throngs of people.

“Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumou: du souda wan op deyon!” (In single combat, there is only one rule: someone must die today)

Finally Clarke finds a spot along the fence line, within the line of site of her omega.

“Yo na jomp en” (you may begin)

Clarke takes stock of the situation around her, not daring to call out to Lexa causing her a distraction, but wanting nothing more than to rush into the center of the ring and demand this challenge come to an end. Nia sits next to Titus on a raised platform, her nightblood stands ever vigilant behind her, ready for any threat she may perceive.

To her left, Clarke catches sight of Aden and the other nightbloods on the ground watching. She aches for the children, knowing what their Heda means to them and now fully aware of the implications for them should she fall today. Roan pulls his sword and looks up to his mother in the crowd. A quiet and uncertain roar comes from the crowd as he prepares himself for the coming battle.

As Lexa moves to pull her own sword, she catches sight of Clarke moving closer to her, golden hair partially hidden by a black hood. Knowing Lexa has seen her, nerves flood Clarke’s stomach as she pushes the hood back. Messy braids are revealed and Clarke does everything in her power to convey her faith in Lexa to her without words. Lexa’s green eyes meet Clarke’s blue and Clarke’s stomach rolls with anticipation.

“I’m glad you came” Lexa says, softness betraying the severity of the situation she finds herself in.

“Me too” Clarke nods. She needed to be here for her mate today. She needs to lend whatever strength she is able to to the girl who fights with the weight of an entire nation on her shoulders.

Lexa manages to tear her eyes away from the alpha and turns to unsheathe her sword.

Before she can fully turn around, Roan rushes forward, shouts of “HEDA!” from the crowd Lexa’s only warning to prepare against the oncoming silent strike. Instead of landing the cheap shot, Lexa tags Roan in the back with the hilt of her own sword as he rushes past her. Lexa begins her offence with a flurry of blows until her sword comes to lock with Roan’s. His sword on top of hers, he uses his superior height and strength to press Heda to her knees. Lexa moves her left hand up to the sharpened edge of her own sword to get leverage, blade biting into her palm, nightblood spilling out around her forearm. Clarke feels bile rush up into her throat at the sight of her mate bleeding, what was nervousness transforming into a panic. She uses Roan’s distraction at her move to push forward, landing a blow with the hilt of her sword to his face. Red blood springs forth from his nose but the giant of a man seems almost unaffected by the blow. He swings wildly at her and she deflects, but Roan kicks the back of her knee, knocking her to the ground.

He strikes her face with his fist and uses that moment to kick her sword away. Roan only holds the upper hand for a moment as Lexa smashes his knee with her fist from her position on the ground, knocking his sword away and with blinding speed, dashes to pick up both swords. Roan, now swordless, punches a guard and takes his spear, wielding it theatrically. It makes him even slower and Lexa is like a tornado with both her’s and Roan’s swords. Lexa is on the attack but Roan manages to lock her blades with the spear. He uses Lexa’s momentum against her to knock first his sword from her hands then her own. He then plants a boot to her chest sending Lexa flying and landing on her back.

Time slows to a crawl as Roan walks over to Heda, twirling the stolen spear in his hand and standing over her. He brings the spear down with intent but Lexa seems to just lie there. At the last second she rolls away and kicks her feet up at Roan’s legs, knocking him off balance. Lexa springs up to her feet but so does Roan, now wildly swinging his spear. Lexa dodges several swings and grabs the spear in the middle, quickly disarming him and going on the offensive with her newly acquired weapon. She lands one blow, then another, knocking Roan to his knees. She brings the butt of the spear around, slamming Roan under his chin and landing him on his back.

“Gyon op! Taim yu wan op, taim yu nou na wan op kom hainofa! Yu wan op kom bushhada.” (Get up! If you die here, you do not die a prince! You die a coward.) Rage is fueling the Ice Queen’s tirade as it becomes clear that her son will not be victorious.

“Get it over with” Clarke hears Roan say to Lexa. He almost whispers it, his resignation toward his impending death clear in his tone.

“Jus drain jus daun.” Lexa almost shouts through her clenched teeth, anger spurring her forward. To everyone, including Clarke, Lexa’s next move is a complete surprise. Lexa moves her spear hand up from an angle meant to kill Roan and instead takes aim at the stage. In one rapid movement, the spear flies from her hand, moving at a blistering speed before finding its home in the belly of the Ice Queen. It lands dead center on Lexa’s intended target, quickly draining the dim light from Nia’s eyes.

“The queen is dead.” A brief hush falls over the crowd as they wait for their Heda’s next words. “Long live the king!” The crowd erupts at that. Joy and relief permeate the air as the crowd shouts in victory. “Heda! Heda! Heda!” rings through the crowd and Clarke can’t help but think that she has never been more turned on in her entire life. She takes in the site before her, Ontari nearly in tears over the death of her Queen, Roan impassive at his impromptu coronation and Lexa. Lexa stands tall and proud as her people shout her praise, warpaint smearing down her face, black and red blood mixing as she wears her victory proudly. Clarke is uncomfortable and feels the tenting in her pants acutely. She feels a host of confusing emotions. She wants her. Lexa. Her hope in the darkness. Her mate.

At the same time, she knows what she is feeling is temporary. It will not be long before the feeling of betrayal again takes over, the hurt in her heart at being left on that mountain still churns deep inside. She offers a small smile that doesn’t reach her eyes when Lexa looks over to her, heat and pain both fighting for dominance inside her, and Clarke has to walk away.

She returns to her room as the sun sets marking the passage of several hours and Clarke begs for the darkness of night to come to end the suffering of that day. Clarke changes into a flowing nightgown and lights several candles in her bedroom when she hears a soft knocking at the door. She knows who it is without having to smell the pheromones, strong though they are on the other side of her door. She hesitates, unsure still how she feels about the omega before turning to face the door. She walks barefoot across the cold floor, heart beating in her ears as the smell of omega permeates every part of her body. Clarke puts her hand on the handle, and pulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys an early upload for this one, I hope you liked it. Next week is finals week for me so the next one may be a little late but I promise, it will be worth the wait.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over! Hooray for a break. In celebration, I give you, Chapter 6. You'll start to notice deviations from canon in this chapter, they will be even more pronounced in chapters to come. I'm flying beta-less in this chapter, all mistakes are my own. Also, there is smut here....you have been warned.

Leksa stands tall in the arena, the adrenaline that comes from winning a fight to the death coursing through her veins. She preens as the crowd cries out for her, “Heda! Heda! Heda!” As the light leaves the Azqwin’s eyes, she feels safe in a way that she hasn’t felt since before she became Heda. Finally, the woman has faced the Commander’s justice. Leksa has been waiting since she was 16 years old to end the life of the woman who has done nothing but cause pain, and finally, she has paid the price for the lives she has taken. As her mind swirls around thoughts of her lost love, she can’t help but scan the crowd. She makes eye contact with many of her people, causing the roars from the crowd to grow louder, all the while seeking the bright blue eyes that haunt her every thought. 

She finds them in a sea of her people and shudders at what she sees. Klark looks….impassive, a small smile that doesn’t reach her eyes fading as quickly as it appeared causing Leksa to flinch as if she had been hit by an invisible blow. 

Her skaigirl is still hurting, pain clear on her face. Leksa could tell that Klark was trying to be happy and share in the joy that her people were feeling in the moment of her victory but couldn’t. She looks around the crowd again, able to bear the weight of hope thrust on her by the hundreds of onlookers much more readily that she can the look on the alpha’s face. The crowd starts to settle as the low afternoon sun sinks further into the horizon before she is able to scan the place where Klark was standing again. Pain settles in deep in Leksa’s heart as she realises Klark is gone. 

Leksa motions to her guards and they join her in the center of the arena. Silently, they begin moving toward Polis Tower. The crowd pushes in on her from all sides as the group makes their way through the streets. Leksa’s mind is reeling with conflicting emotions, relief, happiness, heat, and pain all tumbling in her chest. She finally makes it to the relative quiet of the tower and moves straight for the elevator waiting for her. She takes the lift up to the top floor where she longs to remove her clothes and clean the dirt and dried blood from her body. She reaches her bed chambers and does just that, quickly stripping her armor and undergarments from her body, uncaring as they hit the floor and she walks to her bathroom. 

Leksa pauses at her mirror, taking in her battered body as emotion threatens to overwhelm her. Covered in a light layer of sweat, Leksa feels her heat acutely now that she is back in her tower. Hollowness coils in her lower belly, begging to be filled. Leksa places both her hands on her cool countertop, attempting to ground herself in the face of so many conflicting emotions. Tears threaten to spill out of her forest green eyes when she resolves to at least try. Her heat has been gripping her for three days, her body crying for her to go to Klark. She knows that Klark is in no frame of mind to have her now, but she must try. Leksa bathes quickly, removing the grime of battle from her overheated skin, rubbing herself nearly raw in an attempt to distract herself from the longing she feels in her core. 

She steps out of the bathroom, not bothering to towel off as the cool night air hits her skin from the open windows on her balcony. Goosebumps line her skin and Leksa puts on a light nightgown, unable to bear any heavier fabrics against her skin. She is absolutely burning from the inside out as turmoil wars in her heart. She longs to give Klark the space she clearly desires but not as much as she longs to be taken by the woman. She reaches up and touches the mating bite that rests in the crook of her neck. The movement sends a new pulse of desire into her belly and Leksa knows she is covered in slick. She makes up her mind in that moment, knowing she has to at least try to find some relief from the only person who can give it to her. 

Moving quickly so she doesn’t lose her nerve, Leksa turns to leave her room. She makes the short walk down the hallway on the floor just beneath her own and stops in front of Wandheda’s room. She breathes deeply, the alpha’s musk threatens to overpower her in such close proximity. Leksa hesitates briefly before moving her hand to the door and knocking softly. She can hear Klarke moving toward the door inside her room, bare feet hitting the hard floor inside. Leksa holds her breath as the door is opened, revealing what Leksa can only describe as an angel. If she weren’t already holding her breath, she would have been forced to at the sight. Klark is clad in a deep blue nightgown, flowing softly over her generous curves and Leska feels her mouth go dry. Emotion caught in her throat, she is unable to speak, grateful that Klark can to find words when she can’t. 

“Is this "I told you so"?” The small smirk on Klark’s face gives Leksa some hope that maybe, just maybe Klark is willing to help her tonight. 

Finally able to speak, Leksa replies softly, “No. This is "thank you." And Leksa is grateful, seeing Klark there, standing beside her to watch her fight lent her the support she needed to end the fight with Roan the way she did. Nia was a threat to Klark and having the two in such close proximity is the main reason that Leksa ended the fight by killing the frigid queen.

“Come in.” Klarke motions for her to enter her room, a much kinder greeting than when she last knocked on the alpha’s door. Leksa takes a step past the threshold and her stomach nearly drops out of her body when Klark reaches out and grabs her injured hand as she passes. “Sit down.” Klark instructs firmly, still holding on to her hand, “Let me change that for you.” Candles dance and throw shadows all over Klark’s room and she takes a moment to simply observe as she sits in a chair that Klark pulled out for her. A small whimper escapes her lips as she bemoans the loss of contact. Once again, Leksa is unable to speak and is grateful when the alpha takes the lead in the conversation. 

“That girl that was with Nia, Ontari, what will happen to her?” Curiosity genuine on her face, Leksa doesn’t know how Klark can concentrate on anything other than the smell of heat that Leksa has brought into the room. Leksa knows Klark is unlike any alpha she has ever met. Leksa has never met an alpha so unaffected by her heat and the realization that it is likely the hurt that Klark harbors from Leksa’s actions causes her to shift uncomfortably in her chair before replying, stoic mask back in place.

“She won't be back until the conclave after my death.” It takes every bit of willpower Leksa possesses not to reach out and touch Klark in that moment. Klark takes a piece of cloth and rips it into a bandage as she continues speaking.

“Do you ever talk about anything other than your death?” Amusement plain in her voice, Leksa looks up to see Klark smirking at her. The sight pulls Leksa out of her own head and causes her to smile at the blonde in return. “Thank you for backing me.” Leksa says, unable to contain the happiness she has found from breaking through her words.

“I was just doing what was right for my people.” Leksa’s smile fades and she struggles to quickly put her impassive mask back in place. She fails and knows that Klark can see the pain in her eyes. 

“Your ambassadors betrayed you. How do you move forward?” Klark finishes with the bandage but Leksa takes notice that Klark continues to hold on to her injured hand. “They were doing what they believed was right for their people, too.” 

Nothing to distract her now, Klark makes eye contact with Leksa. As blue eyes meet green, the air becomes palpable with tension. Leksa wants so badly to pull the alpha closer. She needs her to know how much she regrets betraying her on that mountain. Leksa needs her. Leksa wants her. Klark is so beautiful and smells like the heavens on a clear night and Leksa is drunk on the feeling when suddenly, Klark stands, dropping Leksa’s hand abruptly with the motion. “Reshop, Heda.” Leksa is stunned, at first at the pain that the loss of contact with her alpha causes, but then at the woman’s use of her own language. 

Leksa didn’t think it was possible to be more attracted to Klark than she already was, but the sound of her voice in Leksa’s language sent even more slick between her legs. Leksa stands on shaking legs, shortening the distance between them once again. Leksa knows Klark can sense what she needs and chooses to ignore it, that realization bringing the pain that she knew she would feel before she came. “Good night, Ambassador.” Lexa reluctantly walks away, resigning herself to her miserable state when Klark reaches out as she passes and turns Leksa to face her. Klark brushes hair out of Leksa’s face, leaving her palm on the side of her face near her ear. Leksa purrs at the contact and nuzzles into the touch. Leksa plants a soft kiss to her palm, desperation now clawing at her.

“Please, Klark. It hurts” Leksa whines. She looks up to blue eyes and finds a storm brewing there. Uncertainty marks Klark’s features, a small crease forming between her eyebrows as she takes in the omega before her. Leksa can see Klark is torn, the alpha inside her has to be raging with need at the sight of the begging omega. Leksa can smell her arousal as plain as she can feel her own. Mixed with the scent of alpha desire, however, is uncertainty. Klark still battles with her pain, the pain that Leksa caused. 

Leksa again takes a step forward, their bodies almost flush as Leksa bares her throat in submission. Something snaps within Klark at that and suddenly, the alpha rushes forward. She catches Leksa’s lips in a bruising kiss, the force of it almost making Leksa cum on the spot. Leksa begins purring as Klark pushes her body into Leksa’s, more aggressive than she has ever been with the omega. The pain is still present, but Leksa blocks it out. She is too far gone now to think of anything other than the need to be claimed by the powerful alpha in front of her. 

Klark growls quietly as her hands begin roaming over Leksa’s body. She moves her right hand down past Leksa’s hips, finding the bare skin that is exposed by the long slit in Leksa’s night clothes. Klark is everywhere at once and Leksa can do nothing but submit to her movements. Klark’s lips latch on to the mating bite on Leksa’s neck and sucks hard, causing Leksa’s knees to buckle. 

Klark catches her before she can hit the floor and moves her quickly to the bed. Klark all but throws Leksa on to her bed furs, her dress falling open to the side, revealing her swollen slit to the alpha as she lands on her belly. Leksa looks up behind her and meets Klarks eyes. They are no longer blue, black pupils dominating the orbs as her own arousal overpowers her. There is a hunger in Klark’s face that Leksa has never seen before and it threatens to tip Leksa over the edge once again. 

“Present” Klark demands and Leksa quickly obliges. Pulling her dress up over her ass so no fabric gets in the way, she is completely exposed to the demanding alpha. On her knees and elbows, ass in the air, she is completely swollen and covered in slick, small touches from the alpha earlier in the evening beginning her arousal and the heavy kisses only causing more wetness to pool between her legs. Leksa presses her face into the mattress as she further elevates her pussy into the air. Klark moves hungrily behind her, moving her own dress up to expose her throbbing member. Unable to see her mate any longer, Leksa is on edge waiting for the next touch. She squirms with need and a slight fear of rejection starts to build as Klark takes a moment behind her. 

The fear quickly subsides as she feels both of Klark’s hands reach up to her hips, grabbing them roughly and she hears Klark whisper, “Mine.” Leksa soars at the praise when suddenly, she feels one of Klark’s hands move from her hips. Her other hand begins lessening its grip and Leksa feels the fear of abandonment surge forward once again. She cannot be left like this. She needs relief that only her alpha can bring and she is prepared to beg for it. 

The need for begging quickly becomes unnecessary as Leksa feels the very tip of Klark’s dick touch her slit. Klark slowly moves the engorged head down toward Leksa’s clit. As soon as it makes contact, Leksa feels orgasm rip through her. She has been on the edge of it for so long, the suddenness of the clenching of her channel catches Leksa by surprise. Klark stills behind her, also clearly taken aback by the sudden rush of fluid coming from between the omega’s legs. The edge has been dulled slightly for Leksa but she is not yet satisfied. Leksa still needs Klark’s knot in order for the pounding between her legs to stop. 

Klark knows that too and gently strokes the omega’s ass as she purrs through her aftershocks. It doesn’t take long for Leksa to recover, suddenly frustrated with the alpha’s stillness, she begins rocking her pussy back and forth along the shaft of Klark’s cock. Leksa can feel the pulsing need in the hardened member and it spurs her on further. She begins moving faster and she hears Klark moan in response. She glances back over her shoulder to see Klark’s head thrown back in bliss, both hands now holding on to Leksa’s hips trying to hold on. Suddenly, Klark’s hands on Leksa’s hips squeeze down even harder in a bruising grasp, stilling her movements. Leksa whines in response when Klark’s hand moves back down to her own cock. She lines up the head with Leksa’s opening and slowly pushes forward. Leksa’s breath hitches at the sudden intrusion and she does her best to relax to accept more of Klark inside of her. Klark is still moving forward, slowly pushing herself deeper into Leksa’s channel. The pushing of Klark’s dick suddenly causes a painful stretch inside of her and Leksa lets out a small cry at the feeling. Immediately, Klark stops and begins to pull herself back out. “No Klark! Please! I’m ok please….just please keep going”

“I don’t want to hurt you Lexa” she says, continuing to remove herself from Leksa’s insides. Leksa clamps down immediately on the head of Klark’s cock before it can slide out of her body. “Please Klark! I need you” Klark stills at that, the smell of doubt now permeating the air around her arousal. Klark steadily holds herself there, dick barely inside the omega and Leksa is left to wonder once again how the girl possesses such an ironclad will to prevent her from simply fucking into the omega and taking what she wants. Eyes now screwed shut, Leksa begs once again “Beja, Klark. Beja.” She starts leaning back into Klark, trying to take her back inside her channel.

“Shhhh, Leksa, sha, ai nah. Tel ai taim laksen yu.” (yes, I will. Tell me if I hurt you) 

Leksa groans loudly at that. Klark’s Trigedasleng as clear as if she was born on the ground, affection radiating through her words. Leksa lets herself relax into Klark’s gentle touches as the alpha finally begins pressing forward again. She moves even slower than she did before, softly stroking Leksa’s hips as she moves. 

Leksa preens at the attention but craves Klark deeper. Harder. She needs Klark to cum inside of her so that the burning need will finally be sated. Klark is halfway inside of her when suddenly, Leksa bucks her hips and pulls Klark all the way inside of her, sheathing her cock all the way inside of burning pussy. They both let out a groan at that but Leksa is not satisfied. She begins rocking back and forth, allowing Klark to slide an inch out before throwing herself back, again and again. Leksa thinks it cannot get any better than that when suddenly, Klark’s grip once again tightens on her hips. 

“Be still.” She orders, alpha command clear in her voice. Leksa immediately does as told and Klark pulls back, leaving just an inch still inside of her. Leksa doesn’t have time to whimper before Klark slams back into her hard, burying herself so her hip bones press into Leksa’s upturned ass. A sinful moan escapes Leksa’s lips at the motion which Klark quickly repeats. She thrusts deeply, three, four, five times before she speaks. “Ste gonan” (Hold on)

Both hands on her hips rooting Leksa in place, Klark picks up her pace. She thrusts forcefully and quickly into Leksa’s cunt, brutally fucking into her. Leksa’s mind goes completely blank, all thought lost to the pleasure she feels from Klark’s shaft pounding without mercy into her. The sound of wetness and slapping skin resonates throughout the room as Leksa spirals further into pleasure. Klark’s right hand reaches around to the front of Leksa’s pussy, a single finger sliding between her pussy lips to circle her clit. Leksa’s head springs off the bed furs and she see stars. Klark’s ministrations continue and Leksa can feel tension coiling in her belly. 

Klark presses harder with her finger, circling faster and faster. Leksa’s channel grips tighter and tighter onto Klark’s cock, still thrusting hard inside of her when release overtakes her body. Pulse after pulse of wetness spills violently out of her body but Klark doesn’t even pause her movement. She has mercy on her sensitive clit but never slows her pace, clearly close to her own release. “Knot me Klark. I am yours. Please Klark. Please!” 

Leksa can feel her knot pressing up against her channel, its width looming just outside of where Leksa wants it but Klark holds it back. “Please Klark” Now dripping with wetness, Leksa knows she can take the knot, even at Klark’s current pace but Klark holds it back still. Her movements become erratic, orgasm threatening to overtake her and Leksa becomes frantic. She needs her knot and presses her ass back in an attempt to take it for herself. Klark responds with a loud “smack” of her palm onto her ass. It is not hard enough to hurt but its intent to rebuke causing pain nonetheless. Leksa whimpers but Klark doesn’t stop fucking her. Klark pulls out of her slightly, leaving just a couple inches buried inside of her as she starts coming. 

Jet after jet of thick cum spills into Leksa’s already slick channel, spilling out around the juncture of their bodies. Leksa whimpers and mewls at the feeling, knowing that Klark’s cum in her belly will be enough to stop her heat but still leaving her feeling empty without her knot. Klark continues to cum inside of her for several more seconds, hands still tightly gripping her hips. Tears threaten to spill from Lexa’s eyes as she feels Klark slump over on top of her. Her now softening dick slides out of her, feeling darkness over take her previously hopeful heart. 

Leksa falls flat on her stomach, Klark’s weight holding her in place on the furs. She can’t hold back tears any longer as she feels Klark’s seed spilling out of her. Silently, Leksa sobs underneath her alpha, her body shaking at the effort to stay silent. Klark rolls off of her, leaving Leksa feeling even more exposed and alone. Leksa pulls her knees up to her chest, attempting to lessen her vulnerability in front of her mate. 

She feels the mattress dip beside her, Klark having returned from wherever she went. “Leksa” she whispers close to her ear, accent favoring her own and she softly stroke her hair. “I’m going to clean you up now, ok?” Leksa buries her face in her hands and nods, giving the alpha the permission she requested to touch her ruined body. She feels warmth spread through her as Clarke touches her sore pussy with the damp rag. As if she is afraid she may hurt her, Klark cleans her pussy softly, removing the excess fluid that pooled there following their combined release. She reaches for another damp towel and moves down Leksa’s body, gently cleaning her legs.

Satisfied with her work, Klark moves up Leksa’s body, dirty towels cast aside on the floor. She presses her body against Leksa’s, her softened cock having retreated back inside her body as Leksa’s heat is now sated. She throws an arm around Leksa’s body, still curled up like a child on top of her furs. “Move up, Lexa.” She asks more than commands and Leksa complies. Klark moves gently with her and pulls the covers down to warm the omega’s body. “Lexa, I’m going to ask a servant to get your tea, now. I will be right back, ok?” The softness with which Klark speaks to her now in stark contrast to what they just did, Leksa nods and allows the alpha to leave. She whispers to someone in the hall and comes back a minute later with a hot cup of tea. 

Klark sits beside Leksa on top of the bed furs and urges her to sit up. “I know there is less of a chance of pups without the knot Lexa but you should drink. It is still possible and we can’t…..” her sentence tapers off and Leksa takes the warm tea from her hands and nods in ascent. 

She downs the tea in one sip, hating its taste. It is bitter and sits heavily on her tongue. This is the second time Klark has brought this tea to her since they met. The first, only hours before Leksa’s ultimate betrayal on Mount Weather. Clouded with emotion again, Leksa feels tears that have only just stopped falling threaten to spill over again. She looks up and finds blue eyes searching hers, concern clear in her face. “I’m so sorry Lexa. I just….I wasn’t ready yet. For the knot. To be tied. I didn’t mean to hurt….” Leksa interjects by shaking her head and waving a hand in dismissal, not wanting her to continue. 

Silence impregnates the room around them as the tears that never really stopped fall down Leksa’s sunkissed cheeks. Klark sits beside her on the her bed and gently lifts her hands to Leksa’s face. She swipes both thumbs across the wet path under her eyes and stares softly at her mate. Leksa feels vulnerable and raw before her mate, a hurt of her own making settling deep in her chest. Leksa moves to place the top half of her naked body underneath the furs, the action causing Klark to drop her hands and her stare from Leksa’s face. Klark is still bare before her, sitting close beside her, a picture of beauty, danger, and uncertainty. They spend the next several moments just watching each other. Klark’s eyes never moving from Leksa’s, making her feel even more naked and uncovered than she truly is under the furs. Leksa swallows thickly, her emotions beginning to settle in the silence surrounding the two mates. 

“Stay.” Klark finally speaks. Her voice cracks over the gentle command, her scent clear that this is not an order Leksa must follow. Leksa quirks her head to the side and takes in the picture before her. Klark has still not moved to cover her nakedness, choosing to remain vulnerable in front of the Commander, even as Leksa has chosen to retreat to the safety of the covers. “If you want. To stay that is. In my room. Tonight.” Klark is stuttering nervously over her words and finally looks away from Leksa’s eyes. She does so only to close her eyes for a moment and breathe deeply. After inhaling all of the air her lungs will hold, Klark holds it for just a moment before noisily blowing the air out of her mouth. She opens her eyes and again looks at Leksa. “I would like for you to stay here with me tonight. If you will have me.” Klark finally manages to get out what she was trying to say, the depth of her request causing her to visibly swallow hard, nerves clearly affecting the alpha now. 

Leksa closes her own eyes now but instead of one deep breath, takes several. Her throat is raw and painful with the sting of tears that she has spilled and ones that she has held back. Not trusting her own voice, she subtly nods and lays on her side to face Klark. The blonde accepts her answer and gets up to begin blowing out candles around her room. She hesitates at the last one, the candelabra closest to her bed and turns back to face her mate. “Lex, is it ok if I leave this one? I have a hard time. With the dark.” The Commander eyes Klark quizzically, stunned at her admission of weakness. Even though Klark remained naked in front of her, baring her skin to the Commander, Leksa had not sensed any show of vulnerability from her mate before now. Still unwilling to trust her voice, Leksa simply nods, accepting Klark’s admission of fear without judgement. 

Klark pulls the bed furs back so that she may join Leksa. Klark’s skin is cool having been exposed to the ambient air in her room for so long, her chilly fingers brush Leksa’s shoulder while situating herself in the bed causing goosebumps to raise on Leksa’s arm. “Moba, Leksa” (Sorry, Lexa) Klark smiles sheepishly at Leksa as she turns to face her. Klark props her head up on her hand, elbow bent so that she is slightly elevated above the omega. “You do not need to apologize Klark. You have done nothing for which you should be sorry.” Klark smiles at Leksa then. A small smile, but one that reaches her eyes. “You found your voice. You had me worried for a bit there.” 

“My voice was never lost, Klark.” Klark’s smile grows. “It’s an expression, Lexa.” Leksa cuts her eyes playfully at her mate, “Mockery is not the product….” Leksa begins, but Klark cuts her off and finishes for her “of a strong mind. I know Lex, I know, it’s just... the face you make when you’re confused. It’s. Cute.” 

Leksa’s heart soars. She lifts her eyes to look straight into Klark’s and sees an emotion there that looks like genuine affection. “Thank you Klark.” Leksa says, intentionally clicking the last ‘k” and watching the alpha for the reaction she knows will follow. She watches Klark’s face intently, eyelids slowly covering sky blue irises as Klark pulls one side of her bottom lip between her teeth and inhales deeply. Goosebumps rise over Klark’s flesh and Leksa can’t help but want to tease her back. “If you are cold Klark,” again, emphasising the ‘k’ “you may move closer to me.” Leksa pauses, slight panic elevating her heart rate as she realizes what she said. What she meant as a teasing gesture actually came out as an invitation and she is mortified. Fear of rejection springs forth and she worries she went too far. Things were going so well, how could she have made such a foolish mistake? Now Leksa is the one who slowly closes her eyes. She knows that worry lines have formed between her furrowed eyebrows and she desperately hopes Klark does not run. 

All her fears are put to rest when Klark places a gentle hand to the side of her face and brushes her thumb over the worry lines between her eyes, encouraging her to open them. She does, and watches as Klark pulls her body under the bed furs and closer to her body. Klark’s hand that was on her face is now under the covers drawing lazy circles on Leksa’s side, just above her hip and she hums in response. Klark begins purring and draws the omega’s body even closer to her own, the light circles now being drawn on Leksa’s back as their naked skin presses up against each other. True happiness takes root in Leksa’s heart and begins to spread throughout her entire body. She feels the gentle touch and the pleased purr coming from her alpha in the depths of her being and she burrows her nose into the crook of Klark’s neck. Leksa breathes deeply then turns to a pool of mush when Klark places a gentle kiss over her mating mark. Leksa whimpers and returns the gesture. 

They two lie in each other’s arms, simply enjoying each other’s presence for what feels like the shortest eternity Leksa has ever experienced when Klark finally speaks, “So what happens next. With Ice Nation and with Arcadia?” The true unspoken question is what Leksa wants from Klark. “Tomorrow at first light we will ride to Arcadia together and present the body of the Azqwin to the people of Arcadia and bring justice to your people for the lives of the 49 members of Skaikru who were killed at her order.” Klark eyes Leksa, seemingly please with the answer until she corrects the Commander, “Our people.” Leksa beams at her alpha as it seems true understanding has finally taken hold in her mind. Never again will Leksa be forced to choose between her people and her mate. Skaikru is part of her coalition, Klark can now be hers and nothing can stand in the way. “Sha, Klark. Our people.”

A small yawn arises and it finally hits Leksa how tired she is. Much has happened today and it has left her body exhausted. Single candle still burning beside their shared bed in Klark’s room, the two lovers hold tightly to each other in the late night as they drift off to sleep. “Reshop, Heda.” Klark whispers to her. “Goodnight, Ambassador.” Leksa replies, contentment and sleep coloring her tone. They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, Leksa’s head resting gently on her alpha’s shoulder, both women sleep well for the first time in a very long time.

****

Morning for the pair came well before the sunrise as they set out for Arcadia on horseback. Klark is obviously familiar with riding as she looks comfortable, if a little unsteady atop her midnight black mare. If she is being honest with herself, Klark may be even more comfortable in her saddle than she is in her own, she smirks a bit, thinking on the pleasant soreness between her legs that is the cause of her current discomfort. Leksa’s own stallion is sibling to the one that Klark rides, Leksa having chosen that particular horse for her mate given her familiarity with its twin. She has ridden the same horse since she had become Heda and as such, she trusted the mare to provide an easy ride for her alpha.

Leksa couldn’t help but stare at her mate in the misty morning fog as they drew near to Klark’s village. Both of the women are wearing matching black light armor, unintentionally chosen for this journey. The biggest contrast comes in their opposing head coverings, Leksa’s a deep red in keeping with the traditional color of the Commander. She elected not to don her war paint on this peace keeping mission, simply choosing to wear the small brass cog indicative of her station. Leksa has her brown hair pulled back, mostly covered by the shroud atop her head. And then there is Klark, her wild blonde hair halls freely over her shoulders, her own sapphire blue head covering doing little to tame it. Her face is relaxed and there is a lightness to her features. Klark is at ease in her presence but there is a scent to the air and a slight crinkle in the corner of her sky blue eyes. Leksa can tell that she is deep in thought and she dares to break the comfortable silence they have ridden in for the past few hours. 

“Thinking about home?” Leksa offers, a confidence in her tone there that hadn’t been present with her alpha until last night in her bed. 

“Thinking about whether Arkadia is home. When I left, it had a different name. I was different.” 

“You left a hero to your people, and you return one. The Mountain Slayer returns with the body of the Ice Queen. You bring them justice.” 

“You bring them justice.” Klark replies. Her face has turned playful and Leksa’s ever present mask of passivity is shattered at the smirk that rests on her mate’s face. 

“We bring them peace.” They rest easy again in the saddle, neither of them able to contain the happiness plain on their faces. The warriors around them don’t seem to notice the sparks between the two, either that or they are so lost in their own happiness that they are oblivious to the stares and snickering from the Leksa’s personal guard.

“Heda!” A worried shout from one of the lookouts cause Leksa to shift out of her day dream and back to the present. “Indra seeks a word with you Heda! She seemed….angry.” The lookout bows his head to her and moves to the side so as not to interfere with her travel. “Ai na goch yu op, Heda” (I will guide you, Commander) “Mochof.” (Thank you) 

The party on horseback now race to their destination, urgency plain in the face of the lookout. Leksa left two warriors to guard the cart holding the body of the Azkwin. Leksa can feel apprehension rising in her chest the closer she draws to Indra. She can see that the Trikru warriors she sent to guard the Skikru camp are much further away than she had ordered, the sight of the defensive ring not helping to ease her anxiety. They arrive at Indra’s tent in no time, Heda and Wanheda dismount immediately. 

The mates waste no time heading in to the tent, both giving off anxious pheromones as they enter the tent of the obviously agitated Trikru General. Indra’s face is curled up into a snarl, her own alpha pheromones are angry and filled with aggression. She looks up from her map on her small war table and takes notice of the mates entering her tent. Immediately she drops to a knee before her Commander, turning her neck slightly to the side in an impressive show of submission to the omega. “Heda, I am glad you arrived when you did.”

“Chit don kom au?” (What happened?)

“Hukop de ste odon. Emo fous step klin gon oso trap nat.” (The alliance is broken. Their army will march on our camp tonight)

“What are you saying, Indra? The summit was two days ago how could Kane do this?”

“It wasn’t Kane. It was Pike. Belomi convinced him to spare our army an attack in the night but gave us two days to leave. Belomi says he knows that Skaikru’s quarrel isn’t with Trikru but with the northern members of the Coalition. And with the Commander herself. Pike disagreed and insists on killing us all, but Belomi convinced him to give us time. Pike made him deliver a message to me to give to you.”

“What message?” Leksa cannot contain her anger at this turn of events. She risked everything to save the Skaikru, their insolence almost cost her her life. The coalition is more fragile now than it has been in three years.

“Skaikru rejects the coalition. This is their land now. We can leave, or we can die”

“Send riders. I call upon the armies of the 12 Clans. In a day's time, we lay waste to Arkadia and everyone within its walls.” Any semblance of control she maintained before is lost at the confirmation of her suspicions. The sky people have no idea what they have done. Rejecting her Coalition is a declaration of war and she will not let that stand. She will no longer be weak when it comes to these petulant children.

“Sha, Heda. Maun op!” (Yes, Commander. Mount up!)

“Wait. Give me time to fix this.” Klark turns to leave the Trikru camp, blue eyes frantic in search of a solution she knows is unlikely to come.

“Hod em op” (Stop her.) Leksa orders and her guard obeys without question. They step in Klark’s path, immediately halting her forward progress. 

“What are you doing?” Klark turns to face her, fury and helplessness betraying her voice and suddenly, Leksa realizes the severity of the predicament they have gotten themselves into. Wounds have only just begun to heal between them, deep cuts still oozing blood that had been drawn by loyalty to their own people now at risk of bursting open at their flimsy seams.

“I can't let you leave, Clarke.” Leksa allows a softness to enter her tone when speaking to her mate, she knows it is weakness but she cannot bring the full force of her anger down on the blonde. 

“So I'm a prisoner now, just like that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Lexa, let me go to Arkadia...” 

“No.” Leksa interrupts her mate, refusing to let her out of her sight, not just given the state of affairs between their two people but also between the women themselves.

“At least let me talk to Kane. We can bring him here.” Klark’s mind is clearly reeling. WIthout stopping to see if Leksa will allow the action, she steps past her mate and looks to Indra. “Indra, at the summit, Kane told me he gave you a radio, a way to signal him. Do it, please.” Indra looks to her commander, the difference in reverence between the two alphas not lost on Leksa. Finally, Klark turns back around and makes eye contact with her mate. 

Leksa’s eyes are now calm, the green in them softening and lightening as she takes in the turmoil that lies within the bright blue of Klark’s own eyes. Klark turns her head slightly to the side, exposing her neck to her mate and Leksa’s heart skips a beat. Had Klark’s blonde hair not been flowing over her shoulders, the bite that she had placed there would have been in plain view and that thought is enough to make the omega tremble slightly. A subtle nod from her Commander and Indra does as Klark has requested. 

Time passes slowly as the group of warriors awaits word from Kane. A series of chirps on the radio that Kane gave Indra the only indication that he heard their call at all. The group decides they will rest inside the tent, the two alphas and their omega commander remain silent as they wait, no one sure how to approach any of the others. Leksa’s head picks up at the smell of another alpha just outside of the tent. Klark noticed it as well and looks curiously at Leksa before a barely noticeable snarl pulls at one side of her face. Leksa smirks internally at the display, this is the first time she has picked up even a hint of alpha jealousy from her mate and it makes her omega silently preen. A few seconds later, Oktevea kom Skaikru walks slowly through the opening and into the tent. Klark’s previous snarl subsides as she realizes the mated alpha is no threat to her and speaks to the girl, “Octavia? Where's Kane?”

“He sent me. Indra. Thank God.”  
“How did this happen?”  
“Kane lost the election to Pike. Everything's different.”   
“Your people voted for this?”   
“No. No. I don't believe that.”   
“What do you know, Clarke? You haven't been here.”   
“Listen to me. The Grounder army is gonna be here in less than a day. I need to see Bellamy.”   
“Bellamy was a part of this. He's with Pike. What makes you think he'll help us?”   
“He saved Indra's life and the lives of every Trikru warrior here.”   
“If what Octavia's saying is true, then Pike trusts him. If I can get to him, he can get to Pike.” 

“You can't just walk through the gates, Clarke. You've been living with their enemy. You are mated to their Commander! If it were me, I'd kill you on the spot.” Indra, Oktevea, and Klark all stare wide eyed at the Commander at the admission. Leksa knew that word of their mating would be less than happily received, especially by Indra but in this moment, she felt she had no choice in trying to reason with her stubborn alpha. 

“I can get her in.” Oktevea says with a playful glint in her eyes. The young skaikru girl seems to have an affinity for mischief and Leksa can only hope that she is able to manage to pull off this challenge. Leksa knows that she needs to let Klark go to her people. Wiping out an entire klan, petulant as they may be, will not help her achieve her ultimate goal of peace. Leksa knows that if anyone is able to come up with a way for her to save the skaikru it will be Klark, she can only hope that this decision does not cost her alpha her life. 

Leksa nods to the two young alphas and they both turn to leave out of Indra’s tent. Klark pauses at the tent flap and casts a sidelong glance at the omega. Her blue eyes seem to convey a regret that Klark is unable to speak aloud and that sends Leksa heart to hammering in her chest. 

Klark leaves and Leksa spends the next several hours nervously pacing Indra’s tent. Indra thankfully gives her the space she desperately needs and leaves her alone with her thoughts. It is obvious that Indra wants to speak with her about her mating but refrains, fearing she has been insolent enough for the day. It is nearly the dead of night when Klark returns, her blonde hair disheveled and her face made of stone, betraying nothing of what had transpired in the Skaikru camp. 

Leksa breaks the silence, “So tell us, Clarke, how does this end? Have you come up with a way to save your people yet again?” Klark inhales deeply, trying to calm herself and gives the omega an unexpected answer. “No. Only you can do that. What happened here was an act of war. Your army was here to help us, and my people rejected them. You have every right to respond, every right to wipe us out, or you can change the way you do things.”

Indra speaks up in anger then, quick to defend her commander, “Why should she change? Blood must have blood.” 

Clearly anticipating resistance, Klark is quick to retort, “Really? Because from where I stand, the only way that ends is with everyone dead.” She softens her voice and moves closer to her mate, speaking directly to her now, “So what kind of leader do you want to be, the kind who kills every chance she gets because that's your way or the kind who shows the world a better way.”

Leksa holds her breath, standing so close to her alpha and inhaling her scent nearly causes her to start swaying as she considers what the beautiful blonde is saying. Indra speaks again before Leksa gets a chance, “You consider letting this declaration of war go unavenged a better way?” 

“If it ends a cycle of violence, yes. If it brings about peace, yes. Someone has to take the first step. Let it be you. You say you want peace. Everything you've done was to achieve that, yet here we stand on the brink of another war, a war you could stop.”

Leksa still has not spoken, her mate having put words to ideas that she has had since the formation of her coalition. She has longed to put an end to ‘jus drein jus daun’ for many years, knowing that her goal of true peace could not be achieved until that basic tenant is overturned but the timing has never been right. “Commander, you can't seriously be considering this.”

This is a risk and Leksa knows it. More of a risk than allowing Skaikru into her coalition, that choice having almost cost her her life. “I'm not considering it. I'm doing it.”

“Heda, please.” 

“Indra, our people act as if war is easier than peace. If that's so, should we not try and achieve the more difficult goal?” 

“Polis will not support you. Titus…” 

“Titus is my subject. They're all my subjects. Do you say they will defy me? Will you defy me?” 

“No, Heda. I will not.” Indra’s anger is palpable in the room, she does not take lightly to Skaikru’s defiance of her coalition, her desire to defend her commander and lay waste to the offenders nearly bordering on treasonous. 

“Then let it be known. Blood must not have blood.” FInally, a chance at real peace. Leksa knows there is much work to do yet, convincing her ambassadors of her plan the first and likely most difficult challenge. “Indra, I will ride back to Polis with Klark and inform the ambassadors of my decision. You will remain here but keep your distance. As the armies of the twelve klans arrive, you will keep this defensive perimeter until I return. No Skaikru is to be harmed unless they initiate violence first.”

“Sha Heda.”

Leksa turns and looks at her mate and Leksa thinks she has never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Blue eyes sparkle at her in admiration, blonde hair still wild around her head, poking out in various directions and a small smile on her plump pink lips that reaches her eyes. “Shall we?” Leksa asks, wanting to arrive back at Polis during the night so that they may warn the ambassadors of her plan as soon as possible the next day.

“Sha, Heda” Klark says with a glint in her eyes and a slight bend in her waist. The two leave Indra’s tent and mount their horses and begin the long trek back to Polis. They ride close together, their legs brushing periodically, happiness plain in Klark’s scent. Leksa knows new challenges await them with the dawn but she allows herself to live in this moment now, not knowing when the next time will be that she will be allowed to feel this content.


	7. Chapter Seven: Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole lot here folks...this is a long one (like 3 times as long as my usual chapters) but I just couldn't cut out a lot of the things I had planned on cutting out. ****TRIGGER WARNING**** Lexa gets shot. She will live, I promise you you just won't get the details on that in this chapter.

They arrived at Polis Tower in the very early morning hours after being in the saddle for over three hours. Clarke didn’t want to admit it to Lexa but she was scared. Her people stand on the brink of annihilation yet again, a seemingly ever present threat since their arrival on the ground. Sleep continued to evade the alpha, even after Lexa had succumbed to it shortly after they arrived at their destination. Clarke had invited her mate to stay with her again in hopes that both of them might be able to find rest in each other’s company. 

Now, in the early morning light, Clarke has resigned herself to the fact that sleep will not be coming to her this day. She glances over at Lexa, resting peacefully in a chair, and she is struck with inspiration. She feels the need to create something beautiful, a feeling that she hasn’t possessed the peace necessary to focus on since she was pulled out of her cell in solitary confinement on the Ark. She looks around her room, knowing that there had to be something to draw with somewhere. There is a table at her bedside and she moves to open the drawers. Most of the people on the ground cannot read or write, that information having been lost to the grounders, save for nightbloods. 

Nightbloods, Clarke has learned, form the entirety of the formally educated population. Once they are found by seekers, they are given a year to report to Polis for training. Most of them are too young to have had puberty therefore they all train together. As children, they learn to read and write, how to fight, geography, and the secrets of the flame. Once they reach puberty, alphas train to become seekers, trained even more in depth in the lay of the land, getting to know the different cultures of each clan and how to survive on their own for months. Betas inherit further secrets of their faith, learning things that only beta nightbloods are privy to, one of them one day chosen to rise to the rank of flamekeeper. Lastly, omegas. The only nightbloods eligible to become Heda. They are trained to lead and to fight and to survive. All of them knowing that only one of them will live following the conclave. The omega trait is far more common amongst nightbloods than it is in the normal population, and each of them is precious but destined for a harrowing fate. Even the single winner of the conclave will likely have a short lifespan, every Commander before them having been killed violently and far too soon. 

Clarke shakes herself out of her thoughts and returns to the couch across from her mate with a piece of coal and paper. That will have to do for now. Soft morning light pours in through the big eastern windows of her room, casting a heavenly glow onto the peaceful face of her omega. Clarke slowly places coal to paper and begins moving her hand, sunlight warming the sleeping hands that hold the known world together. She feels her blood warming in her chest as Lexa’s face begins to look back at her from the paper. Peace fills her soul as she imagines the hidden emerald irises that pull at her heartstrings. Those eyes that threaten to make her feel whole again, in spite of every resistance. Lexa has shown her over and over again that she will not betray her. Clarke closes her eyes, drawing the sleeping woman now from memory. She opens them again, sensing a shift in the atmosphere of the room. Her picture is almost finished, only a few details need to be added but Clarke can’t focus on that any longer. Something is wrong. 

She takes in Lexa’s still sleeping form, seemingly still at peace save the small crinkle between her eyebrows. Clarke looks around for an unseen threat and finds none. She is filled with an overwhelming need to protect and she pulls her lips up in a small snarl. Suddenly Clarke realises what is happening. It’s Lexa. She has read before about mated alphas and omegas being linked to their mates somehow telepathically but never put much stock in it. There were never many omegas on the Ark, maybe 3 or 4 a generation and she knew of none of them that experienced such a thing. Proximity to Lexa now is proving that a connection is most definitely there. Lexa is dreaming, her breath quickens in her chest and Clarke moves quickly to her side.

The omega begins to whimper and Clarke places a gentle touch to her shoulders, purring lightly to try to soothe her. Lexa blinks quickly, first then second flashes of forest green eyes stopping Clarke’s breath in her throat. “Hey, hey, it's ok. You're ok.” Clarke offers to the writhing woman, torn from her slumber by some invisible threat. “What were you dreaming about?” Lexa moves closer into her embrace, seeking strength freely given. 

Lexa takes a moment to breathe her in before she speaks, “Commanders before me. They speak to me in my sleep. I saw their deaths... at war, at the hands of an assassin.” Lexa has tried to explain her connection to the past commanders before, always vague on the details and Clarke knows that she must be missing some important part of the ideology, this genuine fear of a dream seemingly too intense for what she knows. “It was just a nightmare.” Clarke holds on to the whimpering girl drawing soothing circles on her back outside of the light cotton shirt she is wearing. “No. No. It's a warning. They think I'm betraying their legacy. Jus drein just daun has always, always been the way of our people.” 

Lexa is shaking in her arms, fear still coursing through her veins, and Clarke moves slightly from beneath the beautiful woman so that they are able to make eye contact. She needs her to see the safety that is there, she needs Lexa to really understand that as long a Clarke draws breath, she will not allow harm to come to her mate. She places a gentle index finger beneath her chin and draws emerald eyes to her cerulian. “Listen to me. A cease fire is not a betrayal. What you did on that battlefield stopped a war. Your legacy will be peace.” Lexa offers a small, barely detectable nod in response. Suddenly, Lexa’s eyes glance to the table to her left and catches a glance at the paper on which Clarke had been recreating the omega’s figure. She moves to stand quickly, taking the picture in her hands and gawking at the image with wide eyes. 

Insecurity and embarrassment flood Clarke’s chest, feeling vulnerable as her mate’s eyes lift from the paper and up to her face. Warmth spreads a blush across her cheeks and she struggles not to look away from Lexa’s piercing gaze. “Oh, um, that's, um... it's not finished yet.” Lexa doesn’t speak, instead choosing to stare at the alpha, awe plain on her face. Lexa’s hand leaves the paper and slowly advances toward Clarke’s face when the moment is shattered by a pounding knock on Clarke’s bedroom door. 

The flamekeeper enters after an invitation from Lexa. He swings the doors wide and in dramatic fashion, “Pardon me, Heda. I didn't realize you were busy.” Clarke struggle to keep her anger in check at his intrusion, she has never felt anything more than tension from this man that is supposed to be Lexa’s most trusted advisor. She pushes her irritation down for the moment in favor of curiosity at what has followed Titus into her room. Two warriors wheel in a large and seemingly heavy wooden box, a couple feet tall and slightly wider than its height. Clarke glances over at Lexa, a small quirk in her eyebrows, checking her mate’s face to see any sign of recognition. She finds none there, Lexa directing her attention to her advisor now. “Are you going to tell me what's in the box, or not?” 

Clarke can hear a slight tinge of irritation in the Commander’s voice, her patience thin with the bald man before her. “Forgive me.” Titus retorts, bowing at the waist and neck bared before his Heda. “This is a gift from King Roan of Azgeda for Wanheda. The messenger said this is both proof of Azgeda's loyalty to the coalition and an answer to a yet-unanswered question. May I?” Clarke tilts her head to the side at the new information, taken aback by the news that whatever is in the box is for her. “Open it.” Lexa orders and the warriors obey. Latches on either side of the box click and the hinges creak as the front of the package falls open. Clarke takes a step forward when realization of what this gift is hits her fully, “Emerson.” Recognition floods his face at the sound of his name from Clarke’s lips, followed quickly and furiously by rage. Emerson is covered in dirt and scrapes, he is bound and gagged, but that does not stop him from trying to kill her. Emerson lunges forward from his position on the ground and strikes Clarke with the weight of his body just below her knees. The sudden movement catches her off guard and knocks her to the ground. She lands on her back with a loud thud, wind leaving her lungs and causing her to gasp for breath. Emerson takes that moment to gain ground and places his body on top of hers, roaring at her through his gag. Clarke hears Lexa’s commanding voice just before his two bound fists raise up to strike her, “Stop him!” and that is what the warriors do. 

It takes both men to haul the angered Mountain Man off of her, still seething and writhing in their grasp to try to get to her. “Get him out of here! Put him in a cage, now!” Lexa kneels down to help Klark off the floor as Emerson is dragged out of the room to whatever prison Lexa has set aside for him. Her body is seething and full of rage, unpleasant heat rushing through her veins; Clarke gets up sharply from the floor, brushing Lexa’s hand away from her own, unwilling to be comforted in this moment. “I'm fine” she says and catches a quick flash of hurt moving across Lexa’s face at her rejection. Clarke can’t be distracted by her mate’s pain now, she is too full of hatred for this man. The man she knows is the last of his kind. “I must prepare for the summit.” Lexa says halfheartedly. She leaves the room without glancing back at the alpha, knowing the only thing she will see in her eyes is anger. 

*****

The throne room is cluttered with people hastily attempting to exit. Discussions regarding the fate of the Skaikru and their insolence were heated. And lengthy. In the end, Lexa forced her way on to the ambassadors, informing them rather than asking their opinions on her plan. Nerves plagued Clarke throughout the whole meeting, she did not meet the gaze of the Commander once during the meeting and only spoke when directly spoken too. As soon as Lexa dismissed the crowd, a warrior whispered to Clarke that she is to report to Heda immediately. Clarke sits in her chair, nervously bouncing her leg until the room is relatively clear. 

Clarke stands abruptly, her back stiff and her movements formal as she walks up the red runner that leads to Lexa. The omega and her advisor are clearly locked in a tense argument, Clarke only able to catch pieces of the discussion as she approaches. “You're letting her cloud your judgment at a time…” “I thought you were supposed to be loyal.” “I am, but you are too personally in…” The two stop speaking when they notice her presence. “Here she is.” 

Clarke makes eye contact with the commander, momentarily lost in a forest of green before she is quickly reminded of her present anger, “You wanted to see me, Commander?” Clarke is formal, Lexa’s reply comes equally as formal as her own as she walks slowly from the dias to close the gap between them, “Yes. I need to discuss the fate of The Last Mountain Man.” Titus interjects from above them as he also moves down from his place next to Lexa’s throne, “I believe he deserves death.” 

Lexa’s displeasure with her flamekeep becomes more obvious with every passing moment. Her face seethes, cutting her eyes as she looks back to rebuke him for speaking out of turn, “She can speak for herself, Titus.” Clarke knows what she is about to say will catch Lexa off guard but she cannot help it. She is fueled with a hatefire for this man and every part of her being screams at her to end him. “Titus is right.” she proclaims, face made of stone and heart growing cold.

“You see? It is human nature to need vengeance. Only once satiated can there be peace. That is our way.” 

“That WAS our way. Clarke…” Lexa looks so beautiful, Clarke thinks. She is fierce and determined and so so strong. She carries her power so easily yet with such grace it is captivating. Clarke is distracted by plump lips so much that she forgets, just for a moment what she is doing here, “So blood must not have blood applies only when it is my people who bleed.” 

Then she remembers. Emerson. She wants to kill him. She wants to be the first and the last person to tear at his flesh while his life blood flees from beneath his skin. This man who represents all that is evil, every nightmare she has had for months, all the suffering he has wrought to both the Grounders and her own people. This man deserves a slow and painful death. “That was about stopping a war. This is about finishing one. I'm sorry, but if you want my advice, I agree with Titus. He deserves to die for what he did.” 

“I'm not looking for advice. I'm looking for a decision.” 

“He was gifted to you. The crime he stands charged with is against your people.” 

“So what will it be, then, Clarke... banishment from our lands forever or death by 49 cuts from your hand? You have till sundown to decide” Clarke can see pain in her face. She can feel the disappointment coming off of the omega acutely and it makes her flinch. Unable to be in her presence, Clarke simply nods at her. She turns on her heel to return to her room, still guided by a fury deep in her gut.

****

Clarke stands in the crowded room, feeling more alone than she has in days. Things between her and Lexa had been going so well. ‘Fucking Roan and fucking Emerson’, she thinks. Clarke is tired. She is tired of carrying the weight of her people’s existence on her back. For once she’d like to make a decision and have it affect no one but herself. The heavy beat of war drums reverberate through the room causing Clarke to shiver. Emerson is tied to a pole in front of everyone in the room, he is resigned to his fate. He knows his fight is ending soon and struggling is pointless. Clarke knows that that is probably what he wants. There were many times in the woods following the massacre in Mount Weather that Clarke thought about taking her own life, grief at her decisions clawing at her harder than the sharp graze of that panther that scratched the flesh off her shoulder. 

Clarke is lost in thought as Lexa makes her entrance. She is lead by two guards and followed by Titus and two more guards. The drums continue their ominous rhythm as the Commander moves toward the front of the room. Lexa makes eye contact with Clarke as she walks, standing to the right of the throne, behind the Mauron. She is breathtaking in the low candlelight of the room. She is dressed in black pants and a black shirt, light armor over her top half, face devoid of war paint, and she moves with purpose. She quickly reaches her throne and turns to face the crowd, fully in command of the room.

“Oso hit choda op nat, kom tona gou fou nau, hashta ai op hef na wan op.” (We come together tonight as we have countless times before, to watch a man die.) Lexa glances around the room letting the severity of her words sink in. She doesn’t stand long on ceremony, looking to end this conclave as quickly as possible. 

Lexa pulls a knife and passes it to the imposing soldier to her left. He takes it in hand and moves to Clarke.

“Wanheda... vengeance is yours.” Clarke comes forward on her command and stands ramrod straight in front of Emerson. She contemplates the knife being offered to her, the Commander’s justice gifted to her by the old laws of her land. It would be such a simple thing to reach out and take what is hers, to move the blade across his skin and watch his blood fall to the floor. She longs for it. She wants to watch him die more than she thought she would, the temptation of the blade in such proximity nearly overpowering her. She then takes a moment to glance at the Commander. Her face is impassive to anyone who would look at her now. Anyone but Clarke. Nervousness twitches at the corners of her mouth, she worries at the inside of her lower lip with her teeth. So much hangs in the balance for her here. Her legacy is on display in front of her, what will become of the Coalition will be decided by the bearer of this knife and Clarke can’t do it. A series of hypotheticals runs through her mind thinking on the consequences of her decisions, all of them leading to a violent end.

“No.” The crowd murmurs around her, confused at her decision. She lets them take it in, allowing everyone time to truly understand what it is she is about to do. She locks eyes with the beta tied to the pole in front of her, confusion setting in under his scathing glare. “I don't know if your death would bring me peace.” She moves her eyes from Emerson’s and looks up to Lexa’s. When blue meets green Clarke watches as Lexa inhales deeply. “I just know I don't deserve it.” Lexa closes her eyes slowly and nods from atop the dias when Titus rushes forward, angrily spitting out his words.

“This man must die. If Skaikru will not take his life, then Heda will.”

Lexa recenters herself and again takes command of the room, “Heda will speak for herself. Enough, Titus.” 

“What the hell is this?” Emerson whispers, his tone harsh and his face twisted in agony.

“I wouldn't be killing you for what you've done. I'd be killing you for what I've done. “Ai ron disha hef em sonraun op.” (I give this man his life) “Jus dran nau jus daun” (Blood must not have blood) Emerson lets out an agonizing roar at the realization of what has just transpired here. The crowd around Clarke mutters their own vitriol at the would be Commander of Death, refusing to end the life of the broken and wicked man before her. 

“Hosh op! Emo kripon kom Maun nou na ge gada in kom won hef.”(Silence! The crimes of the mountain cannot be answered by one man) “Wanheda knows this. Her actions show us a promise for a new future, a world in which violence does not always answer violence, a world in which our children can flourish without the shadow of death.” It’s like Lexa is speaking directly to Clarke in that moment. In fact, she may be. When she first started speaking, she allowed her green eyes to scan the room, capturing the attention of everyone around her, but it is the last part of that sentence that she chose to focus on Clarke. Children. Our children. Lexa and Clarke’s children. Clarke swallows thickly, knowing that there is no way Lexa is pregnant right now, she watched her drink her tea last night but that doesn’t stop her from letting her mind wander to the future.

Lexa’s belly full of pups, wide smile on her face and green eyes shining as she looks at Clarke with love. Two, no three, small children running around, clinging to Clarke’s legs, every one of them staring up at her with sparkling green eyes. Clarke looking on as Lexa teaches their children how to track and hunt and ride a horse. Clarke has to actually shake her head to clear it from her thoughts as Lexa continues on, “This prisoner is banished from my land. He will live, but he will live with the ghosts of those he has lost, haunted until the end of his days by the knowledge that he... is the last of his kind.” 

Clarke returns her thoughts to the task at hand, quickly finishing what she has started here. She steps forward, even closer into Emerson’s space and looks him in the eye. The blue rimmed pupils are frantic, he looks like he wants nothing more than to climb down from his prison and kill her then. She takes a moment to allow his anger to wash over her and she returns it with four easy words,

“May you live forever.”

****

Clarke sleeps in her own room that night, Lexa having retired to her own chamber immediately after seeing to Emerson’s banishment. She wakes the next morning feeling unsure of herself. She knows what she did was right but still she is haunted by the malice in the man’s eyes. She can only hope that her decision will not come back to haunt her as she is forced out of bed by a quiet rapping on her door. Clarke grabs a robe and throws it over her bare shoulders to open the door. She is greeted by a servant girl, a beta, young and small and clearly afraid to be speaking to the great Commander of Death. “Forgiveness, Wanheda. Heda has sent me to you. She would like to invite you to a small celebration this morning. She has asked that you join her in the throne room with her and the naitbledas in one hour. If you are willing.” The invitation is clearly that, just an invitation not an order, something that Lexa wanted to make clear that she could refuse should she choose to, “Thank you. I will prepare” she says with a sharp nod, dismissing the girl and closing her door. 

Clarke moves to brush her teeth, thankful that the Grounders have maintained a way to make toothpaste. The white paste bubbles up in her mouth and cleans away the horrid breath she knows she must have following a night of restless dreaming. Clarke spits out the foam and cleans the brush as she takes in her reflection. Her restlessness has not been kind to her golden mane so she quickly decides to throw it up in a few small braids to get it out of her face. She curses herself internally when she moves to her wardrobe. Shit. She has no idea what to wear or how formal of an occasion she has just been invited to. She decides to go with casual, a light gray long sleeve shirt and simple black pants. The beta girl did say it would be just Lexa and the nightbloods. As soon as she is dressed she makes her way to the throne room, one floor above her own.

She reaches the door and is hit with a sudden bout of nervousness. Lexa left last night without speaking to her and Clarke finds herself slightly agitated at having grown quite addicted to the sound of the woman’s voice. She misses her and it’s weird. It’s weird because only a few short weeks ago she hated the woman. She blamed her for the pain and darkness inside of her and for the heavy weight she held onto for the genocide of an entire race of humans. When Roan found her, Clarke was bordering on losing herself to her darkness. She has felt herself healing over these last few days with Lexa, she has gotten more of herself back than she thought she ever would. There is still pain, it keeps her awake at night, the dark spot in her soul may never truly heal, but being here with Lexa, learning who she is and why, seeing her choose Clarke, over and over while still guiding her people in the direction of peace has given her hope. 

Clarke steadies her breathing and opens the door to where she knows she will find Lexa. What she is not expecting is that she is the last to arrive. The scene she walks in on causes her heart to swell in her chest, threatening to explode in its fullness. Lexa is surrounded by children, children as young as five up to the oldest who looks to be a young teenager. She is engaged in a mock battle with three of the youngest while the older ones look on with laughter. The three little ones keep feinting around her as she mocks their movements. The children make eye contact with each other in what Clarke is sure they believe is the most subtle plan ever. All at once they crash forward into her, toppling her onto the floor as the sound of her laughter filters into Clarke’s ears and she is overwhelmed. 

Lexa is so beautiful in this moment, she is so happy surrounded by these children and the sight of her smile brings light to Clarke’s eyes. Lexa’s hair is splayed out wildly on the floor, her tiny ears in view with her hair being pulled down by gravity. There are small lines around her green eyes and her nose is scrunched up ever so slightly as if it is trying to make enough room on her face for the overwhelming force that is the woman’s smile. Holy shit that smile. Lexa’s luscious lips are pulled back revealing her perfect teeth, mouth wide open as the most beautiful melody Clarke has ever heard springs forth. 

The children then pile on top of her, climbing over her body on the floor and causing the omega’s laughter to double. Aden catches sight of Clarke from his position just off to the side of the mock scuffle and clears his throat. He is just about as subtle as the younger children. Lexa glances over at him and he nods in Clarke’s direction. Clarke is thankful that Lexa’s smile holds as they make eye contact, she knows that the grin on her own face must make her look like an absolute idiot but Lexa doesn’t seem to mind. “Natblida!” Lexa calls them to order with just the one word. “Now that Wanheda has arrived, we will begin the ceremony shortly.” 

The children clear the way for her, their mood still playful all the while being obedient to their Commander. Lexa gets up off the floor and moves with her hands clasped behind her back toward the spot where Clarke has been rooted in place by the door. “Hello, Klark.” Her voice is low and she approaches Clarke with a playful glint in her eyes. Clarke’s body reacts in a primal way to that husky greeting, her body shivering at its proximity to her mate’s. Lexa moves a hand from behind her back and offers it to Clarke, “Thank you for coming. I had hoped you would.” Clarke takes the offered hand and Lexa guides her closer to the throne and the nightblood children. 

“What is this, Lex?” Clarke doesn’t miss Lexa’s shudder and short audible expiration at the nickname and makes a mental note to do everything in her power to make her do that again. “Today is our celebration of Ascension Day. We celebrate amongst ourselves every year on the first day of Autumn. Our people regard this as a holy day and a time to spend time with family. There is storytelling and later we will all share in a small feast.” The fact that Lexa mentioned that today is a day for family is not lost on Clarke and once again she finds herself taken aback by the woman before her. “Are you ready to begin?” Clarke nods and stays where Lexa has guided her. Her face drops slightly when Lexa releases her hand to go toward her throne. Lexa sits gracefully on her throne as the nightbloods stand around her on either side of the red runner splitting the room. Her playful tone turns a bit more serious but she remains relaxed and casual as she speaks.

“We gather here on this Ascension Day to honor the commanders that came before me, those who live on within me, as I will live on within one of you.”

Lexa stops as soon as she began, a loud commotion just outside the door has given her pause. Clarke can hear angry muttering outside and the scent of aggression fills her nostrils. Clarke moves to a defensive stance as the door bursts open revealing a giant man dressed in Trikru garb. He speaks to his Commander brusquely as he moves forward “Fleimkepa don swega klin bilaik osir na ge sen in!” (The Flamekeeper promised we would be heard!) Confusion and angst emanate from Lexa at the man’s intrusion, the beta man seems to sense her irritation and moves to bow before her as the room fills with more people, the Flamekeeper included. “Wigod ai op hashta min klin ona disha presh sintaim, Heda.” (Forgive me for intruding on this holy day, Commander)

Lexa looks to her advisor for an explanation to which he offers nothing other than encouragement for the man to continue. Clarke’s eyes go wide and her blood goes cold when she takes in the next person to enter the throne room. Octavia has been bound and gagged, clearly a prisoner of this group of angry Trikru citizens. To her credit, Octavia stays bent forward at the waist with her neck bared toward Lexa as she is brought forward. “Ai laik Semet kom Trikru– Wocha kom Rendon– en ai kom op hashta raitnes.” (I am Semet kom Trikru– chieftain of Rendon– and I come seeking justice.) Lexa purses her lips and cuts her eyes at him, still clearly irritated with his presence, “Gouva yu klin. Chomouda yu don sis op Okteivia kom Skaikru gon honon?” (Explain yourself. Why do you hold Octavia kom Skaikru prisoner?) 

“Em laik honon kom wor, Heda, don ge lid hir na sin in kripon-de kom omon kru.” (She is a prisoner of war, Heda, brought here to bear witness to the crimes of her people.) Clarke surges forward, “What crimes?” she does her best to control her temper, desperately trying to remain calm but she is filled with worry for her people. She looks to the throne where Titus has placed himself next to her mate, “What happened?”

“Skaikru attacked their village.” Titus spits, his desire for revenge more clear with every word he speaks, “Because their warriors were no longer there, sent by Heda to form a perimeter around the Skaikru camp.” Semet speaks, lowering himself closer to the ground in an attempt to show submission to his Commander, “Beja, Heda. Ai beja yu daun. Goch osir klin.” (Please, Commander. I beg you. Avenge us.) His plea gets the crowd worked up, no attempt at submission is detectable amongst any of them as cries for “Jus dran, jus daun” are muttered loudly by every Trikru villager present. The volume rises in the room as does the tension. Lexa’s people call for the death of Skaikru all around her until Titus moves in front of her to quiet their pleas, “Yu na spek daun ona disha wogeda!” (You will show respect in this chamber!)

Clarke cannot believe it. Surrounded by a growing army, Pike still managed to escape and attempt to take over a village that is not his for the taking. This man has to be stopped, he is clearly insane. Clarke can only hope she is allowed to prevent any further deaths before Lexa’s hand is truly forced, if it isn’t already. Lexa’s irritation is growing, Clarke knows she has to act, she cannot let this transgression go. “Clear the room, gather the ambassadors. We will soon move to stop this aggression from the Skaikru.” Clarke breathes a small sigh of relief at that, still hopeful that she may be able to find a way out of what she knows is coming. Lexa stands abruptly, silently motioning for Clarke to follow her, which she quickly does. 

They move down the hallway toward Lexa’s room, Titus keeping pace with them, refusing to leave the two women alone to plan. His insolence is starting to irritate Clarke, she knows the man hates her but he should not be expressing his feelings in the form of disrespect to his Commander. His barely there beta scent grates at Clarke’s nerves as they enter Lexa’s room. The omega flings open the doors and finally lets her anger toward the flamekeeper out. As soon as the door closes behind them, Lexa turns on her heel to face the man, no hint of an attempt at controlling her emotions present on her face, ““How dare you bring this to me on Ascension Day!”

Titus looks like a petulant child, his nose flaring and his face turning red at the rebuke, “I did not bring this here, Heda. You did. Against my advice, you made Skaikru the 13th clan. They rejected this, murdering hundreds of your people, and yet, on the very field where they died, you decided to forgive the killers, but this provocation is proof. Blood must not have blood has failed. All that can stop this now is war.” 

Lexa watches him while he goes on his tirade, her face again becoming impassive while his rage grows with every word. How the woman is able to keep herself in check like that, Clarke will never know. Lexa turns her attention from the raging beta over to her. Piercing green eyes look to her own blue ones for an answer, “Clarke?” Before she can answer, the man child next to her interrupts, “Clarke’s opinion in this matter is not exactly unbiased.”

 

Clarke takes a moment to breathe, Lexa may have no challenge not reacting to this disrespect but the blonde needs a second before proceeding to avoid snapping at the man. She decides to appeal to the man a bit in an attempt to pacify him, “Titus is right. I would do anything to save my people. You know that, but I know them. Not everyone agrees with Chancellor Pike. Kane doesn't. Octavia doesn't.”

“Your people did not vote for Kane.” If he doesn’t stop interrupting Clarke may punch him in the mouth. 

“Some of them did. We need to give them time to see that they made the wrong choice and fix it.”

“And you believe your people will take him out themselves.”

Again, the man interrupts, “If they don't, if instead they use this time to plan their next attack? We must act now, Heda.” Lexa turns her back to the man as he continues raging, clearly the only thing that will appease him is a declaration of war on Skaikru, “Make an example of the 13th Clan. Show the other 12 what happens when they defy you. You got them back when you killed the Ice Queen, but the coalition is still fragile. If you don't act now…” Lexa lifts a single hand, stopping him in his tracks. Finally, Clarke thinks. 

“Enough for now. I need time to think.” She turns to face them both and Clarke can’t help but think Lexa looks tired. Ever since Clarke came to Polis, every move Lexa has made has been to preserve the lives of her people, they make it more and more difficult with every step. “The meeting with the ambassadors will begin soon. You should both prepare.”

Clarke’s body flinches slightly at the quick dismissal. She honestly believed she would have time alone with the woman before she announced her decision. She turns to leave, locking eyes with her mate before she goes. Indecision plagues her features. Clarke’s blood turns to ice in her veins as she fears what will happen next. Knowing she is short on time, she elects to return to the throne room and join the other ambassadors. She waits for Lexa’s return under the intense stares of everyone in the room. The clan ambassadors have already been gathered, she is the last to arrive. Clarke shifts uncomfortably in her seat as she waits, the cold that she felt begin just before leaving Lexa’s bedroom has doubled under the scrutiny of the other ambassadors. The fate of her people just as unknown to her as it is to everyone else here.

Lexa walks in several minutes later, her face all power and seriousness as she makes a beeline to her throne. The hushed conversations around her draw to an end with her entrance and the room is absolutely silent by the time she reaches the dias. Lexa wastes no time in getting started, her strong voice carries easily over the silence in the room,

“Today I call upon the armies of the 12 clans to march on Arkadia.”

Fuck. Tension rises up Clarke’s back into her neck, this is what she feared would happen. If her own mate wouldn’t listen to her then she stands no chance at convincing the already hostile ambassadors to give her a chance and not lay waste to her entire kru.

“Not to attack, but to contain. We will blockade the 13th Clan. We will keep them from the lands they wish to possess. We will give them time to take out their leaders from within. Once they rise up against them, then we will welcome them back as one of us.”

Titus’ scent of displeasure is clear at Lexa’s decision but it would seem that he is able to control his outright treasonous behavior for the moment, “You heard the Commander. Send riders. Tell your armies to set up a buffer zone around Arkadia. 5 miles should be enough to keep them away from our villages. What are their orders, Heda?”

“Any Skaikru caught across the line will be subject to a kill order.” Fuck. They’re going to cross the line, Clarke knows it. She has to go back. She has to save her people from themselves once again. Lexa is showing them a huge mercy and there is no way they will recognize it from their ridiculously xenophobic positions inside of Arcadia walls. 

“Heda, I do not understand. How is this vengeance?”

“It is not vengeance, my brother. It is justice.” 

Clarke had almost forgotten Semet was there until he spoke. He, unlike Titus, has been doing a particularly good job of hiding his irritable scent, or at least blending it in with the other people in the room.

“Skaikru killed my sons, and my brother, and my wife. If the spirit of the Commander will not protect us, then what will?” Anger. It’s clear now, Semet is going to try to kill Lexa.

“You mind yourself, Semet.” Titus steps between Lexa and the other beta as the man pulls a knife. Clarke moves forward to protect the omega as well but she isn’t fast enough. The man launches himself forward and screams as the room erupts into chaos. Clarke is being pulled away by guards as a defensive perimeter collapses around her. They move to clear everyone out of the room and Clarke is barely able to take in the rest of the scene. Titus has clearly killed the man who attempted to end the life of his Heda, red blood seeps out of his body and onto the cold tile floor. Lexa looks up and makes eye contact just as the guards slam the doors.

Clarke reaches out and grabs Octavia’s hand to pull her out of the fray before either of them get trampled. The ambassadors should not move against them here within the tower but given what just happened, she decides not to take any chances. The two move to the elevator and take it one floor down. They walk shoulder to shoulder down the hallway to Clarke’s room, tension between them running high but neither of them speaking. Clarke opens her bedroom door and allows Octavia to enter first.

“No wonder you wanted to stay.” Octavia’s smart mouth has always been a slight source of irritation for Clarke. Ever since they landed on the ground the girl has had a tendency to get herself into trouble just by speaking. In a way though, that is what makes her so endearing. She has become like Clarke’s little sister even though she has always made it clear that “big sister” is not a role she needs anyone to fulfill for her. She is more than capable of taking care of herself. 

“Stop. You know why I'm here.” Clarke can’t help but roll her eyes slightly, Octavia is one of very few people who outright know about her mating with Lexa so she supposes she is entitled to a little teasing. Her mood shifts quickly from teasing to seriousness, brown eyes turn from playful to being full of concern, 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, fine.” Clarke answers with sincerity, she knows that though Octavia has never needed her own protector, if she suspected that Lexa had hurt her in any way she would be quick to do take on a defender role for herself. Satisfied with her answer, Octavia offers a quick nod before moving on,

“Okay, so what do we do?” 

“I have to talk to Lexa.” 

“You just did that and came out with a kill order on all of us. That's the second time that she left us all to die.” Clarke recoils at the mention of Mount Weather. During her waking hours, she does her best not to remember the feeling of being left standing in the cold shadow of that soon to be tomb, though the nightmares still plague her. Lexa’s actions since that day have made it clear that she will never again betray the Skaikru. Or Clarke herself for that matter. 

“The 12 clans want a war. You know that. Lexa's just trying not to wipe us out.” 

“Why am I not surprised that you're still defending her?” 

“I'll see what I can do. Stay here.” 

“Yeah, right.”

Clarke leaves her room and heads back toward the elevator to speak with Lexa. She waits once again for the elevator and wonders if Lexa has thought about adding stairs or maybe another elevator because waiting for this thing all the time is seriously draining. She finally arrives at Lexa’s room where she offers a quick knock before entering the room.

When she enters, she nearly has the breath knocked out of her by the picture of a goddess on the floor before her. Lexa’s back is turned so she doesn’t get the full picture all at once but what she does see is absolutely breathtaking. Lexa’s brown hair is flowing down her back like a waterfall of soft earth, wavy and enticing. Her figure is perfectly still and is the real life embodiment of beautiful strength. Clarke never imagined a society that would be led by omegas, FEMALE omegas at that but here she is. While Clarke has never been a typical alpha, she has always been able to control her anger and aggression better than most. She had never talked down to omegas or betas like many of her counterparts had, this woman made her feel like something else entirely. Still an alpha, for sure, but perhaps the best version of an alpha she could be. Or maybe anyone could be. Maybe that is just the affect Lexa has on everyone and not just her own mate. As enthralled as she is with her mate’s current state, she knows she cannot hide her irritation entirely and if anyone is able to tell it would be this seemingly calm woman before her that bares her bite mark just in the crook of her neck over her right shoulder. 

“Someone tried to kill you today. How are you this calm?” 

“You're angry about the kill order.” Lexa barely even opens her eyes in acknowledgment of her presence. Clarke isn’t sure she was quite close enough to the woman for her to scent that irritation, not with her distracted line of thinking. It is strange to think of their connection right then but she can’t help but wonder of Lexa has noticed it too.

“Yes.” 

“How else would you have me enforce a blockade?” Far from frustrated with her, Lexa speaks softly. She stands from her previous position on the floor and moves slowly toward the alpha. 

“So when do we have to leave?” Clarke does her best to match the omega’s tone, which is becoming less and less difficult with her proximity. Though her heat is sated, Clarke can smell the beginnings of arousal on the woman and she is finding it difficult to be angry with her.

“We may be drawing a line, but...:” She’s close now, the two have both moved together like magnets, no more than a few inches separating them, “who's to say you can't choose to stay on this side of it?” Clarke takes in the beauty before her, she is calm and relaxed but there is a slight pink tinge to her normally olive complexion. The emerald of her iris is much smaller than it should be given the amount of light in the room, her pupil taking up most of the space, a clear indication that Clarke was right, she did smell arousal. 

Clarke lifts a hand and reaches out for her omegas wrist. Slowly and with purpose, she moves one finger up the back of her forearm to the crook of her elbow. She stops there to gauge the woman’s interest. Lexa is no longer in heat and Clarke suddenly finds herself doubting if Lexa wants her mate here or if she needs the ambassador of Skaikru. She has just said everything short of asking Clarke directly to stay with her but just because she wants her around doesn’t mean she would want…. 

Titus’ angry voice can be heard from outside the room. 

“I know someone who might.” Clarke reluctantly moves her hand away from her omega’s body and smirks slightly at the quiet whimper that unwillingly escapes her mate’s lips.

The flamekeeper comes bursting through the door without stopping for an invitation. “Wanheda, blockade goes into effect at dawn. I've made arrangements for you to take one of our fastest horses.” 

“Thank you.” Clarke answers the man quickly but she knows her face shows signs of arousal, heat and blush rushing to her own face as soon as Lexa let out that quiet whimper….

“Actually, I've asked Clarke to stay in Polis as my guest.” 

“Clarke, will you excuse us?” 

Well that was short lived, Clarke thinks bitterly. She needs to leave and soon. She knows that if she stays, Arcadia will fall. Pike had always been a charismatic leader and, though she doesn’t know him all that well, she knows that if she leaves her people in his hands they will face certain annihilation at the hands of the massive army of grounders gathering outside their walls. She makes her way back to her room to pack and is surprised to find Octavia still inside waiting for her.

“She told you you can stay, didn't she? What did you say?” How Octavia is able to see right through her, she’ll never know. She supposes that is an obvious conclusion but surprising nonetheless. 

“Nothing.” 

“Clarke, we both know that Pike won't obey the blockade. We need to stop him before more of our people get killed.” 

“What if I can do more for them by just staying here?” The second the thought leaves her lips she knows it isn’t the truth. Her people need her and as much as she wants to stay, she will go. It’s who she is. 

“You can't, Clarke. We don't have time for this. Look. We need you. The kill order goes into effect at dawn. You have an hour to say your good-byes. If you're not there, you're not the person I thought you were.” 

*****

This is it, Clarke thinks, this is goodbye. Clarke feels overwhelmed at the prospect. Three weeks ago she never would’ve imagined this feeling, this heartbreaking longing for an omega that had abandoned her and her people to die on the side of Mount Weather. She braces herself for the pain of goodbye and gently opens the door to Lexa’s bedroom. She doesn’t see her at first but it isn’t long before Lexa appears from her attached bathroom. The late afternoon sun is filtering through the diaphanous window coverings, setting the room alight with soft oranges and yellows. The light on Lexa’s body makes her appear angelic. Her soft brown hair cascades over her shoulders and her face is free of make up and worry.

“When do you leave?” 

“Now. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. You have to go back. They're your people. That's why I... that's why you're you.” 

Clarke’s eyes search the omega’s, green orbs flicking back and forth between her own blue eyes and her lips. Both women have been slowly closing the gap between them as they spoke and now they are only a few inches apart. 

“Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people.” Clarke’s body is burning with anxious energy. The saying “butterflies in your stomach” pales in comparison to what she is actually feeling inside. 

“I hope so. May we meet again.” Lexa’s use of the Skaikru’s parting words combined with her proximity to the alpha make her head dizzy with nervous excitement. Clarke reaches out to the offered arm and grasps it. Electricity shoots up from her arm and through her entire body at the contact. Heat settles between her legs at the soft look the brunette gives her. Clarke’s body is betraying her efforts to say goodbye to this girl. 

“If Octavia and I are gonna get behind the blockade by dawn…” Clarke knows what she needs to do, she knows what she should say right now and she does but it lacks any hint of conviction. Lexa’s pupils have grown to the point where the green of her iris is barely visible. Arms still clasped together, it is obvious that neither woman wishes to separate from the other. Lexa’s heat has ended, Clarke is not in a rut and a hint of doubt creeps into her mind thinking that maybe this is her imagination. Maybe Lexa doesn’t want her now, maybe she only ever wants her when her biology demands it. That thought is lost when she feels Lexa’s finger softly stroke the inside of her forearm and she lets out a shaky breath. 

Clarke surges forward and captures Lexa’s lips in a demanding yet soft kiss. She keeps her mouth closed at first, wanting to give the omega time to back away should she desire to do so. Her lips glide softly over Lexa’s and a small whimper comes from the girl. Lexa parts her lips, allowing entry should the alpha choose it. Instead of immediately pressing forward she parts her own lips and gently pulls Lexa’s lower lip in between her own as she pushes her backwards onto the bed. The two never break from each other, and Lexa throws both of her arms around the alpha’s shoulders, drawing lazy circles in the hairline on the back of her neck. 

Clarke hums in pleasure and continues kissing her, allowing her hands to roam over the woman beneath her. The omega is musculed and powerful but somehow still soft and yielding. Clarke moves her lips from her mouth and slowly trails down toward the back of her ear. As she places soft kisses there she feels the omega begin to smile and release a contented sigh. She moves her mouth down the column of her throat, allowing her soft kisses to give way to gentle bites. Lexa purrs at the attention. When Clarke reaches the spot between her shoulder and her neck, the place where their mating bite rests, she deepens the intensity, biting firmly over the scar. That elicits a sinful moan from the woman beneath her and Clarke grins against her olive skin as Lexa involuntarily thrusts her hips forward, seeking greater contact from the alpha. 

Suddenly, Lexa throws her lower half forward while grasping the alphas shoulders, flipping their positions so that it is Clarke’s back on the bed furs with a grinning Lexa on top of her. Lexa wastes no time in their new position, quickly removing her shirt, revealing soft breasts free of any undergarments. The change in position combined with the incredible new view before her is quite the surprise and Clarke knows her face must be one of shock. “Is this ok?” Lexa asks softly, playful glint still present and it is all Clarke can do to nod her head yes. Clarke’s tongue is thick in her throat but Lexa is content with her answer. Now it is Lexa in control of their kiss; the omega bites at her bottom lip while straddling her, looking at her like she is trying to solve a puzzle, like she doesn’t quite know where she wants to begin.

Clarke tries her best to let the omega control this moment, giving her a minute to gather herself before she sits up quickly, removing her own shirt and breast band. Her top half now bare, she hopes Lexa will accept the invitation and allow her the skin to skin contact her body burns for. Lexa does, leaning forward and taking her into a hungry kiss, her plump lips gliding over Clarke’s own, and it is Clarke’s turn to hum in pleasure. Lexa’s hands begin roaming down her chest, one hand pressing into Clarke’s back to hold her upright while the other presses a flat hand onto her breast. Clarke throws her head back in pleasure, the omega switches from a flat hand and begins kneading softly. If Lexa’s other hand hadn’t been holding her upright she would’ve fallen straight back at the sensation. As it is she locks eyes with the omega and deepens their kiss even further. Clarke lets her own hands roam over her muscled back, her fingertips feeling every bump and scar there. She shudders to think how many times Lexa has almost been lost to this world at the hands of another warrior and she is thankful that the universe saw fit to keep her, this incredible light in the darkness that is the modern world. 

Clarke’s mind fills with love for this woman, and suddenly she wants nothing more than to show it to her. In all their sexual experiences together Clarke has been in control. Clarke has been the aggressor and though she wants Lexa to have a piece of that control now, she also wants to pleasure her. To submit to her and to be vulnerable to her in a way that she hasn’t yet been. Clarke pulls back from their kiss, just enough to make eye contact with her lover, just enough to get her attention. “Lex” she whispers, and Lexa gazes at her, eyes filled with a lustful haze as she takes the alpha in. Knowing she has her attention, Clarke moves her head to the side so that her lips are right against the omega’s ear, their chests pressed together tightly, as if their skin cannot stand to separate from the other. Clarke continues in a whisper, “having you on top of me feels so good baby” Lexa shudders on top of her as the ghost of her breath goes over her ear and Clarke continues, “but I really want to make you feel good. Lexa, I really want to go down on you.” If Clarke didn’t know better she would’ve sworn that Lexa had cum right then. The omega throws her head back and moans sharply at her words, moving to her feet to allow Clarke to stand and take the lead.

The alpha twines her fingers with her mate’s and turns her head to the side, bearing her neck in submission and lowers herself to her knees before her. Clarke holds eye contact with the brunette and moves her hands from her omega’s and places them gently on her hips. Clarke turns her so that the back of her knees hit the bed and Lexa is splayed out before her. From her position on her knees, Clarke eases the Commander’s pants over her hips, taking her underwear with them and casting them on to the floor. Her legs hang lazily off the bed and the blonde takes in the view in front of her. Lexa is gorgeous, toned legs parting easily before her revealing her glistening pussy. The tiny head of her clit peeks out from under its hood, begging to be kissed. 

Clarke takes her time, ghosting soft kisses on the inside of her legs and enjoying Lexa’s every soft breath and moan. She works her way up the inside of her thigh, keeping her eyes on Lexa’s increasingly wet entrance. Finally, she has worked her way up to her pussy. Clarke inhales deeply, taking in her scent as she opens her mouth and places a flat tongue just to the side of Lexa’s entrance, moving up her outer lips and to her mound. She places a gentle kiss to her mound and spreads the omega’s lips with her fingers. Lexa is coming apart above her, desperate for contact where she needs it most. The alpha doesn’t have it in her to tease the woman and lowers her head to place an open mouth around her mate’s clit. 

She moans at the taste of her, slight sweetness and saltiness mixing in a flavor that is distinctly Lexa. Her mate’s body is writhing at the contact and Clarke takes that moment to gently suck her engorged clit further into her mouth. “Jok! Klark!” Lexa cries from above her and Clarke takes that as a cue to continue her ministrations. Continuing in her gentle suction, Clarke adds a gentle pointed tongue, drawing slow circles around the woman’s clit. “Ughhhh...Klark” Lexa thrusts her hands into the messy blonde hair between her legs and presses her head harder into her pussy, craving more friction. Clarke obliges her and adds pressure to her pussy with her chin and covers her teeth with her lips to add pressure both above and below. 

Clarke can feel Lexa’s walls beginning to flutter on her chin, her entrance being pressed hard onto her face. The alpha picks up the pace with her tongue and she can feel her own wetness growing as the omega begins to fuck herself on her face. Lexa rocks her hips back and forth and Clarke sucks her in even further. She speeds up her tongue even more and Lexa suddenly stops her rocking. Her entire body tenses up above her and electricity flows through Clarke’s body at the sight of the woman coming undone. Rhythmic pulsing explodes within Lexa’s pussy, wetness floods the lower half of Clarke’s face as her orgasm tears through her. She cums silently and the grip on her head lessens with every pulse. Clarke halts all movement and lessens the suction of her mouth around her lover’s clit as she helps her through the aftershocks. 

When Lexa is finally spent, Clarke softly releases the woman from her mouth to avoid overstimulating the sensitive bud. Clarke works her way up her lover’s body and onto the bed beside her, contentment obvious on the woman’s flushed skin. Clarke beams at her and softly strokes her hair, purring at the beautiful sight before her. “You are so beautiful when you cum, Lex”

“Shh…” Lexa says, eyes closed and skin flushed. It is clear that Lexa simply wants to enjoy the afterglow and Clarke smiles as the omega grabs her hand over her chest and turns to the side, back facing the alpha while still holding her tightly against her body. Clarke places gentle kisses to the back of her shoulder, moving her soft brown hair to the side to continue down her back.

Gentle black shapes color the woman’s scarred back. She has seen them before of course, but only in glimpses during much more frantic love making situations. “This is beautiful.” Clarke says with admiration. She traces the other-worldly pattern with a light finger, causing more goosebumps to surface on her mate’s skin.

“I got it on my Ascension Day, a circle for every Natblida that died when the Commander chose me.” 

“7 circles. I thought you said there were 9 novitiates at your conclave.” 

“There were.” 

“What happened to number 8?” 

“Can we talk about something else?” Lexa turns to face her as she speaks and Clarke’s breath is again stolen from her chest. Lexa is so beautiful and she is caught up in the sight.

“We don't have to talk at all.” Clarke smiles at the omega, lascivious intentions written all over her face as she leans forward to capture that lower lips between her own lips. That luscious lip drives her absolutely mad with desire and Clarke aims to convey that want through her kiss. The two are once again wrapped up in each other, legs tangled as Clarke’s body comes to rest halfway on top of Lexa’s.

Clarke feels Lexa’s leg slip between her own and she lets out a groan at the sensation of pressure on her throbbing center. It feels almost strange to be in this position. Every time she and Lexa have had sex she has been in full on alpha mode, raging hard on and dominance coursing through her veins. This time is different. She feels vulnerable before the omega. There is still a slight urge to dominate but it is significantly less than it has been before. Clarke is not being driven by instinct this time but by pure desire to touch and be touched by Lexa and that is frightening. Her fear is outweighed by her want as she watches the omega smirk beneath her and continue to press her thigh into Clarke’s center. Clarke may be on top but Lexa is clearly in control here. It doesn’t take long for Clarke to start humping herself on the woman’s toned leg, the fabric of her pants pressing deliciously into her clit as she moves. 

She lets out a quiet moan that seems to just spur the omega on. She reaches up and takes Clarke’s lips in a bruising kiss, thrusting her tongue between her lips, demanding access to her mouth that is freely given. Lexa hums and Clarke knows that she is tasting herself. Lexa’s hands wander down Clarke’s back until she reaches the waistband of her pants. She tugs at them unsuccessfully and Clarke has to stifle a giggle at her fruitless attempt to get to her. Lexa breaks the kiss, cutting her eyes playfully at the woman on top of her. “Off” she demands and Clarke rushes to oblige. She hurries to her feet and drops her pants to the floor. Clarke swallows hard as she stands before the girl, vulnerability again creeping into her mind. Lexa sits up from her reclining position and isn’t subtle about letting her gaze drift to her bare center. Clarke fights the urge to cover herself with her hands when Lexa reaches forward to place a gentle hand on her hips. “Krei meizen.” (So beautiful) Lexa gasps at her, and Clarke feels a blush spreading from her cheeks down to her chest.

Lexa sits forward on the bed, pulling Clarke’s body closer to her. Both hands on her hips, Lexa presses her face into Clarke’s ample chest, a smile pulling at her lips as she buries herself there. Clarke chuckles softly and runs a hand through the omega’s hair. Lexa turns her head slightly and pulls a pebbled pink nipple into her mouth. Clarke gasps as the suddenness of the movement takes her by surprise. She feels Lexa’s teeth graze against her, adding more pleasure to the movement. Lexa stands up, not releasing the nipple from her greedy mouth, continuing to suck as she places Clarke’s body where she wants it. It is Clarke’s turn to fall to the mattress on her back.

Now Clarke is splayed out before the Commander, completely open to her, and she has never felt so safe in her entire life. Clarke watches as Lexa moves toward her, resuming her admiration of the alpha’s breasts from her new position on top of her. She places one hand on top of the left one and lowers her mouth to begin sucking on her right one. Clarke can feel the spark of pleasure from her throbbing entrance all the way to her teeth and has to close her eyes so she isn’t overwhelmed by it. Lexa has positioned her own center directly over Clarke’s, hovering just out of reach. One hand moves from her breast and down the side of her rib cage. Her heart is hammering hard in her chest as Lexa’s hand approaches her hip bone and halts there. Lexa looks at Clarke’s face, her eyes swimming with admiration. Admiration and an unspoken question. Lexa wants to be inside of her. Clarke inhales deeply at the realization and pulls her lips into her mouth. She blinks slowly and nods her head softly, giving the woman the permission to take her.

Lexa holds her hand in place for a moment, dropping her head to place a soft kiss to the side of Clarke’s neck. She kisses down her throat and hovers her lips over their mating bite there. Her ghosting breath over the sensitive flesh causes Clarke to shiver in anticipation, she hardly noticed when Lexa moved her hand from her hips. Lexa leans her head down and swipes a broad tongue over the bite and at the same time presses her hand gently but firmly onto her center. Clarke can’t help but meet the hand with a forward thrust of her hips. Clarke can feel Lexa’s fingers slowly parting her folds as she withdraws her mouth from her neck. The omega blows a gentle breeze of air over the mating bite, causing Clarke to thrust forward once again. Clarke’s core is all heat and slick as Lexa continues to drive her mad with anticipation. “Beja, Leksa.” (Please, Lexa) Clarke slurs and she is delighted when Lexa is able to read her thoughts. She drags a single finger through her wet heat and probes her entrance gently, knowing penetration does not come easily for alphas. 

Lexa moves her whole body down and down, her head now even with Clarke’s dripping pussy. The omega pulls that plump bottom lip between her teeth and looks up Clarke’s body as she presses her finger forward watching the alpha’s face for any discomfort. Finding none, she sinks her finger further into her channel and Clarke can’t help but throw her head back in bliss at the fullness. Lexa allows her just a moment to get used to the sensation before pulling back and pressing forward again. The alpha moans in pleasure at the slow movement of her omega’s single digit inside of her, stretching her tightness with a slight sting that is absolutely blissful. 

Lexa continues to move slowly within her, and when she supplements the back and forth movements of her finger with a slight curl forward into Clarke’s front wall, Clarke can’t help but moan sinfully, “Fuck! Lex!” There is nothing quiet about her cries now, every shout of her name only seems to spur the omega on to go harder and faster. Lexa has worked up a quick pace, moving Clarke closer to the edge with each forward press of her lithe finger. “God Lexa, you feel so good inside me…” she moans and Lexa slows her pace. Momentarily confused, Clarke forces her eyes open to take in the beautiful woman between her knees. Lexa’s tongue peeks out from between her lips, goddess those lips and she leans down over Clarke’s mound to paint a sloppy wet kiss there. “Yes, baby, please. Beja Leksa! Yu spika! Beja!” (Please Lexa! Your mouth! Please)

Lexa’s finger is still slowly pumping inside of her increasingly slick pussy, curling forward in a way that she knows drives Clarke absolutely mad. When Lexa’s tongue makes contact with Clarke’s clit in a single broad stroke the alpha nearly cums right then. How did she get lucky enough to be with such a graceful and skilled lover? The heavens themselves seem to be present on the woman’s tongue and Clarke thinks that if she died right now she would not complain, her life is complete now coming undone under the tongue of the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

Lexa doesn’t stop her ministrations with her tongue, alternating licks with gentle thrusts of her finger. Clarke feels her everywhere, her heart is threatening to break forth from her chest but she doesn’t care. All she feels is absolute pleasure. She is close and she knows Lexa can tell as her walls begin pulsing around the girl’s finger. Clarke is muttering her mate’s name over and over and she moves her hands to the top of her omega’s head between her legs, not to press but to convey emotion that Clarke dares not say aloud. She softly strokes the woman’s silky brown locks and Lexa uses the encouragement to pull her engorged clit in between her lips. She begins moving her tongue faster in nonsensical patterns and Clarke’s orgasm rips through her all at once. Her inner walls clench wildly at the finger that is filling her while she cums. She can vaguely hear herself screaming in bliss, her omega’s name hurled from her lips without thought to who might hear it. Lexa keeps her finger inside of her channel and works her way up her body with gentle kisses over pale sweaty skin.

Clarke hums in pleasure when their lips meet, their combined pleasure swirling between their lips. Lexa then rests her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck, they are both covered in each other’s sweat and fluids but neither one cares. The alpha whimpers at the loss when Lexa removes her finger from her body, unable to contain her disappointment. She runs her hands softly through the girl’s hair again, this time in an attempt to put the gorgeous brown locks back into place. They lay in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying each other’s company, placing soft kisses and touches wherever they can reach.

The sun is much lower in the sky now than when they started and reality hits Clarke with a painful shot to her heart. “Lexa….” Clarke tries unsuccessfully to get the omega’s attention and she can’t stifle a laugh when she feels the woman quickly shake her head. Her mate may wish to ignore the world and if she’s honest, Clarke would like nothing more than to do the same. Clarke pulls the woman further to her side and moves quickly to sit on top of her, her dripping and overstimulated center hovering just above the omega’s stomach. Lexa looks up at her and crosses her arms over her chest with an exaggerated ‘humph’. Clarke smiles as Lexa speaks, playful tone clear, “Is this a custom of the Skaikru, Klark?” Clarke shudders at the sound of her name on the woman’s lips, she must know what it does to her to hear her sultry voice click on the last syllable of her name. “Do all of you find it appropriate to make love to someone and then leave them?”

Clarke knows Lexa is being playful but she cannot completely hide the hurt that is in her voice when she speaks. “I’m sorry, Lex, I have to. There is no way they will listen to you unless I go back.” Lexa nods quietly at her, turning her head to hide the flash of pain the moves over her features. “I will see you soon, I promise. You’re riding to Arcadia in a couple of days, I will meet you as soon as you arrive and let you know about our progress.” Lexa lets her arms fall from the alphas body and Clarke moves to get dressed, knowing that if she doesn’t leave quickly she may never leave at all.

Lexa moves a bit slower, Clarke already dressed by the time her feet fully hit the floor. Clarke places a soft kiss to her mate’s lips, conveying words still unspoken between them and she turns to leave. She spares one last look toward the Commander and walks through the bedroom doors, closing them behind her. The scene in the common area of Lexa’s bedroom sends fear and confusion immediately through her body. John Murphy is bound and gagged before her looking like he has been tortured and starved for several days. She moves quickly toward him, disbelief coloring her tone, “Murphy?”

“He's alive.” A deep voice calls from the corner of the room. In her haste and confusion, she had not even noticed someone else was present. Titus moves like a predator, his face screwed up with angst, “What did you do to my friend?” 

“Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market.” 

“Hey, you're ok.” Clarke walks calmly over to Murphy and starts trying to free him from his confines.

“Please don't do that. Clarke….”

“Titus, what is this about?” 

“I'm sorry it had to come to this, Clarke. Truly I am.” It is then that Clarke notices the gun that Titus is clenching desperately in his right hand. He clearly has never touched one before this very moment and her anxiety rises as he draws slightly closer to the pair. 

“Look. I'm leaving right now. Octavia's waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy, and we'll go.”

“I wish I could. Lexa will never execute her duty while you live.” 

“Titus, think. She's gonna know it was you.” 

“She'll think it was him,” His anger rises with every word he spits from his mouth and he waves the gun wildly around the room, “Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief. She might even be angry enough to declare war!” Time comes to a halt as she watches Titus’s finger move to the trigger. Clarke is already moving to get out of the way when the first shot rings out through the room, the noise of the gun blast causing her ears to ring. Titus fires again, wide of his target and knocks over a candelabra close to where Clarke hides from the wild beta man. She has to move. She has to get the gun from this crazed man. The alpha pops up from behind the piece of furniture and if time had slowed down before, her entire world comes to an end at the vision of her mate stepping out from her bedroom doors. The bark of the gun resonates through the room once again, just as Clarke was moving toward her to get between her love and the angry man.

“Lexa!” Her eyes go wide at the sight before her. Pain colors her mate’s features and Clarke knows she is hit. She rakes her eyes down, black blood is peering out of Lexa’s abdomen, a tiny hole just below her ribs on the right side of her stomach. Clarke registers the sound of a gun clattering to the floor as she moves toward her mate.

“Heda... No. No.” Titus mutters as he too moves toward the injured woman. “You don’t get to touch her!” Clarke roars at the man and takes her omega into her arms. Lexa is gasping for air as she lets her weight fall onto the alpha. “Help me get her to the bed.” Clarke calls to Murphy who had managed to free himself during the struggle, not trusting the flamekeeper anywhere near her mate. 

“What have I done?”

“I need something to stop the bleeding. You'll be ok. Just lie still, ok? Lie still.”

Lexa is panting now, her eyes glassy and her hands are desperately reaching for her mate’s. “Don't be afraid. You're gonna be fine. Just stay still.” Clarke needs supplies. She needs something! “She's losing too much blood. Bring one of the nightbloods to me! Now!” Murphy moves toward the exit of the room and shouts to one of the guards to bring a nightblood to them. Clarke is grateful they don’t question him as Lexa tries to speak.

“Yu nou trana bash op Klark nodotaim nowe. Swega em klin.” (You will never again attempt to harm Clarke. Swear it.) Clarke doesn’t hear Titus’ reply as she focuses on stopping the bleeding in front of her. “Den dula yu job op. Badan neson-de op kom we yu don badan ai op, Fleimkepa.” (Then do your job. Serve the next as you have served me, Fleimkepa.)

“Stay with me. What the hell is that? Titus, what are you doing?” Clarke blocks out the flamekeeper’s movements as he turns Lexa’s head to the side. “I will fix you. Just stay with me. Oh, no. Get away from her. 

“Forgive me, Heda.” 

“Hey, Heda, don't you dare give up.”

“I'm not. My spirit will live on.” 

“No. I'm not letting you die.” 

“There's nothing you can do now. The next commander will protect you.” The finality in her tone shakes Clarke out of her clinical mindset, only for a moment. Clarke allows tears to well into her eyes but refuses to let them fall. She will NOT let Lexa die here. She saved Jasper from a spear to the chest for goodness sake! A bullet to the abdomen is nothing compared to that. And this time, she has her mother on the ground. Clarke takes a deep breath and meets Lexa’s eyes with determination, “I don't want the next commander. I want you.” She places a soft kiss to her lips as Lexa slips to unconsciousness and continues working to pack the wound. The bleeding has slowed significantly and Titus has removed something from the back of his Commander’s neck. 

“What the hell is that?” Clarke exclaims as she notices what Titus has removed from her mate’s neck. 

“The spirit of the Commander. You may be able to save Leksa kom Trikru with your magic from the sky but our laws are clear, the commander is dead.” 

At that moment, Aden arrives, tears welling in his eyes at the sight before him. “Is she…..” He asks quietly, black blood coloring the floor and the bed around them. 

“Not yet she isn’t. And I refuse to let her die! Murphy, find Octavia, we need horses and a cart to get her out of here. Radio my mom. Tell her I am hurt and we need her to bring as many medical supplies as possible and meet us on the way to Arcadia.” 

Surprisingly, he doesn’t question her orders and leaves the room immediately. “Titus has called the conclave Klark, a new commander will be chosen in the next few days, but if Leksa can be saved….” 

“She can be! We can save her! But I need your help. Lexa will need blood and I don’t have the supplies to do that here. My mom will bring them but we need you to save her, Aden.”

The boy nods, his sense of loyalty to her mate clear on his young face. He looks more mature than he has any right to be in that moment, his clear brown eyes resolute. “What do we do now?” 

“We need to move her carefully, is there anything with wheels we can lie her on to get her out of the tower?” Aden turns and leaves the room without a word and Clarke can only hope that he returns quickly. She turns to face her mate then, all her work done for the moment. Clarke has never seen the omega look small but right now that is exactly how she seems. Her olive skin is pale and her breathing is terribly shallow. A shiver of fear runs through her body and that reminds Clarke that she has to keep the omega warm. Clarke grabs several blankets, knowing that they will need them on the journey to come. She wraps the injured woman in the softest one and places a light kiss to the woman’s cool forehead. “Don’t leave me” she whispers as both Aden and Murphy return to the room. 

Clarke thanks the stars as she looks at the boys before her. Murphy simply nods his head and Aden moves toward her quickly. He pulls a table on wheels behind him, obviously something he has confiscated from kitchen staff. Clarke lays a blanket on top of the table and looks at Murphy and Aden for help moving her. 

“It’s a two hour drive from Arcadia to Polis, you mom is on her way now.” Murphy says and Clarke is slight confused at his word choice. “Drive?” Clarke questions. “They have a rover from Mount Weather.” Clarke nods her head calmly but inside she is rejoicing. Two hours. Just two hours. If she can keep her alive for two hours, surely her mom can save her. “We have to be careful moving her so we don’t dislodge the bandage.” Clarke instructs. The three surround her and Clarke prepares herself mentally for the most exhausting two hours of her life. 

“Ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending was a little rough, if you guys need anything over the holidays reach out. My email is my username at gmail. Much love Clexakru


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is hanging on by a thread, we get to know a little bit more about our Heda's relationship with her parents, Anya and Costia. Heads up....there is smut in this chapter but its a flashback between Lexa and Costia. That part is in italics so you can skip it if you'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I haven't had nearly as much time to write over the break as I though I would, the wife bought me Assassin's Creed Odyssey and my kiddo has been home sick with a fever. I'd like to say I'll try to be more punctual in the future but that's probably not true.

The sound of the fiiyagun reverberates through Leksa’s skull as searing pain floods her entire body. She knows she’s dying, her life oozing slowly out of her through a small hole in her belly. Everything is blurry, her whole world a fog as she watches her mate frantically try to save her. Consciousness slips away as she feels Titos roll her on to her side. He is removing the flame from the base of her skull and with it, every part of who Leksa has been these last six years. She feels weight being lifted from her body, and whether that is the burden of leadership she has been carrying, or if it is the entirety of who she is fading into blackness, she is unsure. It hardly matters now. Leksa’s last conscious vision is that of an angel with blonde hair standing over her, working frantically to save her. Just a few short minutes ago Klark had told her she still loved her, and that she would always love her. That is what Leksa clings to as she fades from this world and prepares for the next.

 

***

 

“Nontu! Nontu!” (Father! Father!) A tiny voice shouts playfully through the clearing in the forest. The air is crisp, light filtering through the clouds as the sun shines high overhead. The sun will not shine brightly enough today to melt the snow that has fallen, whiteness encircling the heavily trodden clearing, a training ground for warriors young and old of the Trikru klan. The muddy field is lined with various practice weapons, wooden and steel alike, all in varying sizes and types. Spears, sheilds, swords and bows are available for any warrior who wishes to train, and that is precisely what Leksa is doing now. 

 

She will be the greatest warrior the world has ever seen. She has already become the best archer in her village, even if the adults say it is only for her age. She trains now with twin wooden swords, advancing swiftly against the giant of a man before her. His brown hair and sparkling green eyes match her own, a smile fixed firmly to his face as he braces for his daughter’s coming attack. He raises his shield high, much too high for Leksa to even reach given her short stature, and Leksa beams at the given opening. She launches forward, leading her left hand at her father’s knees, aiming to take him down and make her fight that much easier. 

 

Where Leksa once saw nothing but victory, she is quickly deflated as her father drops to one knee, leveling his shield and sending Leksa spinning off to his side. As she passes, he sticks out his own wooden sword, delivering what would have been a fatal blow to Leksa’s abdomen and Leksa collapes over onto her back into the mud. Her father’s looming figure appears over her, sparkling smile still plastered to his face as he offers a hand to his daughter.

“ _ Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim.”  _ (Get knocked down, get back up) 

 

Leksa reaches out for his offered hand, her own eclipsed by his as he pulls her to her feet effortlessly. “Sha nontu” she replies in a glum tone. Her father places his giant hands on her shoulders and turns the young girl’s body so that it is facing him as he speaks to her. 

 

“You have done well, Leksa. Do not let the loss of one battle discourage you. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice. Training hard when you do not wish to is necessary and sometimes we will still lose our battles but remember, there is no shame in getting help from those that love you. You cannot ever be everything all at once, that is why we surround ourselves with those who love us. Sometimes you will fall ai youngon (my child), it is important to let the strengths of the ones we love pick us up when we are weakest.”

 

Leksa slowly nods, sadness at her defeat quickly being replaced by warmth and love at his words to her. 

 

The pair walk hand in hand from the mock battlefield, hunger rolling through the young girl’s stomach. It is long past the time the two usually have their midday meal, too caught up in training to notice the passing of time. They pass familiar faces on their way back to their home, all of them busy with their own goings on, comfortable and happy in their lives. Leksa and her father soon arrive at their home. It is small and wooden, made from the trees that surround their village, and covered in moss. The smell of food causes Leksa’s stomach to roll once again, her father having placed a stew over their cook fire before they left that morning for training now ready for them to eat. Leksa’s mother would not be home from her forge until the sun begins to set that evening. 

 

The two sit in a comfortable silence and enjoy their food. When both are finished, Leksa clears the table and moves to rest beside her father in a chair in their common area. The day outside is bleak and if Leksa is perfectly honest, she is far more comfortable remaining indoors in the warmth than returning to her training. She knows she doesn’t have long to savor the stillness, her father will insist they return to the arena soon so she enjoys the warmth while she can. 

 

The silence is broken by the insistant low tones of a war horn. Though Leksa is only six years old, this is a sound she has heard many times in her life, its meaning sending shivers up her spine and giving rise to goosebumps on her arms. Ripas. A shrill scream permeates the air around her and she moves to grab her weapons. Her father does the same but when she tries to leave he heads her off. “Not this time ai youngon, soon you will be the greatest warrior of us all and bring an end to all of those who aim to harm us but today is not that day. You will stay inside and protect our home. Should a ripa come through this door you will end his fight but you are not ready just yet to take the fight to them.” His kind green eyes meet Leksa’s defiant ones and he turns to leave and defend their home. “Ai hod yu en, Leksa. Ste yuj. (I love you, Lexa. Be strong) 

He closes the door with a thud behind him, leaving no room for argument from his daughter. 

 

Leksa sighs heavily, frustrated at not being allowed to go on the offensive against the ripas. She stands tall in spite of her annoyance, focusing on the task that her father had given her. Leksa grips tightly to her twin swords, knuckles white and breathing heavily in anticipation. Her father’s orders were clear, defend her home and kill any ripa that comes through the door. She can hear the beating of her own heart, roaring loudly in her ears as the sounds of battle outside grow closer. Screams and cries, both of her people and the ripas combine with the clanging of metal on metal and the wet thud of blades finding their home in the flesh of its enemy. She steadies her breathing and prepares mentally for an invasion. 

 

The young Leksa had prepared for an intrusion that would never come. The sounds around her home grow more faint with every passing minute but the girl stays ever alert, prepared to kill any enemy that dared breach the door. After what felt like hours, the sounds of the battle seem to have faded to nothing and Leksa dares to press her ear up to the door. If she listens closely, she can hear grunts and moans coming from those injured in the raid just outside. She hesitates a moment, pondering her father’s order to keep the door closed before she decides to see for herself the aftermath of the battle waged around her.

 

She cracks open the door just enough to see out with one eye. Sunlight is fading quickly and causes Leksa to have to squint to take in the sights around her. While it is difficult to see, it is clear to the young girl that the battle is over. She pulls open the door more fully, allowing herself a clear field of view at what was once her village. Very few of her people have been left standing, a dozen at best, all rushing around between injured villagers and fallen warriors. From afar, Leksa takes in the figures of the surviving and uninjured villagers and finds only one she is familiar with. 

 

The girl she knows is ten years older than Leksa and a great warrior in her own right. All the adults have said that she will be the next great Trikru general and that she may one day be the one that finally brings an end to the ripa threat to their village. Her wavy hair is matted with blood, flowing wildly around her face. Her eyes continue glancing around the forest, vigilant for any threat that may still be lurking in the trees. Leksa walks over to her, fear settling in her chest. Her parents are not among the faces of the dead and injured she passes on her way to the young warrior and deep inside, Leksa already knows the truth. Her parents are gone, taken by the ripas to be held prisoner by the Mauron. Leksa is alone now, an orphan like so many of the Trikru children within its other villages. Shakily, Leksa draws in a deep breath and grabs at the bottom of the young girls coat. She pulls all the emotional strength that she can together to form a single breath of a word, “Onya?”

 

****** 

 

Onya’s slate grey eyes pierced her own forest green ones from across the small gap between the trees. The two have been tasked with scouting outside of TonDC. Leksa is having a difficult time containing her excitement; this is the first time  in five years as Onya’s seken that she has been allowed to go on a real scouting mission, just the two of them. 

 

Over the past several days, the ripas have been drawing closer and closer to her village but none have managed to breech the outskirts of the small town. Her people’s safety has come on the back of sacrifice, the lives of three of TonDC’s best scouts have been given in the effort, their fights ending at the hands of the ripas attempting to abduct her people. 

 

And now here they are, one scouting party among four others, Leksa and Onya have just run across a small group of the monsters from the mountain and Leksa’s heart beats loudly in her chest and she swears that it can be heard in the relative silence of the forest as one of the ripas stops suddenly, right underneath her post in the tree. The disfigured man scents the air and Leksa is thankful that the pair disguised their scents before leaving on the present mission. Leksa didn’t particularly care for the cool and squishy mud that they spread over their bodies but she couldn’t deny that it was effective. 

 

The first ripa seems to believe his group is safe and he motions to the rest to move forward. Leksa manages to peel her eyes from the men below her and glance back at her fos. Onya reaches for her bow and motions for Leksa to do the same. There are five disfigured men on the ground below her, Leksa knows this play like the back of her hand. Onya has trained her well and taking out small groups like this is something they have prepared for together. 

 

Leksa raises her own bow and takes a deep breath to steady herself and calm her thrumming heart. Never before has she ended someone’s fight and the knowledge that she will now both thrills and terrifies her. She nocks the arrow onto the string and pulls back, the slotted wooden end of the shaft rests easily between her fingers and again she breathes. The bowstring is now taut with the tip of her middle finger resting at the corner of her lip. Leksa does not move her eyes from her target and waits for the silent count of ten to release her shot. 

 

Two ripas fall to the ground at the same time, the others spinning on their heels at the ‘thunk’ of the warriors’ arrows sounds through the quiet forest. Leksa draws another arrow from her quiver and repeats the motion, taking significantly less time to loose her shot than she did the first time. Onya’s target falls to the ground but Leksa’s shot goes just wide of her target, sinking into his shoulder instead of dead center on his chest.

 

She can feel panic start to rise and she fights to keep it down, drawing another arrow and drawing it quickly. She clears her mind and takes an extra second before letting this next one fly to breathe in. She lets the arrow fly as the man takes off in a sprint toward her on the forest floor. Instead of landing dead center on his chest, the sudden forward momentum causes the arrow to fly just north of its target, finding home directly in the center of the man’s skull. 

 

Leksa breathes a sigh of relief when the man falls to the floor, followed soon after by the fifth ripa in the group, the last man falling victim to Onya’s fateful shot. Leksa cannot help but beam at her fos as they make eye contact following the event. Onya simply rolls her eyes at her and motions for her to follow her to the forest floor to retrieve their arrows. “You got sloppy” Onya says. “You broke your concentration and it made you miss your shot. I will not allow my seken to make another mistake like that.” Leksa nods respectfully, internally vowing to make her fos proud.

  
“Yu gonplei ste odon.” Onya says, removing the shaft of her arrow from the first body. Leksa moves to do the same, pulling her stray shot out of the dead man’s shoulder. “Yu gonplei ste odon.” She mimics her ticha’s tone and seriousness as she moves on to the next body. She knows the arrow to the man’s head cannot be removed and elects not to disturb his rest by attempting to do so. The pair perform the same act with the remaining fallen ripas when suddenly Leksa’s hair stands on end at the sound of a snapping twig off to her left. 

 

Leksa instinctively draws her sword, the metal makes a scraping noise against her scabbard, drawing Onya’s attention to Leksa’s position. The older girl then draws her own sword, looking to the forest past Leksa and drops into a defensive stance from her position, approximately 50 yards from where her seken stands. The two begin closing the gap between them, seeking the safety of being at each other’s backs should another attack come. Leksa’s eyes are frantically scanning the trees around her as she backs toward Onya when suddenly, a feral roar breaks the silence around them. Three ripas move like a shot from the trees around her. Onya is still slightly too far away to provide help on their first push. 

 

Leksa takes in their twisted features as they advance, two women and one man, or what used to be women and men. It is known that the longer a person is held captive by the Mauron, the more unrecognizable they become as human beings. It is clear in their raging eyes that these ripas have been held captive for a very long time. Only one of them holds a weapon, the least grotesque of the women being the only one still capable of holding on to a weapon for any length of time. She lifts a crude axe high in the air as the trio charges and Leksa chooses to focus her attention on her first, electing to deal with the gnashing teeth and flying fists after disarming the crazed ripa of her axe.

 

Leksa steps forward, keeping her stance low to the ground and braces for the first impact. The ripa swings her axe down wildly, Leksa only barely managing to deflect it with her thin sword. She spins quickly out of the way of the advancing woman and brings the hilt of her sword up to smash the nose of the unarmed male ripa. Red blood sprays from his face and the man drops to the ground momentarily before getting back up. The third monster flies past her, focused solely on Onya. The seken doesn’t have time to watch the two engage before having to lift her sword once again to deflect another blow from the twisted woman’s axe. 

 

The ripa continues advancing on her and Leksa is forced to stay on the defensive. The man sees his opportunity and chooses to rush forward, knocking Leksa off balance and pinning her to the ground. “This one’s perfect!” the man hisses, his voiced twisted and warped by whatever the Mauron have done to him. “Too young! Kill her! We will take the other.” says the axe wielding woman, passing her axe to the man. His mouth draws up into a sort of smile, revealing rotten teeth, and Leksa tries without success to pull away from him. He pulls the axe up over his head, eyes wild as he moves to end her fight. 

 

Before the axe can be brought down an arrow pierces the man’s throat, forcing him to drop his weapon as he falls off of Leksa’s body and on to the ground beside her. The axe lands business side down on her shoulder, opening up a wound that black blood starts slowly seeping out of. Leksa sits up from her place on the ground and watches as the final ripa warrior advances on Onya. She quickly pulls a knife from the top of her boot and sends it flying end over end in the ripas direction. It is a clean hit to the center of the woman’s back, just to the left of midline. The woman stumbles forward but stays upright until Onya dispatches her with a final arrow to her chest.

 

Onya rushes over to Leksa to check her wound and frowns at the sight of her injury. “Sheidjuis” (Nightblood) Onya says, voice barely above a whisper. She’s seen it once before, only much less as Leksa had only suffered a small scrape during a training exercise. Onya sent a rider to Polis upon discovering her seken’s night blood, informing the flamekeepers as was her duty. Seekers would come for her soon, it had been a few months since word reached the capitol city and they had allowed Leksa a little more time to spend with her village before taking her to live in Polis. Leksa had known for many years that she would be a great leader and warrior but only time would tell in what capacity she would lead. Her puberty had not yet hit so it was still uncertain whether she would be a seeker, a keeper of the flame or just maybe, perhaps one day she would live to be Heda.

 

****

 

Her laughter. That had to be the thing that Leksa loved the most about the beautiful woman before her. When the two first fell in love it was seen as nothing more than a childish infatuation that hardly mattered and certainly did not warrant any intervention from the adults in their lives. Costia had arrived in Polis two years before Leksa, puberty having hit her before Leksa as well. Costia was a beta and destined to join the ranks of the flamekeepers. Once Leksa’s own nature as an omega was revealed, the adults seemed to care even less about their daliances together. Omegas lived such short lives, the chances of Leksa becoming commander so small that the prevailing wisdom was to let them enjoy each other while they still had the time.

 

The Spirit of the Commander chose Leksa last winter and she has chosen to celebrate this day in reflection and contemplation hunting in the woods, with Costia of course. Being Heda certainly had its benefits, her favorite of which was the ability to call the flamekeeper’s understudy away from her studies any time she so desired, which was much more often than she probably should. Leksa chooses to ignore that line of thinking for now and focus instead on the task at hand.

 

The two women had been tracking a boar for the better part of an hour and now they can tell they are getting close. Costia had always been an outstanding tracker and bowman, one of the best hunters in her tribe. Watching her now Leksa can’t help but stand in awe, her dark skin is mostly hidden behind layers of warm clothing that covers most of her face and head. Only her big brown eyes are visible beneath the wool fabric, fresh snowflakes caught in her long lashes. Leksa can’t help but admire the contrast between the snow and the deep brown of her love’s irises, the color has become synonymous with safety and comfort for the relatively new Commander of the Coalition. 

 

Her first year as Heda has been especially trying but already she has accomplished more than any Commander before her. She has united 9 of the 12 clans so far, with only the Sankru, Boudalankru and Azgeda holding out. Leksa has been threatened and challenged more in this year than she has in her entire life; these times she has with Costia have become her refuge in the storm. The weather is turning on them as they track, the chill in the air now a piercing and bitter cold. Previously dainty snowflakes becoming heavy and blanketing the ground with a deep coat of fresh powder. If they don’t catch up with this boar soon they may be literally caught in a storm but if anyone can track an animal in these conditions it’s her Cos.

 

Leksa’s head snaps to attention as she notices that Costia has stopped in her tracks, stillness and quiet taking over the snow covered forest around them. Leksa knows the beta woman’s movements better than she knows her own, she can sense the warning coming from the stiffness in her posture. Eyes scanning the trees while she subconsciously steps closer to Costia, Leksa can feel her body thrumming with tension, waiting for whatever it is to make itself known. Leksa’s guards were given orders to remain far from the couple while they hunted but she is aware that they have likely scouted half a day ahead of them in all directions anyway. The security of the Coalition cannot be shirked for a lover’s holiday. It is unlikely that they have stumbled across an army but it is entirely plausible that a single assassin may have gotten through.

 

Leksa moves for her sword, the sound of metal on metal reverberates in the quiet forest as she unsheathes it. She is directly beside her lover now and a slight warmth is permeating Leksa’s left side as she stands on Costia’s right. Leksa takes a small comfort in the woman’s body heat as she steadies herself, her rapid breaths coming from her lips as diaphanous clouds in the frigid air around her. 

 

Like a clap of thunder, a small branch cracks above the pair, sending snow and ice skittering all around them. An icicle comes barreling down toward the omega, catching her on the outside of her bicep as she throws herself out of the way of the incoming danger, landing firmly on her back in the aftermath. The branch finally gives way under the weight of whatever is up there and Leksa is stuck firmly in the snow bank she fell in to. Black blood trickles out of the small wound on her upper arm when a cackling laughter fills her ears.

 

That laugh that she would know anywhere, the laugh that has gotten her through moving to Polis and being surrounded by strangers to surviving her first year as Heda. Costia. Her love, her safety, her comfort is actually cackling at her. Not only that but she has removed the coverings around her face, her deep brown skin wrinkled from her genuine smile, and she places her hands on her hips and leans forward in a feeble attempt to catch her breath. 

 

“Leksa….Leksa….” she manages to choke out between fits of giggles. “I cannot wait….” “to tell Gaia that the great Commander of the Coalition was felled” still more laughter, deep and sincere and clearly taking her breath away “by a RACCOON!” 

 

Costia continues to laugh at her expense but does move to help her lover up from the snow laden forest floor. Leksa had just barely caught sight of the creature as it plummeted to the earth before she was struck by the icicle that forced her to the ground. 

 

“I should suffer that beast the pain of death by 49 cuts for the pain it inflicted on its Commander! It should be hibernating anyway! I could not have expected that. “ Costia has finally gotten her laughter under control and is taking in Leksa’s diatribe with mock sincerity and an ever bemused smile, “And I was not felled by a raccoon, it was an icicle.”

 

The darker woman leans forward and places a small kiss on Leksa’s lips, short but still full of love and passion. 

 

“Come on Commander,” teasing tone clear, “let’s find a nice place to bunker down for the night, we have to get you cleaned up before we return to Polis or Titus will have my head.” 

 

Leksa shakes her head and returns her lover’s grin as they walk hand in hand in search of a small cave that Leksa knows of near their current location.

 

They arrive at the spot with enough daylight to spare so that they can find firewood and set up their camp for the night. While the incident with the raccoon may have cost them the boar, Costia’s skills as a hunter garnered them a couple of rabbits to share for their evening meal. Leksa has busied herself with starting the fire just outside the small cave they will share for the evening while Costia prepares the rabbits. The omega can’t help but admire her dexterity with her hands as she watches the beta work. The woman’s head is entirely free of her head coverings, revealing her close cropped hair and large eyes with their ever present sparkle of mischief and happiness. 

 

Leksa has managed to focus enough to get a small fire started, its warmth already beginning to thaw her cold hands as she adds more fuel to make it grow enough to heat the entrance to the small cave. The two will be comfortable enough tonight with their combined body heat and comfort of the small flames. Costia moves to begin roasting the rabbits over a spit Leksa constructed while waiting for the fire to gain strength. The two women sit in a comfortable silence as the rabbits begin to cook. The beta grasps Leksa’s hand in her own and begins drawing nonsensical patterns in her palm with the tip of her finger.

 

The action sends a shiver of want through the omega’s body, goosebumps rising that have nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with the simple touch of the beautiful beta beside her. Costia obviously knows the effect she has on the Commander as she leans her head into the crook of Leksa’s neck, planting a delicate kiss in the hollow there with an easy smile on her face. They rest comfortably for a while, the smell of cooked rabbit piercing the cold air around them and causing Leksa’s stomach to rumble with something other than want. They remove the rabbits and eat quickly, neither taking the time to savor the taste, having not eaten since very early that morning.

 

_ When they have finished eating and begin getting ready to settle into the cave for the evening Leksa catches sight of her lover’s face and the spike of desire returns fiercely. Her stomach flips in her belly when she makes eye contact with the beta, the look there no longer playful. Costia has her plump bottom lip trapped between her own teeth, nostrils flaring as she takes in the omega’s scent and rakes her eyes over her still clothed body.  _

 

_ Costia advances on her quickly, pushing her toward the heavy furs that were laid out meticulously just a few moments ago. When their lips make contact, crashing into each other with a fierce passion, Leksa feels like the prey to Costia’s predator. Adrenaline pumps through her veins as Costia’s soft lips suck gently on her own, her tongue flashes out from between her lips, begging for entry that Leksa immediately grants.  _

 

_ She deepens the kiss and Leksa’s knees feel weak. Generally when the two are together like this everything moves slowly and gently but it is clear that this will not be one of those times. Costia wastes no time removing Leksa’s clothing, starting with her heavy coat and thick cotton shirt. Leksa stands facing the beta, top bare save her thin breast band and quickly begins to disrobe the beautiful woman before her. Costia yields to the omega’s loving hands, allowing her own top half to be exposed in the dim light of their shallow cave.  _

 

_ Leksa peppers her love’s skin with quick soft kisses. She starts at her forehead and moves to her eyebrows, her cheeks, her earlobe and then down to her neck. The action elicits laughter from the beta causing her lips to pull into a wide smile that wrinkles the corners of her eyes. Costia takes Leksa’s face in her hands to steady her and plants a slow kiss on her lips. She deepens it and pulls Leksa down to the furs on the floor of the cave. Leksa’s back hits the soft mattress and Costia’s hands immediately pulls at the waistband of her paints. Leksa lifts her ass off the furs to allow the beta access and her pants get stuck around the top of her boots. Both girls giggle as Costia struggles to remove the offending article of clothing over the boots and Leksa sits up to help. _

 

_ Once the garments are gone, Leksa lays back down, legs apart and open for her love. Costia pauses for a moment to take in the sight. Leksa knows she is wet, she can feel fluid dripping from her opening and down her ass onto the furs. She is more than ready to be taken by the woman’s skillful fingers. Costia wastes little time and leans forward to the omega, teasing her entrance with her index finger. Leksa closes her eyes and rolls her head back at the sensation, lost in anticipation.  _

 

_ The beta gathers up Leksa’s wetness on a dexterous finger and slides it with purpose into her entrance, burying herself to the knuckle in one stroke. The groan Leksa lets out is absolutely sinful and she finds herself immediately wanting more. She can feel her lover’s second finger moving through her folds, it too gathering up her arousal. When she feels the second finger enter her channel she cannot stop herself from thrusting her hips into her lover’s hand. She begins rocking in time with Costia’s quick thrusts. When the beta begins rubbing her clit with the palm of her hand at the same time that she starts curling her fingers in a come hither motion inside of her Leksa nearly comes undone. _

 

_ A current begins building in the lowest part of her belly and already Leksa is close. She continues rocking until a gentle hand places itself on her pelvis, stopping her from moving. She watches in awe as Costia moves the hand that isn’t buried inside of her throbbing pussy to her own clit and begins drawing furious circles around it. The sight is insanely erotic, the small whimpers escaping from her lover’s lips at her own pleasure taking Leksa even closer to the edge. _

 

_ Costia is beautiful, thin yet still toned, her breasts smaller than Leksa’s own, nipples peaked in arousal. A thin layer of sweat glistens on her soft brown skin as she pleasures the omega and herself simultaneously. Leksa rakes her eyes down her lover’s toned stomach and to the place that her lithe fingers are moving through her wet folds. Whimpers from both women and the sound of wetness echo in their small cave and Leksa can’t hold back any longer. The orgasm that has been building steadily suddenly rips through her like a shot. Her pussy ripples and pulses erratically as even more wetness spills out of her opening around Costa’s fingers and down her wrist.  _

 

_ Costia doesn’t give Leksa time to settle before she removes her fingers from her pulsing core and rapidly thrusts the hand that was just inside of her into her own pussy. The beta throws her head back at the sensation of her lover’s wetness inside of her, pumping in and out of herself in earnest. Still riddled with aftershocks, all Leksa can do is watch in absolute awe at the sight before her. “Jok, Leksa” The beta opens her eyes as she speaks and her brown orbs seem to pierce Leksa’s soul. The omega’s green eyes meet her lover’s and she finds an unspoken request hidden deep there. Leksa hurries forward to comply, shifting to sit up from the furs so that she can reach forward and help Costia achieve her own pleasure. _

 

_ The beta’s soaking wet fingers continue to pump in and out of her entrance. Leksa places one hand on her hips to steady herself and moves her other to the woman’s clit, allowing the beta to rock back and forth on the palm of her hand as she continues her ministrations. Leksa slides her hand to the side so that she can have better access to her lovers engorged button, taking more control of her pleasure with the pad of her thumb. The woman’s clit has peeked out from behind its hood, making it easy for Leksa to paint slow circles around it. It isn’t long before Costia’s face becomes screwed up in ecstasy, she comes hard around her own fingers, mixing her fluids with Leksa’s. Costia falls forward and places her head on her lover’s shoulder, her short curly hair tickling Leksa’s neck. _

 

_ Leksa allows them both to fall back to the bed furs and covers their naked, wet bodies with a blanket. Costia is asleep within minutes, her rhythmic breathing giving Leksa the comfort and peace that comes with loving such a kind and beautiful soul. Leksa places a soft kiss to the top of her love’s head and drifts off to the sound of a crackling fire and the steady breathing of the woman that she loves.  _

 

****

 

She feels herself being jostled back and forth. It is cold. A wave of nausea rolls through her accompanied with a blinding pain in her abdomen. Leksa fights to keep herself from vomiting, knowing that the exertion of doing so will cause her even more pain. Vaguely, she feels the warmth of a body pressed in to hers, that and the weight of several blankets on top of her body do little to provide her with any comfort. She tries to open her eyes but can’t summon the energy to do so. Her world is dark and cold as she feels what she supposes is a horse drawn cart come to a halt. She tries to focus on the voices around her but when she does a searing pain from the back of her neck hits her and causes her to lose consciousness once again.

 

It must be several hours, maybe even days later when Leksa feels a pull toward consciousness once again. She is no longer moving, no longer laying on a cold hard platform. Leksa tries again to open her eyes and is met with the same blinding pain. Instead of making another attempt she decides to remain quiet and just listen. Wherever she is is relatively quiet save a constant unnatural sounding beeping that seems to tone in time with the beating of her heart. Leksa is laid flat, her back is pressed against soft bedding and she actually feels warm. There is a pleasant scent in the air, an alpha that smells like the sky on a clear night mixed with...the forest. Leksa can hear the steady breathing of someone that is not herself and her instinct causes her to panic. She knows she is vulnerable and in unfamiliar space next to an unknown person. The urge to flee or to fight fills her, the steady beeping noise begins sounding faster causing the alpha next to her to pick their head up off the bed.

 

“Mom!” The voice of an angel calls out and now Leksa knows that this alpha is female. “She’s in pain you have to do something!” The alpha sounds afraid, or perhaps concerned. If Leksa was able to move she knows that her brows would be furrowed in confusion.

 

“We don’t have anything left, Clarke.” Another alpha, also female. “You’ll have to wait for the Seekers and Flamekeepers to show. Hopefully they brought some of their own medicines with them. Until then, Lexa has to get through this on her own. The sedatives should wear off soon, we will know more once they do”

 

_ Klark.  _ Leksa thinks. Vague recognition ends as quickly as it began at the mention of the alpha’s name. “If you can’t help her then GET OUT.” Klark snarls at the older alpha as a wave of protective pheromones crashes over Leksa’s body. She hears the soft click of a door closing from across the room. Klark returns to her previous spot beside her bed and suddenly Leksa knows she is safe. As long as this alpha is close she knows that no harm will come to her. The steady beeping begins to slow, the alpha has reached her hand out and gently placed it on Leksa’s forearm. Warmth fills her chest at the gesture, the desire to open her eyes is overwhelming. She has to see this woman, she wants to know her but she just doesn’t have the ability. Instead, she lays still and quiet, frustrated by her own weakness with all memory of how she got here lost.

 

“Lex baby. Please. Come back to me.” Her voice is barely a whisper but it is filled with such desperation that Leksa doesn’t know how to feel. Damn it Leksa wake up. The alpha beside her moves her hand down her forearm and laces their fingers together. She brings her other hand up and begins lovingly stroking her brown hair. Leksa musters every bit of strength she has in an attempt to squeeze the woman’s hand, she has to give her some indication that she can hear her. With sharp focus Leksa channels all of her energy to her right hand, to the side that the alpha is clinging to. She grows frustrated and fearful that the alpha will separate from her before she gains the ability to move her hand. 

 

Leksa is not sure how much time passes in her attempts but her fear that the woman would leave proves misguided. Klark stays beside her and finally, Leksa is able to move her fingers. It is a small movement but the alpha feels it. Klark jerks her hand from her brown hair and sits up abruptly. “Lexa?” This time her voice is louder than a whisper but still filled with the same desperation. “Lexa, squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” Seconds that seem like hours pass but Leksa is able to move her fingers again in her best attempt at a squeezing motion. 

 

“Oh Lexa, thank god!” The alpha’s head drops to Leksa’s chest and her scent floods Leksa nose. She smells like the heavens on a clear night and it is beautiful. But there is something else in her smell that isn’t quite as strong but certainly recognizable. It is her own scent. This is a mated alpha and her scent...her scent is mixed with….Leksa’s scent. Panic starts to take over and the previously slow and steady beeping now becomes much faster and more erratic. 

 

Having this woman so close to her is both intoxicating and frightening because she can’t remember. She has to be her mate because she smells it but….jok why can’t she remember? A searing pain shoots through the back of her neck and if she was able she would have cried out in pain. “Shhh Lex….it’s ok, you’re ok. You’re safe.” Calming pheromones fill the air around her and Leksa tries to recenter herself. This alpha is clearly not like any other Leksa has known, very few alphas are able to produce such an effect. “You need to rest. It’s ok to sleep, I’ll be right here the whole time. You are safe with me.” She feels the tension escape her body as the alpha once again begins gently stroking her hair.

 

When she wakes again, the alpha is right beside her as she promised she would be. Only this time she is much closer. She has crawled into the bed and is curled up next to her, their hands still entwined. Her breathing is even and slow, the woman is asleep. Leksa feels slightly stronger than she did before and now focuses on opening her eyes. With considerably less effort than she thought she would need she finds herself able move her eyelids. The room around her is dim, lit only by candles flickering in the darkness of night. Leksa tries to take stock of where she might possibly be but the room is quite dark. There are few candles in the room and they are all immediately surrounding the bed that she and Klark occupy.

 

Klark. Now is her chance to observe the woman. She looks to her right and finds a mess of curly blonde hair draped on to the pillow that their heads share. Her skin is aglow in the candlelight and there is a small beauty mark on the left side of her face just above her pink lips. There is a slight wrinkle of what looks to be worry in between her eyebrows, her face not fully relaxed even when in a deep sleep. This woman is absolutely breathtaking. Leksa longs to see her eyes, knowing that whatever she finds there will be beyond anything she has ever seen.

 

Leksa swallows thickly, a heavy weight has settled in her throat after not speaking for so long. She wants the woman to wake up, she needs to truly see her. “Klark” she manages to croak out in a pitch that is even less than a whisper. The alpha’s breathing does not change and she does not stir from her sleep. Leksa swallows again and focuses on trying to raise the volume. “Klark” she says again, this time willing her hand to move at the same time the name leaves her lips. 

 

The blonde woman jolts upright with a look of surprise on her face. The woman’s eyes are the most beautiful bright shade of blue Leksa has ever seen. Her face is heart shaped, skin a pale white. Her pink lips are slightly parted and Leksa can’t help but notice the beauty mark just above her top lip. Only a few seconds pass by before the blonde moves her face close to hers, dropping her lips onto Leksa’s in a fierce kiss. Leksa is completely stunned and for a moment, is unable to move at all. Sensing her hesitation, the alpha pulls back to look at her face, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Lex?” 

 

“I…..I’m sorry I don’t….I heard the other woman say your name but….”

 

The alpha abruptly closes her lips and pulls them slightly inward between her teeth while slowly closing her bright eyes. She swallows thickly and looks back at the omega lying on the bed. Her voice trembles slightly, “You don’t know who I am, do you?” 

 

Leksa breathes slowly, still straining under the exertion of simply being awake. She locks eyes with the woman in front of her and notices the moisture starting to pool there. She solemnly shakes her head to the side once and she can physically feel the woman’s heart breaking. Leksa does not know Klark but she does feel her. She doesn’t know why or how it happened but she does know that this woman cares for her. She doesn’t need to see the single tear fall from the alpha’s sky blue iris and slowly streak down her cheek to know that they are connected.

 

“I do know something….that there is...something...here”

 

Klark swallows thickly once again and moves her hand back down toward Leksa’s before pausing and hovering just before making contact. She looks at her with a question in her eyes, waiting for permission to proceed. Leksa nods her head slightly and Klark’s warm hand wraps around the outside of Leksa’s. She pulls her hand up toward her body while turning her head to the side in a motion that allows her curly blonde mane to fall away from her face. The movement seems almost like submission then Klark resituates her hand within hers and places it on her pale neck. 

 

Leksa’s eyes widen slightly at the feel of a mating bite there but then the alpha moves her hand to Leksa’s neck. The omega’s entire body is set alight at the contact. Klark’s hand rests gently on the mating bite that she herself has. Green eyes meet blue and Leksa feels like the sky is crashing into the earth. Her breathing quickens as recognition floods her mind. This is Klark. Her Klark, her love, her mate. Leksa places her hand gently on top of Klark’s, eyes still locked on the alpha’s.

 

“Klark” she utters breathlessly, hoping that the single word and the added click on the last syllable will convey everything. She knows her. She knows her and she loves her. Then Leksa truly does get to see the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her entire existence. The alpha stutters a laugh in between her tears and moves her hand from her neck and places it gently on her face, her smile wide and bright. Excitement shines through her voice like sunlight illuminating an angel’s face in the early morning. “Hey Lex”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give thanks to qwierdo for waking Lexa up this chapter, I was going to have you all suffer a bit but they reminded me not everyone is as much of a masochist as I am.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about what's been going on since Lexa was shot, we see some of skaikru, Pike gets what he deserves, Titus answers for his crimes, Clarke and Lexa reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some graphic violence at the beginning, then some fluffy smut at the end since we've put y'all through a lot so far.

The throaty, cracked voice saying her name, with its distinctive click over the last syllable, was like salve to the open wound of her beating heart. Broken as it was, there were moments she never thought she would get to hear that voice again. When recognition sank in, Clarke could have jumped on top of the woman she was so happy. Joyful tears fell slowly down her cheeks as she took a moment to just gaze at the beautiful woman before her. Though her skin is still pale and there were circles under her bright green eyes, she is still stunning. Her brown hair is matted around her head as that is the only thing she had been unable to clean in their two days at their makeshift home.

When her mother met her in the rover she began working immediately. Clarke drew two pints of blood from Aden while her mother went to work on Lexa. Clarke had her mostly stabilized but her mother did a few more complicated interventions to stabilize her for transport. She was sedated and chemically paralyzed and her mother inserted a breathing tube for the ride to their safe haven. Clarke is thankful that she knew enough about medicine to keep her alpha in check while this violent looking procedure was taking place. 

She is even more thankful for Aden. Not only did the boy agree to donate his blood but he also found them this safe haven. Knowing that bringing Lexa back to the Skaikru camp was not an option because of Pike’s kill order on the woman made Clarke’s blood boil. But the young night blood came through. Apparently knowing the terrain very well he guided them to an overgrown former military complex. The exterior of the building was mostly in shambles but the majority of the installation had been underground so even after being nuked it remained largely intact. There is even a small clinic, which is where they currently reside.

“What happened, Klark?”

Her angel speaks again and it sends goosebumps down her arm. Green eyes attempt to focus on her blue ones and she can tell Lexa is struggling to stay awake.

“Are you sure you want to do this now? You should be resting.” Lexa stubbornly sets her jaw in a way that let’s Clarke know she will not be dissuaded.

“Yes, Klark.” 

“Ok, but then you have to try to rest, your body is still very weak and you need to recover. What’s the last thing you remember?” 

“I was shot. By Titos. He was trying to kill you.” Her jaw clenches even tighter at that and a flash of anger shows in the flaring of her nose and slight cut to her eyes.

“Yes. You were hit in your upper abdomen, just below your rib cage and slightly to the left. You sustained a lacerated spleen which is why you lost so much blood. I was able to slow the bleeding enough by packing the wound to buy us some time until we could get you blood.”

Lexa looks slightly confused but Clarke continues on.

“We escaped Polis after Titus removed the flame. Aden came with us and donated enough blood to save your life. My mom surgically removed most of your spleen and now you are on antibiotics which is what is in the tube going into your arm. You still need several days to heal and regenerate your own blood. Aden can’t donate much more, he pushed the limits as is”

“Titos removed the flame.” A statement, not a question. Clarke tried to gloss quickly over that part in hopes that Lexa wouldn’t ask. 

 

“Yes. I tried to stop him, I thought he was killing you but he wouldn’t listen when I said you were still alive and that I could fix you. He said when blood no longer flows to Heda’s hands and feet, they are no longer fit to serve as Heda.” 

Lexa blinks her eyes once, simply accepting the explanation. Clarke knows that when someone’s blood pressure is low enough you can’t feel a radial or pedal pulse but Titus wouldn’t even try to feel for her carotid pulse, which was weak but definitely there. There were a million reasons to hate that man and every word he speaks just gives her another. 

“If I am no longer Heda, and Aden is here, what has happened in Polis?”

“We don’t know exactly. But Titus gave me this before we left.” 

Clarke rummages in her pocket to pull out the small metal box with the flame inside and the book with the flamekeeper’s secrets. Lexa’s eyes go so wide they could have came out of her head.

“Klark you are not a naitblida! You should not have this!” 

“Titus said he is no longer fit to be flamekeeper and that he is unworthy to be near the flame. He is subjecting himself to the justice of the seekers and other flamekeepers when they arrive to Polis. He said that they would find us and I was supposed to keep this safe until they did.”

“He will be killed. Not only for his actions against me but for entrusting the flame to a red blood.” 

Clarke reaches out to touch her omegas face in a feeble attempt to soothe her pain. She has just been betrayed by a man that is essentially her father, the man that raised her from the time she was 11 years old. Even if he wasn’t trying to kill her, he was trying to kill her mate, a fact that he was one of the few to possess. 

“Thank you for telling me, Klark. I think I will sleep now.” 

Clarke leans forward and plants a soft kiss on her mate’s cool forehead.

“Reshop, Leksa” 

Lexa flinches slightly at the change in word choice and Clarke immediately wishes she hadn’t said that. She just reminded the woman she was no longer Heda, she cringes at her own awkwardness. Lexa simply turns her face away from Clarke and closes her eyes. The alpha sets her head down on the bed beside the omega and sits in silence as her breathing evens out. After a few minutes, Clarke gets up and walks over to the door to the small office that is adjacent to the treatment room.

“Mom?” Clarke whispers.

Her mother has fallen asleep at the desk and for a moment, Clarke feels like they are back on the Ark and this is just one of the many times Abby Griffin has worked herself too hard treating the many patients on the space station. The older alpha sits up slowly and clears her eyes quickly. 

“What is it honey?”

“Lexa woke up. She’s resting again now but other than being in pain, mentally and physically, she seems fine.” 

“That’s great. I wasn’t sure what kind of effects removing a microchip from her brainstem with such crude methods would have on her memory.” 

Clarke just nods, not wanting to relive the few minutes that she thought her Lexa wasn’t going to have any memory of her. “Any word from Octavia or from Polis?”

“Not yet but I’m guessing everyone will find us soon. Lexa really shouldn’t move for the next few days and she absolutely has to finish her antibiotics, abdominal wounds are notorious for infection.”

“She seems resigned to her fate as a patient, mom. She didn’t even try to get up….” 

A sadness hits Clarke as she realizes how utterly defeated Lexa looked before she went back to sleep. She has no idea what Lexa will want to do now. Part of Clarke fears that she will want nothing to do with her, Clarke being the reason that she is no longer Heda, that she was unable to finish her legacy of peace. She shuts that line of thinking down to deal with later.

“Look mom...I just want to say thank you. I know you hate Lexa but….she’s my mate. And I love her. So just...thank you for treating her.”

“I’m a doctor honey, that’s my job. While it’s true I probably wouldn’t have come if Octavia hadn’t said it was you that was injured, I’m not going to turn my back on a patient regardless of how I feel about them. I just….I don’t trust her Clarke. I need you to be careful.”

Their conversation is interrupted by shouting several doors down. Clarke grabs her pistol. 

“Stay with her. Don’t let anyone touch her.” and heads out the door. Down the short, dark hallway she finds Harper and Monty engaged in a vigorous debate with none other than Bellamy Blake. 

“Bellamy?” 

The alpha boy picks up his head at the sound of her voice and his lips part in a small smile. 

“Well you look like you have made a miraculous recovery, princess.” 

God she hates it when people call her that. 

“Bellamy, we need to talk.” 

Clarke’s mind is running at warp speed to come up with a way to keep him away from Lexa. She knows he hates her and will probably never forgive her for her actions on Mount Weather. 

“You bet your ass we do. Pike is coming.”

Clarke’s knows shock is plain on her face, she wouldn’t have been able to hide it from the guy who had reluctantly become her best friend and confidant since they made it to the ground. Bellamy has made several questionable decisions and tends to be more of a follower than you would think for an alpha but he does have a good heart. 

“Octavia made it to Arkadia yesterday. What should have been an announcement to prepare for a new commander turned into Pike wanting to finish the job himself. He plans on executing his kill order on Lexa himself.” 

“And what are you doing here? Scouting for him?”

“That’s what he sent me to do.” 

Clarke’s finger unlocks the safety on her pistol as she bares her teeth and growls at the boy before her. He puts both of his hands in front of him, palms facing Clarke in a small show of surrender. He bares his neck slightly. 

“Whoa, whoa princess calm down.” 

Never in the history of the world has a woman ever been calmed by a man telling her to calm down. Clarke raises the pistol and growls even louder, Bellamy sinks to his knees in the ultimate show of submission as Monty and Harper rush forward to try to diffuse the situation. Their combined beta calm interjects itself into the building tension in the dark hallway when Monty speaks. 

“Clarke, hear him out. I don’t think he’s here to hurt her.”

Pistol still leveled at Bellamy’s head with her teeth still barred, Clarke wills herself to calm down and allow him to explain.

“Pike trusts me Clarke but I came to warn you. Please Clarke, I don’t like Lexa and probably won’t ever forgive her for what she made us do but I know she’s your mate and if you want to be with her then I don’t have a choice but to accept her. You’re like my other little sister, Clarke.”

Clarke lowers the weapon but keeps her guard up. It seems like a lifetime since she has actually gotten to speak to Bellamy but she takes a breath and tries to remember the guy for who he is. He has had her back ever since the incident with Charlotte and Murphy, sharing the burden of leadership with her and standing by her even when everyone else seemed to fight her. He seems to be telling the truth and even with her weapon lowered, he remains on his knees with his neck bared. His lips quirk upward slightly as Clarke sighs. 

“So what’s the plan, princess?” 

Clarke rolls her eyes and offers him a hand up. 

“I really hate it when you call me that.”

****

Six hours later Clarke sends Bellamy out to meet Pike. Lexa is still sleeping soundly in the clinic, her mother keeping watch in case she wakes again, while Clarke stands outside the military complex and watches the exchange. Pike brought Nate Miller and Hannah Green with him as guards. They are followed by Octavia and Lincoln. Lincoln looks like he has been through hell, his facial hair is grown out and he has bruises on his face. The four of them have arrived in another rover, similar to the one her mom took except this one has a machine gun turret mounted on top of it with Miller perched atop, scanning the exterior of the building for apparent threats.

Clarke takes a deep breath to steady herself in silent hope that everything goes according to plan. Bellamy is supposed to bring terms to Pike that if accepted will grant Lexa her life. She can only hope that Pike’s thirst for power outweighs his thirst for revenge. The group speaks at a distance for several minutes before Clarke notices Pike stern posture relax slightly. He crosses his arms and gives a subtle nod to Bellamy. The alpha boy makes his way back over to Clarke at a slight trot, small grin present on his face. 

“He accepted the deal, more power for Arkdia, more power for him. He’s already planning on what he is going to do as the leader of the grounders.”

“Good.” Clarke says, her voice betraying nothing. 

She did tell Bellamy that she would implant the flame into Pike and that the bearer of the flame is the Commander. What she didn’t mention was that she read the entirety of Titus’ book and that as soon as the chip is implanted it will kill him. She trusts Bellamy but knows that his loyalty is split slightly. Pike has been there when she hasn’t. If he knew her real plan he would never agree to it and she can’t take any chances with her mate’s life. 

“So how are we doing this?”

“Here. Now. The other nightbloods will be here soon and if he doesn’t have the flame by then they will never allow it.”

“Good. I’ll go get Pike.”

Clarke has already prepared to perform the procedure in a front room of the building, as far from Lexa as possible. She goes inside and awaits the arrival of the man who has jeopardized the lives of her people far too many times. His actions have caused such tribulation within the coalition and he has threatened the life of her mate on multiple occasions. She feels no remorse as she sets aside the instruments on a small metal tray and Pike enters the room alone. He nods once to her and sits down in the chair in front of her. 

“You’re finally thinking for your people Clarke. I’m proud of you. Arkadia will now become the most powerful clan and we can bring the grounders to their knees with their own devices. I’m ready when you are.”

Clarke is glad his back is turned to her so he cannot see the look of absolute disgust she makes no effort to disguise on her face. 

“I have to make a small incision. It’s going to hurt but I need you to be still.”

Pike doesn’t move as Clarke makes a shallow incision at the base of his skull and red blood oozes slowly out from the wound. Clarke gently places the scalpel on the metal tray and the sound of metal on metal echoes throughout the empty room. Clarke picks up the microchip and doesn’t pause for a moment before moving it to the newly opened hole on his neck. 

“Ascende superius”

The flame seems to spring to life, a slight glow emanating from it as tentacle like projections seek their target. In a suddenly quick movement, the chip sinks into his neck, finding its home on his brainstem. Pike’s head snaps back at the intrusion, pain exploding throughout his body. He throws his hands up and reaches around to try to claw at the implant but it’s too late. He twists and writhes in pain, blood dripping from his eyes, ears and nose. In a matter of a few seconds, the man’s lifeless body falls to the floor with a heavy thud. His eyes remain open and blood continues dripping from every hole in his face. Clarke feels no remorse and kneels down to remove the flame. 

The small piece of silicone now back in her possession, she wipes the red blood off with a dirty cloth. She breathes a sigh of relief, this man will no longer be able to hurt her people. Clarke mentally readies an explanation but knows that her people will be unlikely to buy it. As long as they leave her and Lexa alone, she doesn’t really care what happens next. As she packs everything back into its case she is suddenly aware that she is being watched. Her head snaps up to the entryway of the room where she takes in the small figure of a woman. Dark skin and beautiful large eyes waiting to be noticed. Her dreadlocks flow down past her shoulders. She looks imposing in heavy black robes with its hood drawn back to show her face. Something about her looks familiar, though she is sure she has never seen this beta woman before, when suddenly the stranger nods once and speaks a single word. 

“Wandheda.”

****

Titus hangs limply from a post erected outside of the ruined geometrically shaped building that they had taken refuge in. His hands were bound over his head by a rope hung from the top of the pole, his torso held to it with the same type of rope, loosely tied at his waist. Even if he wanted to he wouldn’t be able to put up much resistance in his current state. He has clearly already been subjected to some form of justice for his crimes against his Commander and the Coalition. The current gathering of nightbloods promised to bring finality to his treasonous action. 

There is somewhere near 30 people gathered around, waiting for the ritual to begin. Clarke stands off to the side, knowing it is not her place to intervene here. The beta that came to her after she killed Pike has already taken possession of the flame. The conclave is set to begin in 5 days time following the standard 7 days of mourning after the passing of the previous Heda. All of the nightblood omegas save Aden are still in Polis, under guard as they prepare for their conclave. 

The darkness of the evening is starting to set in and there is a slight chill in the air as autumn approaches. The chill that hits Clarke is disproportionate with the current temperature. She knows that its origin is from her current proximity to the man who would have killed her, the man who stole the flame from her mate and ended her reign far too soon. She has to actively fight the urge to rush him. Her desire to plunge a dagger deep into his chest until all life leaves his eyes is almost overwhelming, tempered only by knowing that a much worse fate awaits him at the hands of the alphas and betas gathered around him. 

Gaia, the now flamekeeper, assured her that his death will not be swift. He will feel every cut from every night blood present except for one. Lexa will no longer be required to participate in any ceremony presided over by the nightblood council. The same rule that disqualified her to continue to serve as Heda also applies to her responsibility to the group. Never in the history of their civilization has anyone survived once they no longer had a detectable radial pulse. Clarke understands the physiology behind why they chose to use this as a litmus test for life, their ability to intervene medically much more limited than the Skaikru’s. 

The impact of a former Heda that still lives is not known and the council is undecided on how to proceed with Leksa kom Trikru, but Gaia has assured her that no harm will come to her. The nightbloods treat each other as siblings, most of them having grown up together. The love they all share for Lexa is clear in a way that is typical of the grounders. All of them have given Lexa space to heal since their arrival, with only Gaia going down to the clinic to speak with her. Clarke remained close while they spoke, but still far enough away so that their conversation was private. Lexa, who is now able to sit up on her own, told her afterward that Gaia simply asked her to bear witness to the events that will ultimately lead to Titus’ death and let her know she is free to participate in the ceremony if she so chooses. 

There was a distant look in her eyes as she spoke, as if she would rather be anywhere other than on that bed. Clarke can’t imagine the emotions that Lexa must have felt right then, knowing that the man who taught her everything, her chief advisor and her most trusted mentor, who had almost killed her, is in unimaginable pain. Clarke stands outside now, waiting for the sun to fully sink below the trees so that justice may finally be served. Lexa chose to stay in the clinic. Whether her reason is to avoid being seen in a wheelchair or to avoid the ceremony altogether Clarke doesn’t know. An uncomfortable twinge of empathy for her mate takes root in her chest, the anguish Lexa currently holds is overwhelming. She no longer bothers with a stoic facade, the weight of being Heda now removed from her, Lexa seems lost and Clarke feels that acutely.

The sun has almost completely disappeared now, a low hanging half moon sheds a small amount of light on the gathering, accompanied by the light of several torches. An eerie glow is cast on the faces of the gathered nightbloods. Gaia steps to the front of the group silently, turning to face them with her back to the traitor. 

“We gather here today as we have many times in the past, to watch a man die for his crimes.”

Gaia’s voices carries poignantly over the small crowd, her words familiar and haunting, reminding Clarke of Lexa’s mercy and hope for a peace that may never be realized because of this man’s actions. Jus dran nau jus daun had barely begun, and now the disavowed flamekeeper continues to damage her mate’s legacy, even in his death. Clarke can taste bile burning the back of her throat, the stomach’s manifestation of her hatred for the man on the pole. 

Gaia details Titus’ crimes for her family that stands in front of her, and without emotion or pretense turns to face him. The crowd remains silent as she withdraws a short dagger. Clarke can see the glint of the steel in the firelight, even from her position near the entrance of their temporary shelter. She moves it to the man’s chest and presses in. She drags it slowly from clavicle to clavicle leaving a slow weeping of black blood in her wake. Titus barely flinches. 

The beta steps to the side as a member of the crowd steps toward the pair, the silence is louder than any scream that Titus could release. The person from the crowd follows Gaia’s actions, this time swiping the blade in a diagonal cut. Clarke winces, an unconscious and unwanted feeling of empathy beginning to form. The next person takes their turn, followed by another and then another. Clarke can’t keep herself from biting hard into her lower lip, her eyebrows knit tightly together at the display. Grounder justice brings forth such a visceral reaction from her even still. After all she has seen and done she can’t help but wince at watching it, deserved as it may be.

Clarke feels a sudden warmth behind her, a body that she didn’t have the presence of mind to detect. She turns her head quickly, blonde hair whipping over her shoulders at the unexpected intrusion into her personal space. Lexa stands within a few inches of her, green eyes shining with unshed tears, face hollow and sunken. Clarke reaches out to her and Lexa takes her offered hand. 

“Lexa what are you…” but Lexa holds her other hand up to stop her line of questioning. 

“Beja. Nodotaim...” (Please. Some other time…) 

Lexa’s voice is so small, her request barely more than a whisper. It is so unlike her that Clarke’s heart nearly breaks.

Lexa begins moving forward toward the group, her grip on Clarke’s hand tightening as she walks slowly toward the ritual. Her eyes are locked on Titus’ battered figure and her presence draws the attention of a few people toward the back of the congregation. They all soon take notice of her approach and a palpable heaviness appears in the air. The group parts for the pair of mates as they continue their slow approach to the man bleeding out slowly on the pole. Titus has clearly sensed a change and slowly lifts his head. The former Commander and the former flamekeeper lock eyes and it is then that the man breaks his silence.

A gut wrenching sob escapes his lips, inky blood spattering slightly from his quick exhalation. 

“Moba.” He whimpers out. 

Tears marking a path on his face through the the blood he has shed. 

“Moba” He cries again, dropping his head and turning it slightly to the left in a show of submission. 

“Heda.” 

His eyes grow wide at the slip of his tongue and Clarke feels Lexa’s body fill with tension. Titus lets his chin drop to his bloodied chest, accepting that forgiveness will not find him here. Lexa glances over to Gaia still standing at Titus’ side monitoring the proceedings. Their eyes meet and Lexa gives her an almost imperceptible nod. The new flamekeeper inclines her head knowingly, unsheathing a short sword from its hilt on her belt. Lexa turns from the spectacle and begins walking away, leaning on Clarke for support. A wet sucking sound fills their ears, the sound of Gaia’s blade finding its home into Titus’ heart. 

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” 

Without looking back to take in the final resolution, Lexa whispers the phrase at the same time Gaia does. The mates make their way back inside, silent tears spilling down Lexa’s cheeks by the time they make it to the clinic. As soon as the door closes behind them, Lexa collapses into Clarke’s arms. The brunette’s body is healing remarkably fast, a trait that Clarke learned is shared by those in possession of shajuis, but that amount of physical and emotional exertion was too much, even for someone so strong. Clarke gently moves one of her arms down Lexa’s back and to her knees, picking up her drained body and moving her toward the bed. Quiet sobs wrack her body as the two press their bodies into each other. The blonde lays them both down, Lexa’s body half on top of her own and clinging to her shirt as if it’s her lifeline. The alpha gently runs her hands through her omega’s hair as she weeps, fighting back her own tears at the sight of her mate so broken. After several minutes, Lexa’s sighs weaken to whimpers, the whimpers turn into steady silent breathing. Clarke’s shirt is soaked through with tears but she dares not move and risk disturbing the beautifully broken woman beside her. They both fall into a restless sleep, clinging to each other’s brokenness in their devastatingly painful world.

****

The scent of honeysuckle and the forest combined with the smell of the night sky on a cold autumn evening surrounds her in her dream state. Clarke knows the woman in her arms is broken, every few minutes Lexa’s steady breathing would hitch in her throat and a quiet whimper would escape, startling Clarke awake and causing her to hold on to the woman sprawled across her body even tighter. Her mate’s light brown hair tickled her face periodically, the cold damp spot on her shirt and lack of a blanket made for quite uncomfortable sleeping conditions. Still, Clarke couldn’t find it in her heart to ask for anything more than she had right then. She hadn’t been so naive to hope for anything like this while Lexa was barely clinging to life in the back of that wooden wagon on their escape from Polis and the fact that Lexa is here, warm skin pressed against hers and breathing, caused a contentment to settle within her tired bones. And so Clarke slept.

“Klark”

She has a fleeting thought that she must still be sleeping, lost in the dream world that she had settled into just a few short hours ago. She shifts on the mattress beneath her in an attempt to get herself back to her dreams but notices a distinct lack of body weight on top of her. Still not entirely convinced of her need to open her eyes, she rolls her body onto its side in an attempt to find a more comfortable position.

“Beja, Klark”

The quietly whispered prayer forces Clarke’s eyes open like the crack of a whip. The gentle omega voice was not in fact in her dreams, and instantly clear blue eyes stare into tear filled emerald ones. Lexa looks like an angel, even with her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. Her ample pink lips quiver slightly and she swallows hard in an attempt to force the lump in her throat down. 

“I am sorry to wake you Klark…”

Clarke will never tire of hearing her mate say her name. She knows that Lexa knows what she is doing to her when she clicks her name over her tongue the way that she does.

“No baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” 

Clarke begins moving, both in an attempt to get a better look at the angel before her and to start moving to find help should Lexa need it. 

“Should I go get a healer?” Clarke asks as she’s already making her way off of the mattress.

Lexa encircles her wrist with her long fingers, halting her forward motion and drawing her gaze back to her face. 

“No Klark, I am not hurt, I….”

Lexa pauses to consider her next words and the alpha sinks back on to their shared bed. She turns her head slightly to the side in a motion that indicates that the omega should continue. The brunette pulls her plump bottom lip in between her teeth, staring heartily into Clarke’s eyes as she makes the gesture. Her nostrils flare out slightly as she takes a deep breath.

“I need you Klark.”

“I’m right here Lex, I….”

“No Klark. I need you.”

Fingers that were previously encircling her wrist release their hold and begin drawing soft lines up and down her forearm. Clarke’s breathing quickens and she can feel her face flush with a sudden heat. A sharp pang of arousal shoots into her abdomen and causes her to squirm uncomfortably.

Lexa’s next words come out an octave lower than anything else she has spoken, gravelly and seductive, intent on breaking every shred of control the alpha ever possessed. 

“I need you to touch me Klark.”

In spite of her better judgement and concern for the still injured woman next to her, Clarke surges forward in desperation. She captures her love’s lips in a hungry kiss, devouring her soft bottom lip between her own. Lexa parts her own lips slightly, sticking her tongue out to tap Clarke’s top lip ever so slightly, asking for her to delve into the kiss further. She does so without hesitation, pressing the omega’s back onto the mattress as her tongue enters her mouth, causing her to let out a moan that is anything but subtle. 

Lexa’s moan causes Clarke to let out one of her own, involuntarily pressing her hips down into her lover’s. The heat between the two increases exponentially, gentle fingers roam across Clarke’s clothed back and the nape of her neck. Her blonde hair falls over her face, leaving the two engulfed in a curtain of golden curls. Clarke is careful not to put any of her weight on the omega so as not to cause any harm to her still healing abdomen. Her slight frustration at having to support her weight on her hands instead of allowing them to roam her mate’s body is quickly rectified as she begins moving her lips down the delicate column of her throat. 

The omega throws her head quickly to the side, allowing Clarke even more expanse to pleasure with her hungry lips. She alternates between sucking and light kisses and preens slightly when she notices goosebumps rise on her lover’s arms. She is suddenly filled with the desire to see them on every part of her body and pauses in her ministrations. Lexa lets out a frustrated huff as Clarke sits back on her heels. 

“I want to see you, Lex.” 

Understanding in her face, Lexa moves to sit up before Clarke stops her. 

“Let me help you, love. You’re still healing.” 

Clarke does that, slowly pulling Lexa’s loose shirt over her head, revealing her beautiful small breasts and already pert nipples. The bandage across her stomach takes nothing away from her beauty, and the alpha wastes no time continuing her worship of the olive skin. 

She continues peppering gentle kisses along the woman’s body, warring with the desires to give Lexa her pleasure right away, and take her time and earnestly worship her body the way she deserves. Clarke takes a deep breath and tries to slow herself down. She supports her weight on her knees, positioning her body slightly off the the side of the woman beneath her so that she can put her hands on her warm olive skin. She continues placing soft, sweet kisses near Lexa’s collarbone and her neck while her right hand drifts idly over her love’s chest.

Lexa lets out a contented hum at her affections, dropping her own hands to the hem of Clarke’s shirt and tugging gently. Clarke smiles against the brunette’s neck and places one more light kiss to the column of her throat before sitting up. She obliges the silent request and removes her shirt in one swift movement. Everything seems to stand still for several breaths, both women taking the opportunity to simply study the other. Breathing. Hearts beating. Alive. 

“I am so in love with you Leksa kom Trikru” Clarke says as she places the palm of her hand to her mate’s cheek. Lexa nuzzles slightly into the touch and the alpha takes that as an indication to continue. 

“You are so strong.” Clarke punctuates her praise with a quick kiss to her love’s lips.

“You are so kind.” Another kiss along her jawline.

“I love how fiercely you fight for the people that are yours.” A kiss behind her ear.

“I love how intelligent you are.” The side of her neck.

“I love your body.” The tip of her shoulder.

“I love that you are here. And that you. Are. Mine.” 

Clarke opens her mouth slightly to allow her tongue to taste Lexa’s skin. She slowly slides it from the woman’s shoulder, across her clavicle before finally pressing it hard into her mating bite. The omega’s hips thrust forward suddenly, seeking more contact with the alpha’s body. Clarke closes her lips around her own teeth marks and begins sucking. She pulls the soft skin into her mouth and holds it there, flicking her tongue while letting her hands wander down Lexa’s belly.

“Ah, Klark!” Lexa is squirming uncontrollably now, her body shaking with want. “I love you too, Klark. I love you, please. Please, I need you inside me.”

Clarke has mercy on the woman and moves quickly to remove her pants. They slide down easily as Lexa lifts her ass off the bed to assist the movement, and she kicks them off and to the ground once they reach her ankles. The alpha situates herself on her knees between the omega’s and allows herself one last brief moment to simply admire the woman laid bare before her. Both her knees are bent and her legs are spread as far apart as they can go, wide open and bare before her lover. Small droplets of moisture have caught in the soft tuft of hair between her thighs, her inner lips have swollen with arousal, and her clit is so engorged it is already peeking out of its hood begging for attention. Her wetness causes her pussy to glisten, and Clarke’s mouth waters at the prospect of tasting the salty sweet fluid that carries the essence of the woman she loves.

Clarke places both her hands on Lexa’s protruding hip bones, remembering to be careful while lowering her head toward the object of her idolatry. Clarke isn’t sure if she believes in a god but if there is one they will have to forgive her, the only goddess she’ll ever pray to is the one splayed out before her, begging for her worship. Clarke makes her offering in the form of a nimble tongue thrusting quickly into the woman’s soaked folds. She starts at her opening, drinking in as much as she can without sinking inside. Lexa jerks slightly at the contact and Clarke presses her hands down slightly on the woman’s hips, reminding her to try to keep still.

She flattens her tongue out to catch as much moisture as she can while slowly dragging it upward toward her final goal. Lexa needs to cum and Clarke does not wish to keep her waiting any longer. She wants to feel her mate’s pleasure, to feel in her soul that she is still alive and that she still belongs to her. Clarke maneuver’s her own body down so she is lying flat on her stomach, making it easier to reach every part of Lexa’s drenched pussy. Once her mouth is even with the tiny bundle of nerves she presses her lips down, encircling it and sucking it into her mouth with a gentle pressure.

She holds it there for a brief moment to allow the omega to bask in the sensation before darting a pointed tongue forward and kissing the very tip. The moan Lexa lets out at her action causes Clarke to press herself hard into the mattress, her own wetness now beginning to soak through her pants as she works to please her mate. Lexa grabs a fistful of blonde hair and gently presses the back of Clarke’s head forward. 

“Sha, Klark! Sha! Beja, ai hodness!” (Yes, Clarke! Yes! Please, my love!)

Clarke begins moving her tongue in earnest while maintaining the gentle pressure in her mouth. She glides her tongue up and down the shaft of the swollen bud, flicking the tip every time she reaches it. Lexa’s legs are shaking and her whole body seems to be thrumming with electricity as Clarke brings her closer to the edge. She moves her left hand down from her love’s hips and quickly places a single finger inside Lexa’s tight channel. She meets no resistance and immediately buries herself to the knuckle in wet heat.

The alpha begins gently curling her index finger forward while switching the movement of her tongue to draw small circles around her mate’s clit. Lexa is so lost in her own pleasure she begins rocking her hips out of rhythm with Clarke’s movements while mumbling nonsensical pleas from above her. Clarke redoubles her efforts and speeds up the circling motion of her tongue and presses her face hard into Lexa’s pelvis. That’s all it takes for the cord inside Lexa’s fluttering pussy to snap. 

Lexa lets out a scream to the crumbling ceiling above her as her orgasm tears through her. Pulse after pulse of wetness shoots out on to Clarke’s finger and down her wrist. She holds her tongue still over the point of the omega’s clit while maintaining the gentle suction of her mouth and forward press of her finger into Lexa’s front wall. After the initial wave of pleasure begins to pass Clarke slowly releases the pressure of her mouth so as not to shock her lover’s overly sensitive body. She holds her finger inside her still throbbing center as she makes her way up her lover’s body to lay down beside her. 

Clarke props herself up on her right hand, her left still occupied with easing her mate through her aftershocks, and admires the goddess before her. Lexa’s eyes are closed as she moves her lips toward Clarke’s. Lexa takes her mouth in a slow and languid kiss, humming quietly as she tastes herself on her mate. Clarke begins purring at the feeling of her love’s head resting in the crook of her shoulder, and slowly unsheathes her finger from her soaked pussy.

“Ai hod yu en, Klark.”

Lexa doesn’t bother opening her eyes as she speaks, the strength of the orgasm obviously expending more energy than she had. Clarke reaches over her body and pulls a blanket from the floor up to cover their spent bodies. She places a gentle kiss to Lexa’s forehead as she lays herself down and presses her body flush with her mate’s. Closing her eyes she allows her own tiredness to take her, but not before whispering her own prayer to her lover.

“Ai hod yu en, Leksa.”

The two slept dreamlessly well into the early morning, wrapped desperately in each other’s arms as the sun took its place in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qweirdo here, just FYI I'm really just the beta, adding commas and the like, but asgayasheda puts a lot of work in to this and I know she appreciates all the kudos and comments and whatnot so please keep them coming! Real life can be exhausting and sometimes this escape can also get a bit heavy so let's hold each other up. We love hearing from y'all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll be moving the plot forward a good bit here and at the end, SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry it's been so long since I updated, this semester has been brutal. Hopefully you guys enjoy it anyway and it makes up for my lengthy absence. Also, Clarke and Lexa start to play with some power dynamics a bit, I've upped the tagging to reflect that. It's some smutty smut that I only plan on making heavier in the next chapter. You have been warned.

When Leksa wakes the next morning it is to a tickle of blonde hair under her chin. As dominant as Klark may be, she has managed to find her way into Leksa’s arms, holding tightly to her with her head laid against her chest. Leksa suspects that her head placement may have something to do with the comfort Klark finds in the steady beating of her heart next to her ear. Leksa tries to keep her breathing even so she doesn’t disturb her mate sleeping so peacefully beside her. The woman has been through so much hell lately, she deserves a few moments of peace. 

 

In the brief moments that she had with Gaia yesterday, Leksa was given much to think about. The beta woman told her of their plans and offered her many options. Never before has a former Heda lived without the flame. She is an anomaly but her fellow nightbloods do not see her as a threat. Gaia offered her the opportunity to be as involved with their future plans as she wants to be, making it clear that she is also welcome to simply exist. The idea of moving to Arcadia with Klark and not having to shoulder the burden of leadership anymore is hugely appealing, but Leksa knows that is not who she is. She was born to be a peacemaker, a uniter of people. That does not end simply because she can no longer be Heda.

 

The unceasing quiet in her mind is slightly disturbing, and a little lonely if she’s being perfectly honest. Even with her mate’s warm body draped over her, she can’t help but feel isolated. Leksa suspects that that feeling may not simply be from the calm within her brain but from the other bit of information Gaia shared with her the day before. Klark killed the Skaikru leader with the flame yesterday and has not mentioned a word to her. They have been through a lot as a mated pair but Klark has never been one to withhold information or her feelings about anything from the omega. 

 

Leksa doesn’t have much time to revel in her confusing emotions before her thoughts are disrupted by the opening of the clinic door. She jerks her head suddenly at the noise, causing the alpha atop her to spring out of bed and assume a defensive stance beside their shared bed. Protective pheromones fill the space between them and wash over Leksa like a soothing blanket. Klark is topless, not having replaced her shirt from the night before and Leksa allows herself a fleeting moment to appreciate the flexing muscles of her mate’s back before turning her attention back to the person standing at the door.

 

Klark’s nomon, Abi stands still in her spot just on the inside of the door, eyes wide in shock. She recovers quickly and averts her eyes from her bare chested and snarling daughter. 

 

“Uh….I just needed to speak to you….about….if you could just get dressed, Klark, I’ll meet you in the office.”

 

Abi hastily turns her back and leaves through the same door she came in, her eyes turned to the floor the entire time. Skaikru’s aversion to nudity is so strange compared to her own peoples’ that Leksa catches herself rolling her eyes at the hasty exit. Leksa can feel the protective pheromones fade around her but the air of tension still remains. Klark turns to face her mate and bends down to place a soft kiss on her lips before reaching for her shirt that had been discarded on the floor. 

 

“I better go see what she wants. I will be back soon and I won’t go very far. There should still be guards posted outside of your door if you need anything.’ Klark’s voice is strained but still full of tenderness for her mate. 

 

“If you feel up for it you should get dressed as well. I’m sure my mom will want to come in and check on you soon.”

 

“I am fine Klark. The pain is barely noticeable now, I am able to care for myself.” 

 

Leksa is telling the truth, she feels exponentially better than she did yesterday, the healing ability of night bloods truly is remarkable. Just a few days ago Leksa was watching her life flash before her eyes as she slowly bled out and now she feels as if she is almost back to normal.

 

“Just take it slow, ok? I don’t want you to pull your stitches.” 

 

Klark pulls her shirt up over her head as Leksa quietly mourns the loss of such a beautiful sight. She’s still covered in the scent of the woman and knows it is silly that she will miss the woman who will only be in the next room. The blonde runs her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm the frazzled mane and again leans down to plant a kiss on Leksa’s lips. This time Leksa doesn’t let her escape as quickly and responds to the kiss by threading her fingers through her recently smoothed hair. The kiss deepens quickly, the alpha responding in kind to Leksa’s ministrations. 

 

The omega parts her lips while her alpha’s move against them, lightly nibbling on the woman’s sweet bottom lip. A sinful moan escapes Klark’s lips and Leksa can’t help but smile at the reaction. The blonde pulls away slightly and rests her forehead against hers, inhaling the scent and trying to recenter herself.

 

“I need you to hold that thought, love. I will be right back.”

 

Leksa doesn’t try to hide her smirk as she watches Klark struggle to pull away further. The brunette drops her hands to the woman’s shoulders, Klark places the palms of her hands over the top of hers and Leksa allows her own palms to slide down her arms as the alpha slowly backs away, maintaining eye contact and sporting a smirk of her own before turning to walk out. Once the door clicks behind her, Leksa begins the mundane task of putting her own clothing back on. She dresses quickly and runs her fingers through her brown hair while sitting on the edge of her bed. 

 

It isn’t much longer before she is startled by a knock on her door. Knowing that Klark’s trusted guards wouldn’t allow anyone past them that they deemed a threat, Leksa is relaxed as she calls out to the person on the other side.

 

“Enter.”

 

The boy who opens the door seems much older than he was the last time she remembers seeing him. His usually messy blonde hair is well kept and every hair is in place. His head is held high, his back straight and everything about his posture seems regal. He no longer seems like the 13 year old boy she has known and trained for most of his life but a man ready to bear the burden of leadership that her demise is likely to place on his shoulders. 

 

“Heda.”

 

“Aden. I am glad you came, but I no longer bear the flame. I am not your Heda.”

 

“You will always be Heda. You have heard the voices of the Commanders before you and have guided your people better than anyone before you. You may not have the flame, but you will always be my Heda.”

 

Leksa shouldn’t be surprised by his words, Aden has been like a younger brother to her all these years, but she is nonetheless. He has always been more sensitive than many of his counterparts but at the same time relentlessly protective of the naitblidas that were younger than himself. 

 

“I came to tell you that, should the flame choose me, your legacy is secure. Jus dran nau jus daun will be our way, as you proclaimed. I will be returning to Polis with the seekers and servants of the flame within the hour, but I wished to tell you that I am glad you still live and if I am given the chance, I will honor your legacy with my life.”

 

Leksa fights back the tears that threaten to form and instead reaches out her arm to grasp his. The two look each other in the eye, a small smile forming in the corner of the young omega boy’s mouth as they grasp each other’s forearms in a tight grip. 

 

“May we meet again, Aden.”

 

“May we meet again, Heda.”

 

The blonde boy leaves just as Klark re-enters the clinic. Her mood is sour, her face showing lines of worry between her eyebrows and in the slight downturn of her soft pink lips. Her mother is on her heels, almost chasing her into their makeshift shared bedroom, a similar look of displeasure on her face. Klark reaches her side in a rush as Leksa begins subconsciously pumping out soothing pheromones. She can feel a subtle calm take hold within the alpha when the woman reaches for her hand and draws small circles in her palm. The look in her steely blue eyes is one of concern, Klark takes in a slow breath before speaking.

  
“I have to go to Arcadia. I did something...I...I killed Pike yesterday.” 

 

Klark is struggling with her admission so Leksa squeezes her hand to draw her attention to her face while she speaks. Relief floods Leksa’s chest, her worry that Klark would try to hide from her proven unfounded. When blue eyes meet green Leksa knows that Klark will find no judgement there. She conveys further reassurance to the agonizing woman by rubbing slowly brushing the pads of the hand that Klark is not holding up the back of her forearm. Goosebumps rise over the path that her fingertips take and the alpha continues, 

 

“I have to make sure no one like him becomes Chancellor again. We will hold an emergency election early tomorrow and I will be back here to you by tomorrow night .” 

 

Leksa feels a small stab of fear in her heart. Klark is leaving her. Any number of things could go wrong back at the Skaikru camp, her people have not been at all insightful in their decisions and the omega can feel herself biting at her bottom lip with worry.

 

“Klark I do not believe that is wise. I do not think you should enter the Skaikru camp without protection…”

 

“They’re my people Lex. I have to go. They’re not going to be pleased when they find out about Pike and I have to convince them that his death was an accident. That I didn’t know what would happen when I gave him the flame. They need to know that his death came from a desire for power, that he sought to control and that that line of thinking got him killed and if they continue to act the way he did, they will die too.”

 

Klark is more herself in this moment. She, like Leksa, is willing to make the hard decisions for her people. Leksa knows that facing her people after what she has done will be quite the challenge, even for her headstrong mate.

 

“Pike’s absence in Arcadia bought us some time to slow the aggression and now it’s time to put a stop to it. I’m still the Sky Crew ambassador so when everything is done in Arcadia I have to be in Polis for the conclave. My mom, Miller, Murphy and Bellamy will stay here with you. Harper, Monty and I will go back to Arcadia. We’ll have a rover so we’ll make good time and we’ll be leaving Pike’s rover with the gun here with you. I don’t anticipate anything going wrong but if it does you guys will be well prepared.”

 

Klark has barely stopped to take a breath as she speaks, clearly needing to get out everything all at once so she doesn’t lose her nerve. 

 

“Once I’m back, if mom says you’re up for it would you be interested in going to Polis with me?”

 

And that’s what she needed to get out. The alpha spoke her last question in such a hushed tone it came out as a whisper. Of course Klark’s biggest concern wouldn’t be for her own safety walking in to a potentially very hostile Arcadia. She was worried about her. 

 

“I will go to Polis, Klark, and I will be fine here with your nomon, you need not leave a guard. I would feel better if you took more people with you as your own guard.”

 

“No. I will be fine in Arcadia, Lex. You are in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by who knows what….”

 

“We are in Trikru territory Klark. I will be safe here. But I will not argue with you. Go to your people. We will speak when you return.”

 

Klark’s blue eyes shine with something akin to admiration. The mates take a few moments to simply be in each other’s presence. Though Leksa’s responsibilities may have ended when her fight as Heda ended, Klark’s people have still placed a heavy burden on her shoulders. Klark fidgets with Leksa’s hair as their steady breathing synchronizes in the space between them. A small smile begins to pull at the corner of her alpha’s beautiful mouth, her pink tongue peeks out as she loses herself in some far off thought. 

 

“There is one more thing, ai hodness.”

 

Klark’s use of the grounder language has not stopped affecting Leksa’s body. A shiver makes its way from her scalp where her mate has lightly tangled her fingers through brown locks and all the way to her core. Leksa has to press her legs together to keep from squirming in her seat. She does not trust her voice not to betray her in that moment, instead opting to tilt her head slightly to the side, widening her eyes in anticipation.

 

“My rut.” Klark pauses a moment, allowing Leksa’s not so subtle reaction to make itself known. The brunette can feel her skin reddening at the simple mention of her mate’s impending hormonal change. Unable to contain it any longer, Leksa squirms in her seat and a barely audible whimper escapes her lips. The blonde’s smirk turns into a smile as her own pale skin flushes slightly. “It should hit a day or two after we arrive in Polis. I was going to ask you if you wanted me to go away for a few days….”

 

Leksa doesn’t let her mate finish her sentence. Emerald eyes widen as she throws her hands roughly into the lapels of the woman’s rough Skaikru guard jacket, pulling her body impossibly closer and crashing their lips together. Leksa wastes no time in devouring her lover’s plump lower lip, pulling it between her teeth and biting down. A noise of surprise escapes from Klark’s throat but Leksa doesn’t hesitate, she pulls harder on Klark’s jacket as a low growl forms in her chest. Klark responds in earnest, pressing her hips hard into her mate’s, but can hardly keep up with the emboldened omega. The brunette can feel Klark’s smile still present on her lips as they kiss, murmurs of “Mine” spring forth from Leksa’s mouth in between fevered kisses.

 

Several minutes pass and the heat between the pair continues to build before Leksa registers a swift pull to her hair. The blonde woman is still smiling at her as Leksa is forced to shake her head to refocus on her mate. For a split second she laments her lack of control but her lover places a gentle hand on her face, shining blue eyes still staring at her in admiration. Klark uses her other hand to anchor their bodies together, not willing to part in spite of their need to stop before things heat up too much more.

 

“Gaf in ban op, hodness” (I have to go, love)

 

Klark leans forward and places a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, the sweetness of the gesture contrasting with the heat of the moments just before. 

 

“We will continue this soon. Stay safe.”

 

“May we meet again.”

*****

  
  


Watching Klark leave for Arkadia was a painful experience, curbed only slightly by the knowledge that she would be back the very next day. How Klark imagines she will get the unruly Skaikru in line in only a few hours is beyond Leksa, but she knows her mate, and if anyone is capable of bringing them to order it is her. 

 

The hours pass slowly with her mate so far from her. Leksa is left alone with her thoughts, save for a few interruptions from her mate’s nomoun. Abi kom Skaikru seems genuinely amazed with Leksa’s healing, noting that at her current rate, she will be back to normal by the time she wakes with the morning sun. It is no surprise to Leksa, of course, her nightblood has served to heal her many injuries quickly her entire life. 

 

By the time the sun begins to set for the day, Leksa’s belly is rolling with hunger. Just in time for her to start wondering what the Skaikru’s plans for meals were she was again interrupted by a soft knocking at her door. 

 

“Enter”

 

Leksa thinks that she must work on toning down her authoritative voice now that she is no longer Heda. It will be quite the habit to break after all the years she spent fighting to prove her superiority to the coalition. Abi enters her room slowly, only barely crossing the threshold.

 

“Your people went hunting just before leaving for Polis. We have some stew prepared out by the fire in front if you would like to join us for dinner. If you are not feeling up to it I can have someone bring you your meal in here?”

 

Abi’s voice is kind and much gentler than she would assume it would be. Not that she had been too overtly hostile to Leksa, but she did make it clear before that she was none too pleased with Leksa’s actions on the mountain, especially after finding out that her betrayal came mere hours after she had eternally bonded herself to the woman’s daughter. 

 

“That will be fine, Abi kom Skaikru. It will do me well to go outdoors. Thank you.”

 

The two move together through the short hallway and into the twilight of the crisp autumn evening. A roaring fire is warming a small area encircled by fallen trees. The members of Klark’s Skaikru guard already seated and eating their meals pause for a moment to silently appraise the two women walking toward them. Seeing no threat, the boys, Miller and Murphy go back to their bowls. Leksa is thankful that the alpha Belomi is nowhere to be found, presumably on watch while the rest of the camp eats. 

 

Leksa grabs a small wooden bowl and fills it with the savory smelling stew. Deer meat and a couple of tubers make up the bulk of the meal, but the herbs that had been added cause the stew to make her stomach flip in delight and anticipation. She sits down on a fallen tree opposite of the two betas and begins eating as Abi sits down next to her with her own bowl. The group eats silently for a few minutes, everyone simply enjoying the quiet of the setting sun in the forest. Leksa finishes quickly and feels her skin begin to bristle under inquisitive eyes.

 

Abi hasn’t eaten quite as quickly as the omega and has half a bowl still left when she breaks the silence between them, looking straight into Leksa’s eyes like no one has dared to do in years.

 

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for what you did to my people on that mountain.” 

 

Her words come out not nearly as harsh as they could have. Abi had taken the time before beginning to pump out a light dusting of calming pheromones. 

 

“But you are mated to my daughter. I will do my best to put aside the bitterness I’ve held on to all these months for her sake, but know this, if you ever betray her again, no army will be able to stand between us before I end you.”

 

Leksa swallows thickly, but no hesitation or hint of doubt colors her tone when she responds to her mate’s nomoun,

 

“I have sworn fealty to your daughter. When I was Heda and had the armies of the 12 klans at my disposal I got down on my knees before her and promised I would never let harm come to her so long as I lived. I was shot by my own advisor for her and I would do it again. I swear to you Abi kom Trikru, if it is within my power to keep Klark safe from harm then that is what I will do. Until I draw my last breath.”

 

Leksa locks eyes with the woman, refusing to give her any ground. This woman may be Klark’s nomoun but Klark is her mate. Klark is hers and she will not bow to the alpha before her now. Abi’s breathing picks up and Leksa can see her visibly attempting not to rise against the omega that would dare challenge her. The omega straightens her back further and sets her jaw, clenching it slightly while raising her chin higher. She knows she still looks every bit like Heda in this moment but she will not back down. Abi continues to hold her gaze for several moments before inhaling deeply. She nods her head almost imperceptibly before purposefully turning her head to the side, exposing her neck in a slight show of submission. 

 

“Well that was intense.”

 

Leksa had forgotten about the two betas sitting across from them at the fire. The boy, Murphy, stands nonchalantly from his spot and pulls the other beta to his feet. 

 

“I’m gonna hit the hay, I have second watch so it’s time for some shut eye. Shall we?”

 

Miller chuckles softly and follows Murphy into the building before them. Leksa follows suit, leaving Abi sitting by the fire. Before she leaves, Leksa catches sight of a smirk on the alpha’s face and she shakes her head in amusement. The omega lets out a sigh of relief and makes her way back to her room to rest for the evening, lulling herself to sleep with pleasant thoughts of her alpha’s return. 

 

******

  
Klark returns to their makeshift camp around midday. She, Raevon, Oktavia, Linkin and another boy, Bryone all arrive in a rover. Bryone and the beta boy Miller greet each other joyously, the two are clearly a couple. Oktavia and Linkin stride out of the vehicle hand in hand, each with their own sour look on their face. Raevon bounces out of the front as much as someone with only one well functioning leg can bounce, eagerly taking in her surroundings. 

 

Leksa does not have time to further process the foul mood of the Skaikru because the last person to step out of the rover is an angel. Her blonde hair flows around her face, framing her with a softness that contrasts the serious frown lines between the woman’s furrowed eyebrows. Her eyes briefly scan her surroundings before settling on Leksa. Her steely gaze is mesmerizing. As soon as her feet hit the ground the alpha is closing the distance between the two of them. Klark roughly throws her arms around Leksa’s midsection, pulling her tightly against her body in a protective gesture. Klark is slightly shorter than she is so she has to look up slightly to bring her mouth close to her ear as the two remained locked in a firm embrace. 

  
“Lex what are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you still be inside resting?”

 

The omega can’t help but chuckle lightly at her mate’s behavior, the beginnings of her rut clearly already taking hold with such a disproportionately aggressive display of protectiveness. Leksa turns her head into the crook of her mate’s neck and presses a gentle kiss there, attempting to soothe the woman’s testy mood.

 

“Nau, ai niron.” (No my love) “Your mother has seen to it that I am fully healed. She was very impressed by how quickly I recovered from such a grave injury and even asked if she could have some of my blood to study at a later time.”

 

Klark pulls her head back swiftly at that, making quick eye contact with her before once again scanning her surroundings. A low growl starts in her chest and she snarls out a whisper,

  
“You don’t have to do anything like that Lexa. My mother would do well to stay away from you.”

 

Again, Leksa is forced to hold back a chuckle at her mate’s expense. The omega begins rubbing soothing circles in the small of her mate’s back. The action causes the tension to lessen slightly, Leksa preens as she can feel the tight muscles in her mate’s back begin to loosen.

 

“I do not believe that your mother means me any harm, Klark. I will be fine. How was your time in Arkadia?”

 

Klark inhales deeply at her question, a bit of tension creeps back into her musculature.

 

“My people….are stubborn. But Kane is once again the chancellor and everyone knows that accepting their role as the 13th clan is what’s best for them.”

 

“What now, Klark?”

 

“Now we take the rovers to Polis. It will only take a few hours to get there so we should be settled tonight and ready for the Conclave to begin tomorrow morning.”

 

Leksa nods her head and makes her way toward where the vehicles are parked for their journey. Klark follows closely behind her when a sudden noise from beyond the treeline draws the omega’s attention. Whoever it is is not trying to be subtle or hide their presence but Klark follows Leksa’s line of sight and calls to the Skaikru guard to stand ready.

 

A few moments later, Leksa notices a large brown mare making its way toward their camp, being ridden by a Trikru warrior in full battle gear. Leksa nods and holds a calming hand up toward Klark as the rider approaches. He is alone and poses no threat to the people in the camp. The rider closes in on their position quickly, hardly slowing as he draws near to where they stand. He pulls up on his reins just a few yards short of their position, what’s visible of his face seems panicked and frantic. 

 

“Heda! Wanheda!”

 

The man calls out to them without dismounting. The horse whinnies in displeasure, perhaps sensing the high tension coursing through both its rider and the people on the ground.

 

“I am no longer your Heda, testa (messenger). Speak plainly, what has brought you to this camp?”

 

“Moba, Heda. Uh...Moba, Leksa.” (Sorry, Commander. Uh….sorry Lexa) “It is the omega naitblidas! They have all been killed by the Ice Nation warrior Ontari. All save the one who came to this camp to save your life. She has killed them, Leksa. Even the little ones.”

 

A red hot rage fills Leksa’s chest at the man’s words. The omega nightbloods were the closest thing to her children Leksa had ever hoped to have. While she knew it was the fate of most of them not to survive the Conclave, their untimely death at the hands of a murderer instead of during battle sits heavily on her and her anger threatens to boil over. Klark steps closer to her and places a gentle hand on the center of her back, grounding her and reminding her that she is no longer the Commander. There is nothing she can do now. She should not even be alive to hear this news, but she is. And there is still something she can do. Leksa knows she needs to get to Polis. She needs to speak with Aden. 

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Klark nods and follows Leksa into the back of the rover. The rest of the Skaikru follows after them and it is only a few minutes before they are driving in the direction of her people’s capital city. The group in Leksa’s rover spends the entire drive in silence, giving Leksa plenty of time with her own thoughts. With Klark in her current hormonal state, her attempts at calming her fall a little short of their goal, but Leksa appreciates it nonetheless.

 

Her heart rate picks up as they park the rovers outside the city gates in the shadow of Polis Tower. The city is alive with movement as the morning of the conclave draws near. Members from every clan are present and the streets are bustling as they make their way through the streets. The group arrives at the tower in good time considering the throngs of people crowding every street and vendors calling out to them at every turn. Leksa is focused on a singular goal and dared not pause for even a moment. 

 

At the base of the tower the group is greeted by a group of alpha and beta naitblidas, intent on guarding what remains of the omegas set to engage in combat tomorrow morning. Leksa senses Klark’s irritation and aggression rising at the presence of so many alphas when she is so close to her rut. A low growl begins to rumble in her chest as the group is approached by a large alpha man bearing the markings of Triskanakru.

 

“Leksa.” 

 

The man nods in deference to his former Heda before turning to Klark in greeting. 

 

“Wanheda.” 

 

The man can clearly sense Klark’s current state and inclines his head slightly to the side when addressing her mate, showing her that he is no threat to her and means no harm to his mate. 

 

“We have prepared a small building for the members of the Skaikru delegation that have traveled to Polis for the Conclave. Wanheda, you are welcome to stay in the tower as is custom for all ambassadors. Your mate is obviously welcome wherever you go, however her presence is currently being requested by the omega candidate Aden.”

 

Klark’s low grumble picks up in intensity at the thought of being seperated from her mate, but to her credit, after letting out a loud snarl of disapproval she manages to get herself back under control. Through gritted teeth she replies to the man,

 

“Very well. I will see to it that my people are settled and meet Leksa in our quarters shortly.”

 

Klark’s grip on Leksa’s arm never lightens, even as she speaks of her willingness to let her go where she is needed. The brunette turns to her and pumps out a rush of soothing pheromones. She places her forehead gently on her mate’s and pecks a soothing kiss on her furrowed brow.

 

“I am yours, ai hodness. We will meet again soon.”

 

Klark nods and whimpers quietly as they separate. Leksa straightens her clothing, a spare set of Klark’s Skaikru apparel, and faces the alpha before her. She nods to him and they move toward the waiting elevator. Her mind is racing as the elevator creeks up to the top floor where the two nightblood omegas are preparing to meet their fate. She stands outside of Aden’s door, it is just one door down from her own former bedroom, the bedroom of the Commander of the 13 clans. Leksa takes a deep breath to steady herself before knocking. A voice from the other side comes through, much more commanding and powerful than she remembers just a couple of days ago.

 

“Enter.”

 

*****

 

*********** 

 

The morning air is more than just a little chilly as the crowd settles into the arena for the singular battle for the spirit of the Commander. In her heart, she knows that the spirit will choose Aden but she can’t help but be nervous. Ontari is a fierce warrior, trained by one of the most ruthless killers in all of the clans. She knows the girl will not hesitate to end Aden’s life for even a moment. Aden cannot lose. He cannot lose focus. 

 

Tension runs high throughout the stands as the crowd continues to swell. Beyond just the normal excitement that would be coursing through the crowd, Leksa is almost overwhelmed by the woman seated next to her. The beautiful blonde alpha is using every bit of willpower to maintain control over her hormones, but her rut is looming over her like a heavy weight. The aggression rolling through her veins threatens to overwhelm her. Unable to tolerate their scents, she has already had to dismiss every alpha member of the Skaikru, including her mother. 

 

The two sit close, Klark’s skin setting Leksa’s alight with heat as the blonde bounces her leg thoughtlessly in an attempt to distract herself. All at once an ominous silence falls over the crowd as Ontari enters the arena. Her jet black hair is pulled back from her face in tight braids. Her scarred pale skin contrasts sharply with the dark leather light armor she wears proudly in the bright morning sun. The look on her face is one of absolute confidence. She smirks as she circles the outside edge of the fighting area, looking to the crowd in the silence broken only by the sound of her heavy footfalls in the hard packed dirt. 

 

So captivated with her enormous presence, the crowd fails to notice Aden’s entry. Leksa notices him immediately. His blonde hair shines in the sun, his own skin also in stark contrast to his dark leather armor. Instead of looking ominous, as Ontari does, Aden appears calm. His breathing is even and his focus never strays. He is in control of himself and seemingly everything in the arena.

 

The crowd’s attention splits between the two omegas as Gaia steps down from her seat on the podium. She rises from the chair just to the left of an empty throne, one meant for the Commander of the thirteen clans. Heavy drums begin to beat ominously, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Gaia’s black robe flows around her as she steps forward, confident in her new role as flaimkepa. She reaches the edge of the platform, standing slightly above the two omegas as they come together in the center of the arena. Gaia looks up suddenly, the drumming halts as the signal for the start of the battle. Her booming voice draws the eyes of every person in the arena.

 

“We gather today for this sacred ceremony. Given the deaths of the other naitblidas before this conclave, there will only be one fight today. The winner of this battle will be the one to bear the spirit of the commander. They will lead our people in wisdom, strength and light as Heda to the 13 clans.”

 

Gaia allows a small pause for affect and the two omegas draw their swords. 

 

“Begin!”

 

A booming horn sounds from atop Polis Tower and Ontari wastes no time. Before the horn has finished ringing out, she is on top of Aden. She strikes at him with a huge arcing blow from atop her head. The sound of sword on sword rings out through the arena, reverberating with a shrill noise that sends goosebumps over Leksa’s skin. Aden had only just barely managed to block the girl’s attack, having been caught slightly off guard by the swiftness of her movements. The blonde boy grips the hilt of his sword tightly and uses his strength to push the girl’s sword from his own, causing Ontari to be thrown slightly off balance.    
  
Aden sees an opportunity in her misstep and lunges forward with a parry of his own. The girl’s blinding speed catches his blade and easily casts it off to her left. The formerly silent crowd erupts in boisterous conversation and shouts down at the two omegas as they continuously exchange blocked blows. It is clear in the speed and viscous nature of Ontari’s sword strikes that she intends to end the contest quickly. After what seems like an eternity of even contest, Ontari strikes her first wound. 

 

She feints a thrust at his head which Aden moves to block. Seemingly out of nowhere, Ontari drops her sword, aiming for the blood vessel in Aden’s right leg. The boy sees the maneuver coming but is too late to react. His sword catches hers only slightly before it bites into the thick muscle of his upper thigh. Ontari has missed her target, but only slightly. Black blood begins to pool on the ground beneath the boy’s leg, unseen on his dark armor until it hits the light colored dirt in the arena. 

 

Sensing her new advantage, Ontari presses him again and again on this weak side, landing two more blows to the already injured leg and one to his face. To his credit, Aden’s face does not betray a hint of concern, even as Leksa’s breathing quickens with worry for her protege. The ground around the two warriors is now swirled with sheidjuis, mixed into the dust by their dueling footfalls. Aden has been on the defensive for nearly the entirety of the battle, the constant flutter of the girl’s attacks giving him no opportunity to gain ground.

 

Leksa’s anxiety continues to rise as Ontari lands a particularly hard blow to Aden’s nose, breaking it and sending him stumbling backward. Aden manages to keep his footing and rolls just left of the girl’s intended strike and he uses his momentum to land his first blow into the back of the girls head with the hilt of his own sword. The move infuriates the omega girl and she lets out a harrowing battle cry, advancing on the boy with a renewed fervor. Aden is back on defense quickly but it is now clear that the girl has lost her focus. 

 

With her constant stream of attacks serving to tire her arms, she is unable to keep up with her desired speed, and the smoothness of her strokes decreases. Aden finally sees his opportunity to begin a true offensive onslaught and moves forward with a power and grace that makes Leksa’s heart soar with pride. He lands a blow on the outside of the girl’s outstretched forearm, drawing blood for the first time. The girl is enraged as she is forced to switch her sword to her opposite hand, the wound inflicted on her dominant arm deep and exposing a bit of the musculature underneath. Both omegas are pouring blood and Leksa can only hope Aden is able to end this soon before his loss of blood weakens him.

 

Suddenly, after a missed strike toward his head, Aden launches forward, crowding Ontari’s space with his body, and slams his forehead into hers. Blood sprays forth from her face accompanied by a loud snap of her nose shattering. Temporarily blinded with pain, she is unable to defend herself from the next several blows. Aden lands the sharp point of his sword into Ontari’s calf before taking a quick step back and recentering his feet. He launches his blade forward and sinks it deep into the girl’s shoulder, causing her to drop her sword. She drops to her knees in an attempt to recapture her weapon, but Aden plants his good leg and sends his injured one flying toward her face. His foot catches her on the temple, flattening her body to the ground. 

 

She cries out in agony as the boy moves to where her sword lies and picks it up. He lands two shallow cuts to the backs of her thighs, ensuring that she will be unable to bear weight on her legs for the remainder of their fight. Ontari is whimpering on the ground beneath the boy. Both of their blood has mixed to form a dark grey mud beneath her body as Aden uses his foot to flip Ontari on to her back. She is resigned to her fate as she looks up at him from the ground, cold grey eyes are locked onto his soft brown ones. A low rumble forms in her throat as Aden drops the point of both swords to her throat. 

 

“Do it.” 

 

The girl moves her head slightly to the side in a final show of submission before Aden begins sinking the point of Ontari’s own blade into her unbitten neck. A slow trickle of blood seeps out from her pricked skin and the silence in the arena is once again deafening. Time seems to stop and Leksa swear she can hear his heart beating from her seat. Aden suddenly stops his forward progress and steps to the side of the girl. Leksa moves to the edge of her seat and acutely feels Klark’s hand gripping tightly into her thigh as she realizes the beating she hears is her own heart. Aden looks away from the broken girl on the ground and his eyes scan the crowd sitting enraptured in their seats. His voice booms out over the quiet arena, demanding attention with every ounce of authority that Heda should have.

 

“It is finished!”

 

His proclamation is met with still more silence, the people gathered expect more finality in the conclave and sit dazed as he sheaths his sword. 

 

“Never again will a naitblida draw sheidjuis from another! For too long our people have insisted that the only way to show strength is through the death of their fellow man! No longer will we be bound by this law! Our previous Heda, the great Leksa kom Trikru, had proclaimed a new law and I intend to keep that proclamation true. Jus dran jus daun can only lead to everyone dying! For the crime of killing omega nightbloods while they are defenseless, Ontari kom Azgeda will be banned from the lands of the 13 klans. Never again will a nightblood die at the hands of another, lest they meet her same fate. I will uphold the legacy of peace set by my Commander before me, and once I am made Heda, all of you will continue in this legacy as well. I stand victorious before you now as the chosen one of the Spirit of the Commander and I say to you, JUS DRAN NAU JUS DAUN!”

 

Leksa’s jaw drops as Aden’s speech concludes and the crowd leaps to their feet in excitement. Cheers of “Heda! Heda! Heda” erupt all around her and her heart soars with pride. She doesn’t try to hide the smile on her face at the man who now stands victorious in the center of the arena, the clear chosen one and her new Heda. Leksa casts a sidelong glance at her mate to take in her reaction but what she finds is only slightly unexpected.

 

Klark is biting into her own bottom lip with such force that it threatens to draw blood. The bouncing of her leg is now almost imperceptibly fast and her pale skin is covered in sweat. The woman notices her mate’s eyes on her and casts her own blue eyes into emerald ones. Her pupils are dilated and Leksa’s gaze only serves to widen them further. The brunette drops a hand to her mate’s thigh and squeezes, eliciting a blasphemous moan from her throat. The noise sends a shiver down Leksa’s spine and moisture pools in her core. She bites her own lip at the wanton display and dares to cast her eyes down into Klark’s lap. To say there is a bulge there would be quite the understatement. Klark’s cock is threatening to split the inseam of her tight pants, the throbbing there visible even through the thick cloth.

 

Leksa’s tongue peeks out from her lips as she sensually moves it across her plump bottom lip. Lust fills her mind as she imagines her mate pounding relentlessly into her with passion and fervor. She steals her mate’s attention with a hard squeeze of her hand already resting on her overheated thigh, snapping her to attention. Leksa jerks her head to the side in the direction of Polis Tower, whining and exposing her neck to the woman before her.

 

“Move”

 

Klark’s demanding voice sends a new wave of desire through her belly. She quickly moves to her feet, grabbing Klark’s hand and all but pulling her down the stairs and toward the tower. They are the first people back to the tower following the conclave so thankfully, the elevator stands waiting for them. They move up, floor after floor and Klark’s impatience finally begins showing. She rubs her still clothed pelvis against Leksa’s ass as she stands in front of her, digging her fingertips into the omega’s hip bones with every grind. Leksa makes no effort to hide her own desire as they are alone on their way up, shamelessly grinding back into the woman when she thrusts forward. 

 

They arrive at their floor and Klark pushes the omega out in front of her roughly. Leksa keeps her balance and the alpha spins her around in her arms so they are face to face. A bruising kiss takes over Leksa’s vision as they exit, continuing to move backwards down the hallway, roughly taking each other’s mouths. The guards posted to their floor ignore the public display, opening the door to the ambassador’s room as they approach. Once inside, Klark slams the door behind her and pushes Leksa up against the heavy wood. 

 

Air rushes out of Leksa’s chest as her back slams into the door. A hypoxic euphoria takes hold in her mind as her mate’s lips crash into hers once again. Leksa can’t breathe but can’t find the will to care as a wave of pleasure crashes over her. She’s seeing spots before Klark’s mouth leaves hers, pushing away from her only to roughly grab at her shirt. So caught up in her lust, the blonde lacks the coordination to remove the offending garment and proceeds to rip the fabric away. Leksa’s chest is bare beneath her shirt. The cool air of the room hits her overheated chest as she throws the tattered clothing to the floor. 

 

Klark is back on her immediately, pinning her back against the door without sparing a thought to the guards standing outside who can very clearly hear every movement. Klark begins rutting into her pelvis, grunting and growling at the pants that are in her way. Leksa moves her hands down her mate’s body, scratching blunt nails down her back under her shirt and down her sides. Klark’s growls grow louder as she continues humping into her uncontrollably over clothes. Leksa manages to inch her hands between their bodies and successfully unbuttons the alpha’s tight pants. The blonde lets out a ragged breath at the slight release in pressure but won’t pause in her motions to allow herself the complete freedom she so clearly needs. 

 

Leksa begins whining and whimpering into Klark’s neck as sharp teeth sink into her own neck, chest and collar bones. Klark is frantic now, her cock is throbbing against Leksa’s clothed core, begging for the freedom that Klark doesn’t have the presence of mind to grant it. Every bit of moisture Leksa’s body contains drops to her pussy, coating her in slick and filling Klark’s nose with the scent of her desire. Her snapping and growling against the olive skin continues until Leksa finally manages to push the woman back.

 

She takes a moment to appreciate the beauty before her, blue eyes all but swallowed by the dark pupils filled with desire for her. Her need to possess and dominate her mate makes Leksa’s knees wobble. She manages to keep her balance long enough to quickly remove her shoes and drop her pants to her ankles. Klark all but roars at the newly exposed skin, quickly pulling her own shirt over her head and throwing over her head onto the floor behind her. In almost the same fluid motion, Klark removes her pants, her engorged cock finally springing free from its confines. 

 

The omega bites her lip in the few moments she is allowed to take in the sexy woman before her, her pale skin flushed pink and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her blonde hair is wild around her face and she moves like a predator after her prey back into the small space that is between them. Leksa barely has time to process her movements before her alpha’s hands are on her ass, squeezing her roughly and picking her up. The omega throws her legs around her lover’s waist and moans sinfully at the feeling of Klark’s huge cock pressing against her slick folds. 

  
“Fuck, Lexa. So wet for me.”

 

Her mate snarled out the delicious words in a voice dripping with want. The words cause even more wetness to flood Leksa’s pussy, drenching Klark’s member with her heady arousal. Leksa’s head lulls backward against the door that Klark has pinned her to. One of her mate’s hands is supporting her ass and squeezing her tightly while the other moves to her front and gropes hard at her breast. Leksa’s throat is completely exposed to her alpha’s roaming mouth and the blonde takes the opportunity to sink her teeth into the mating mark there, causing Leksa to dig her heels into her ass and draw her impossibly closer.

 

Klark begins grinding her dick against Leksa’s folds and the brunette almost cums right then. Pleasure and want are the only things that enter Leksa’s mind. She sinks her fingers into Klark’s wild mane, roughly pulling her hair and pushing her head and teeth even harder into the bite mark on her neck. Klark starts pumping her hips in earnest, the shaft of her cock is coated in wetness and slides back and forth against her clit with every pump. It isn’t long before a fire shoots through her belly and down through her pussy. Her orgasm explodes through her and as it does she lifts her head and screams out Klark’s name like a prayer to the gods above. 

 

The blonde gives Leksa no time to come down from her high before she is carrying her away from the door and to the couch in the center of the room. Klark rests Leksa’s body on the arm of the couch, not having the time or the focus needed to lay her down properly on the cushions or even on the perfectly acceptable bed against the wall. Leksa leaves her legs wrapped around Klark’s waist as the blonde pulls her pelvis away from her slightly. Before Leksa can protest, she feels the throbbing head of her mate’s member pressing up against her opening. Brain filled with lust, Leksa again lets out a loud moan. 

 

The alpha doesn’t hesitate, she has been fighting this for too long already today. In one slow thrust she buries her entire length in Leksa’s soaked channel, filling her entirely. The omega swears that her entire body from her toes to her teeth go numb at the feeling of fullness inside of her. Having her mate fill her this way makes her feel whole and loved and completely claimed. Never in her life did she think that she would want to be taken by another person the way she wants Klark to take her now. 

 

“Fuck me, Klark.”

 

She can’t help but beg for her mate to start moving inside her. She desperately needs to be claimed by the woman she belongs to. She needs her to take her and reduce her to nothing but her lover in that moment. Klark happily obliges. The soft pleading that lines her voice combined with the click of the last syllable in her name never ceases to drive her mate to new heights every time.

 

Klark pulls her shaft back ever so slightly before slamming back into her again. She presses her hands hard on top of her thighs, forcing her to stay in place and take every thrust. She pulls back again and, without pausing, thrusts deeper than before. Klark sets a blistering pace, pumping in and out of her with no thought of anything other than her own pleasure. The sound of skin slapping against skin causes a blush to spread over Leksa’s tanned body but again, her mate never slows. She moves quickly in and out and it is all Leksa can do to hold on tightly to her lover’s shoulders as she fucks deeper and deeper into her channel. A smattering of obscenities flood from the blonde’s mouth as she uses her pussy to bring her closer and closer to the edge.

 

Her thrusts become uneven and her breathing erratic as Leksa feels her cock start to throb inside of her. The sensation of being the reason her mate is in a state of ecstasy makes her moan and she slides one hand down her mate’s front and to her own clit. Klark catches sight of the movement and growls a moan of pleasure. 

  
“Sha, Leksa. Jok.”

 

Leksa begins rubbing frantic circles around her sensitive clit, working to catch up to Klark. The blonde looks down at her slender fingers working between their bodies and her body tenses even further. Klark is barely holding herself together and that thought along with the movement of her own fingers quickly brings her to the edge of orgasm. Her walls begin to flutter around the cock pounding over and over into her and Leksa knows Klark can feel that she is close. That is all it takes for Klark to spill inside of her. The rush of her mate’s cum inside of her causes Leksa to topple into her second orgasm. Wave upon wave of pleasure crashes through her as she clamps down tightly on her mate’s cock. The movement of her walls milks even more of the blonde’s release from her, filling her entirely.

 

The two stay together for a few moments after their shared orgasm, simply enjoying the feeling of being so close. Leksa places soft kisses and licks along her mate’s neck until she can feel deep vibrations start from inside her chest. Klark’s purring fills Leksa with warmth and love for the woman still inside of her and she can’t fight the small smile tugging at her lips. A short time passes and the blonde slowly starts moving herself out of Leksa. Their combined orgasm floods out of the omega and she whimpers at the loss.

 

“Bed.”

 

Klark’s tone is gentle but firm, she is still every bit in the depth of her rut but even still, she works to control her aggression and instinct to dominate. The brunette stands on shaky legs and allows herself to be led over to their bed. She lays down on her side on top of the soft bed furs and Klark follows suit. Leksa spares a quick glance down and sees that Klark’s shaft is still at full mast. It will be a full day before her rut passes and the omega is struck with a sudden need to share a deep desire with her mate. She reaches up and brushes a rogue blonde lock from her lover’s face and tucks it behind her ear while building up the courage to speak.

 

“Ai hodness, there is something that I feel I need to share with you….”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“My whole life I have either been trained to be in Command or actually in Command. Of everyone and everything.”

 

Klark looks at her quizzically but remains silent, allowing the woman to continue in her thoughts.

 

“Never before have I desired to submit so fully to anyone. Never before have I wanted to be dominated or controlled by anyone, but with you….With you, ai hodness, I want you to take everything. I want you to be in command of me. Of my body and my heart. I...I am not sure what I mean exactly but I do know that with you, I feel safe enough to be weak. And that I want you to take everything from me so that while I am weak, I know that I am strong.”

 

What looks like understanding crosses the blonde’s face and she inhales deeply through her nose. Leksa is nervous and can only hope that Klark has managed to decipher her vague admission. Klark’s hand reaches out and she begins tracing soft lines up and down Leksa’s side.

 

“I think I understand, Lex. I want you to know that I want you to have everything you could ever want, especially if you are asking what I think you are asking. I need you to make yourself explicitly clear right now.”

 

The alpha’s voice drops a full octave and her dominating presence sends shivers down the omega’s spine.

 

“Are you saying that you want me to dominate you, Lexa?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Very well. Now is not the time to dive very deeply into this, as I have every intention of fucking you senseless until my rut has subsided, however if you would like to start playing now, we can.”

 

Leksa whimpers softly while biting on her lower lip. She nods her head in affirmation and Klark pushes her onto her back while sitting her own body up on her heels. 

 

“For now, if you tell me to stop, I will. If you tell me to slow down, I will. We will establish better safe words when I am not in my rut. You are in control as much as I am, remember that, but for now, you will do exactly as I tell you.”

 

Leksa’s hips buck up involuntarily at the husky tone her mate is taking with her and she watches as Klark’s hand drops to her engorged cock and begins slowly stroking it. 

 

“You are going to suck my cock Leksa. You will not move your hands or stop until I say so, is that clear?”

 

“Sha, Klark.”

 

Leksa swallows thickly as a new flood of desire overtakes her once again. 

 

“Stay lying on your back and move to the edge of the bed so that your head is hanging off.”

 

The omega moves quickly to obey and Klark gets up off the bed and positions herself next to where Leksa’s mouth lays, licking her lips in anticipation. Klark continues stroking herself as the brunette lays naked and vulnerable before her.

 

“If you cannot speak, snap your fingers once for slow down and twice for stop, do you understand?”

 

“Sha, Klark.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

Leksa preens at the small praise and watches as Klark gets impossibly harder while continuing to work herself back up. Her dick is close to the brunette’s mouth, but she dares not move except to slightly part her lips, preparing to take her lover into her mouth.

 

“What do you want right now, Leksa?”

 

“Unghh...You Klark.”

 

“Be. More. Specific.”

 

Lexa finds herself squirming at the dominant tone and struggles to remain still like her mate has ordered her to.

 

“Your cock. I want your cock, Klark”

 

“Good girl. And tell me where you want me to put my cock.”

 

“I want your cock in my mouth.”

 

Leksa looks up into her mate’s eyes, hoping that the pleading there gets her what she desperately desires. The alpha quirks up an eyebrow at her and continues stroking herself, her pace is faster than before and the reddening tip is dangerously close to Leksa’s mouth. It wouldn’t take any effort for her to reach out and….

 

“Beja, Klark! Beja!”

 

Her pleas prove to have the effect she desired and Klark finally presses the wide head of her shaft between her parted lips. Leksa hums in approval and quickly flicks her tongue over the sensitive slit. Leksa tastes herself on Klark and hums in approval at their combined taste. She continues swirling her tongue over and across the head, delighted when precum begins spilling slowly out of the divot there. 

 

Klark doesn’t give her long to enjoy the flavor before she begins slowly advancing more of her length into Leksa’s mouth. She gets only the first couple inches in her mouth before halting and allowing Leksa to adjust. The omega does quickly, the angle of her head lessening her gag reflex to close to nothing. She hollows out her cheeks and begins sucking in earnest.

 

“Unnghhh, fuck.”

 

Klark begins slowly rubbing her fingers on the side of Leksa’s face, admiration clear in her motion. The alpha is struggling to keep still and Leksa knows she is not allowed to use her hands to try to get the woman to lose control so she does the next best thing. She doubles her effort, sucking harder and massaging the top of her lover’s shaft with her tongue, hoping that Klark will take the hint and give her more.

 

The woman above her does not make her wait long. Klark pushes the next couple of inches into her mouth, the tip of her cock pushing past the back of her tongue and into her throat. Leksa is still able to breathe and lets out a very loud moan of approval at the new sensation. 

 

“You like having my cock in your mouth don’t you, omega? You want me to fuck your throat now, don’t you?”

 

Klark’s tone is almost predatory and it causes a thrill to shoot through Leksa’s body and another moan to vibrate from her throat. Klark pulls back slightly before slowly pushing back in, this time putting almost her entire length into her mate’s mouth. The omega’s eyes go wide at the sudden feeling in her throat. She cannot breathe and the invasion causes a burning in her throat that makes her eyes water. Klark holds herself in place for just a few seconds before pulling back, once again allowing air to enter Leksa’s lungs.

 

The intrusion is like nothing Leksa has ever felt before. She didn’t think it was possible to be more turned on than she already was but this new sensation has proved her wrong. Leksa’s whole body burns with want for the gorgeous woman over top of her. She writhes in place as Klark drives back into her throat, thrusting a little harder this time, and the omega feels the tip of her cock strike the back of her throat. She fights the urge to gag and more tears stream down her face. 

  
Never before has she felt so completely powerless. Never before has she ever felt more safe. The alpha begins fucking into her throat at a slow but steady pace, all the while gently stroking Leksa’s face and chest with her hands. This moment is so completely erotic and Leksa finds herself wanting more. It is difficult to move her tongue at all while Klark is moving in and out of her but she does her best. Suddenly, a wicked thought occurs to the omega. The next time the alpha’s cock hits the back of her throat, Leksa closes her lips around the shaft and applies what little suction she is able. Klark holds herself there, in awe at the new sensation. It is then that the omega swallows, causing her mate’s shaft to twitch uncontrollably in her mouth.

 

“Unghh fuck. Baby that feels so fucking good.”

 

She is starving for air but the brunette cannot stop. She desperately wants her mate to cum in her throat. She sucks even harder and begins moaning. The vibrations of her vocal cords make Klark’s dick pulsate and jump before she mumbles out a warning.

 

“Gonna cum, Lex….I’m gonna….”

 

Black spots start forming in Leksa’s field of vision as the alpha begins pumping out a stream of cum into her. Leksa swallows again, taking everything that her mate has to give. She is unable to swallow her entire load and it begins flowing backward onto her tongue. The thick flavor fills her mouth and the blonde begins pulling back slightly. Her orgasm drips slightly out of the corners of swollen lips and Leksa is finally able to take in the air her body so desperately needs. She gasps loudly and she knows she must appear an absolute mess now. She doesn’t have time to doubt herself for very long. As soon as Klark pulls herself fully out of Leksa’s mouth she is moving onto the bed and pulls the omega into her.

 

Klark sits upright and gently places her mate in her lap. She rests her head on her lover’s shoulder, panting and still taking in much needed air. Klark is purring and gently stroking her disheveled brown locks while her other hand braces her back so she has to expend no energy holding herself in place against the blonde’s burning skin. She begins whispering in her ear:

 

“Are you ok, Lex? I got a little rough with you, I know, I’m so sorry if I hurt you. I’ve never done anything like that, love. It just felt so good. You felt so good. Are you ok?”

 

The gentle hand on Leksa’s back begins rubbing soothing circles and Leksa can’t help but grin at her self conscious mate. With her head buried in Klark’s neck, the omega begins placing gentle kisses on her mating mark, punctuating every word with another kiss.

 

“That was amazing Klark. I have never experienced anything like it. You did not hurt me, ai hodness. I very much enjoyed that.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Sha, hodness. I really did.”

 

“In that case my love….lie back. I have plans for you that will last for the next several hours….”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Clarke's rut and a little bit of closure on what happens now that Lexa is no longer Heda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated yet again. Please consult them and if you aren't into anal, you shouldn't read the first half of the chapter. We're nearing the end folks, only one more to go! I hope you enjoy. Also, special thanks to Kelly Rowland for her early 2000s club banger, "Commander" for pulling me out of my writer's block.

Lexa has never looked more beautiful to her than she does right now. Her honeyed brown hair is wild on top of her head, strands spread in every direction. There is a thin layer of sweat covering every inch of her bare olive skin, her pert breasts are heaving with every deep breath she takes. There is a layer of dark fabric covering her eyes, preventing any light from breaking through. Her hands are bound over her head with a piece of that same dark fabric that covers her lover’s eyes. Her pleasure is entirely in Clarke’s hands and the blonde can’t help but shiver with the thrill of the experience.

 

Clarke stands next to their shared bed and slowly lowers her hand to her lover, brushing the gentlest of touches on her muscled abdomen, just above her belly button. The ghost of a touch causes the omega’s pelvis to lurch forward involuntarily, in clear violation of their established terms. 

 

“You know you are not to move, ai hodness. Do not make me remind you again.”

 

Clarke speaks gently to her mate, but her commanding alpha tones make it clear that she will not be disobeyed again.

 

“Sha, Klark.”

 

The beautiful brunette on the bed beneath her struggles to speak around a lump in her throat. Her typically strong voice waivers with desperation, and the smell of wanton desire in the room doubles. The smell of her omega’s want clouds the alpha’s mind momentarily before she is able to refocus on the scene at hand. Lexa has made it clear that surrendering control to her turns her on, and Clarke knows it is her responsibility to provide for that need, rut or no rut. 

 

With her cock throbbing and her own knees shaking, Clarke resumes her gentle ministrations over her mate’s heated body. For now, she keeps her touches light and teasing. She withdraws her hand after every light stroke, changing where she touches and how long she waits between every gentle caress. The teasing is impacting Clarke possibly even more than it is the omega. Her body is screaming for her to grab the woman, squeeze her, push into her and claim her. Feeling herself slowly losing her self imposed battle of wills, she decides to indulge herself.

 

With a sudden quickness and strength, Clarke reaches out and places the flat of both palms over Lexa’s straining brown nipples. She presses down hard, eliciting a pornographic moan from the omega beneath her. Clarke squeezes hard, drawing the moan out even further. Having had enough of keeping her body away from her lover’s, Clarke places her knees between Lexa’s legs without ever lessening her grip with her hands. Her mate’s tits feel amazing in her hands, soft and small, a perfect fit for her hands. Clarke leans down, gently kneading as she moves her body flush with her mate’s. 

 

Clarke hisses slightly at the feel of the shaft of her cock coming into contact with Lexa’s dripping core. She allows her blonde hair to fall around her head, creating a tunnel around Lexa’s face and tickling her cheeks. Clarke knows her omega’s body is alight with different contrasting sensations and she places her lips right next to her ear to give her just one more. Suddenly, Clarke is struck with a whisper of a memory. A desire her mate had expressed to her that she now intends to fulfill. Her voice is husky and low, commanding and powerful as she whispers,

 

“From here on out, I will be your commander.”

 

“Jok, Klark! Beja! Jok ai!” (Fuck, Clarke! Please! Fuck me!)

 

“You are so beautiful when you beg Leksa.” 

 

Clarke pushes herself up on her knees and reaches over the top of her mate’s head. A look of confusion still heavily tinged with arousal crosses Lexa’s face when the alpha unties her lover’s hands. Clarke doesn’t give Lexa long to question the turn of events before issuing another order.

 

“On your knees, omega. Place your face on the mattress and do. Not. Move.”

 

Another soft moan escapes Lexa’s lips as she hurries to obey her alpha’s command. Lexa lays down on the bed exactly as she was ordered, her round ass upturned and facing her. Clarke takes a moment to enjoy the view of her mate’s pink core, swollen and petaled open for her. The blonde roughly grabs the omegas hips with both hands, anticipation nearly threatening to overtake her. She takes a calming breath and decides to break character for a moment to check in on her lover. Clarke gently rests the front of her naked body on Lexa’s lithe back so that her lips are right next to her ear. In a hushed voice, markedly softer than anything she’s said in the past hour she catches her mate’s attention,

 

“Lex baby, I want you to remember your safe words. If you want me to slow down or stop just let me know. I’m going to go slow but I want this to feel good for you, ok?”

 

Lexa nods her head and continues to mewl underneath her, unphased by her lover’s break in character. Clarke places a soft kiss on her upturned cheek before taking her position behind her mate’s dripping wet center. Her cock is at its peak of hardness now, throbbing with anticipation and want at the beautiful sight before her. Again, the alpha has to take a deep breath and intentionally slow her own mind. 

 

With a gentle palm, Clarke begins rubbing her mate’s pert ass cheeks. She allows her thumb to dip between them, testing the sensitive flesh there. Lexa tenses briefly but Clarke soon feels her relax as she continues her soothing motions with her opposite hand. The alpha can feel her mate thrumming with nervous energy, her own body longs to comfort her mate. Clarke leans her face forward, bringing her mouth level with the omega’s puckered hole. Slowly but firmly she places a broad flat swipe of her tongue in the crease. The moan Lexa lets out encourages her to continue. 

 

It isn’t long before the room once again fills with the omega’s sounds of pleasure, and Clarke works in earnest to work her tongue into her mate’s tight virgin hole. She knows Lexa has never been taken in her ass before, and the thought of being the first and only person to have her in that way makes her own body vibrate. 

 

“Beja, Klark.Tiya. Gaf in tiya.” (Please, Clarke. Inside. I need you inside.)

 

The alpha doesn’t try to hide her growl anymore. Hearing her name on Lexa’s lips never ceases to drive her to new heights and this time is certainly no different. She sits up like a shot and grabs her throbbing cock in her left hand. She strokes it hard before running the shaft through her mates soaked folds. Lexa’s body involuntarily pushes into her at the contact, causing her to slide through her center, gathering up her mate’s wetness. The urge to push in and claim her reverberates through her but she refrains, instead using her right hand to take even more wetness from her mate’s pussy and work it over her asshole. 

 

She knows Lexa wants this and she does everything in her power to make sure she is ready. Clarke begins flicking her cockhead over the glistening folds and toward her clit, taking as much moisture as she can along the way. Electricity shoots through both of them when her sensitive tip rubs over her swollen clit and they both cry out in pleasure. Clarke immediately pulls back, replacing the head of her dick with her left hand and using her right to guide her to the omega’s ass. 

 

Slowly, she begins pressing herself forward, testing the tight entrance. Lexa doesn’t even pause at the contact and presses herself backwards in an attempt to draw her alpha in. The very tip breaches her tight asshole and Clarke’s heart begins pounding. Lexa inhales sharply at the intrusion but doesn’t tense up. 

 

“Slowly, my love. Be patient, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

All thoughts of being the dominating Commander have completely left Clarke’s mind and if she weren’t so caught up in her current sensation she would be disappointed in herself for breaking character. Clarke picks up her pace with her dominant hand on the omega’s clit, her incessant rocking over her cockhead driving her absolutely mad. Finally, she gives in to her mate and presses the head of her cock into her ass, the thickest part catching on her tight sphincter. Lexa abruptly throws her head off the bed, brown hair flowing wildly over her shoulders and down her back. She inhales sharply and lets out a deep moan. The alpha remains still to allow her mate to adjust to the sensation of being filled where no one has ever taken her before. Only a few seconds pass before her rocking starts again, encouraging Clarke to press further. 

 

Not one to deny her mate, she eases forward another inch, still vigorously circling Lexa’s engorged clit. The brunette fists the sheets in both hands, lifting her head in a silent scream to the heavens. Lexa’s orgasm caught Clarke off guard, the pulsing of her cunt massaging the underside of her cock through the thin flesh between her pussy and her ass. 

 

“Mou, Klark!” (More, Clarke!)

 

Clarke slows the motions of her hand, continuing to coax her mate’s orgasm out of her. Still seated only half way inside, the alpha presses herself further as Lexa cums, the pulsing motion causing her mate to relax and take all of her. The blonde is finally fully seated inside her mate’s tight ass, the feeling overwhelming. Lexa’s breathing is ragged and she looks over her shoulder as her orgasm tapers to aftershocks. With a mischievous smirk, Lexa pulls her plump lower lip between her teeth. Her green irises are swallowed by her inky black pupils, desire plain on her face. 

 

“Do you like being in my ass? Heda?”

 

The playful tone and the challenging look on Lexa’s face cause Clarke to beam with joy. 

 

“Sha”

 

Clarke punctuates her affirmation with a small forward thrust of her hips causing Lexa to roll her head back down to the mattress. The alpha pulls back slowly, exposing only an inch or two of her shaft before pressing forward again. Slow circles still being painted over her mate’s clit, Lexa stays relaxed and Clarke repeats the motion. The omega’s tightness is squeezing all around her and Clarke knows she isn’t going to be able to last much longer. 

 

Clarke picks up the pace, setting a leisurely rhythm with her thrusts. Lexa begins purring, the vibrations settling Clarke’s frantic heart. The steady sound of skin on skin echoes through the candlelit room and tension coils low in the alpha’s belly. Lexa can sense that she is close and once again begins rocking back into every thrust. Unable to hold back any longer, Clarke barely manages to speak a warning to her mate.

 

“Lex, I..”

 

“Inside, Klark. I want you to cum inside my ass.”

 

Her balls tighten quickly and the alpha releases a quick spurt of cum into her lover’s ass. Her own less than silent scream overtakes her as another jet fills her. She can’t believe that she is and always will be the only one who ever gets to experience this feeling. This tight warm channel gripping her cock. Filling her mate’s every hole with her seed. And one day soon filling her belly with their pups….

 

Clarke shakes herself out of her thoughts and slowly retreats so as not to cause the omega any discomfort. Her exhausted body finally sated, she lays herself down on top of the bed furs next to her mate. Lexa curls up into her, their sweaty bodies cooling quickly in the open air. She will be sore for a few days. The alpha adds her own gentle purring to her mates, lazily tracing the patterns of her mate’s tattoos with her index finger. 

 

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did, I?”

 

“I am wonderful, Klark. I am not hurt, you were quite gentle.”

 

“Lexa. I just want you to know….I love you.”

 

“I know Klark. I love you too.”

 

******

 

Clarke can’t help the subtle smirk that has been a fixture on her face ever since they entered the throne room. Sitting with her ankle resting on her opposite knee in the place reserved for the ambassador of the 13th clan, she can’t help the playful glint in her eyes taking in her mate. Lexa is standing atop the dias, her black leather pants and matching vest leave her arms bare. Imperceptibly to everyone in the room save herself, the omega shifts uncomfortably, the soreness of their act from earlier that day finally starting to affect the woman’s typically impeccable posture. Lexa holds her hands behind her back, her face bare of any makeup, and she finally dares a glance at her mate.

 

The blonde knows she shouldn’t, and that this is a very serious occasion, Aden will be arriving soon to recite the lineage of the Commanders, but she can’t help it. When Lexa’s eyes meet her face Clarke intentionally changes her look to one of lust. She slightly parts her lips, tracing her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and immediately pulling the lip between her teeth. She allows her eyes to glance up and down Lexa’s body as if appraising her where she stood. She holds her hand under her chin in a posture that would seem impassive if it weren’t for the predatory glare in her eyes accompanying it. Lexa’s breath stutters in her chest and it is then Clarke knows she can break her. She slides her hand from under her chin down the front of her chest and to her groin. Though her rut is over and her clit has replaced her shaft, the message is still clear. Clarke subtly grabs herself and squeezes while holding her predatory stare at her mate. 

 

Lexa is forced to close her eyes and take in a calming breath. The ambassador finally decides she is victorious when the former Heda’s head rolls backward slightly as she exhales. Clarke finally breaks her serious look and has to stifle a laugh that spills from her lips. From atop the dias, the brunette scowls at her, cutting her eyes in rebuke, but it is clearly not a serious one. Lexa can’t help but crack her own smile, one far subtler than Clarke’s. The omega shakes her head at her mate just as Gaia enters the throne room. All eyes divert to the back of the room as the new flamekeeper makes her entrance. Without a need for verbal cue, the entire room stands in preparation for Aden’s entrance. 

 

Drums start beating within the throne room, bass notes filling the chests of everyone inside. The effect of the drumming is immediate. Her previously playful demeanor immediately shifts to one of reverence. The deep melody both puts her on edge and calms her at the same time. Representatives of the thirteen clans seem equally enamored and Clarke takes a second to be thankful that everyone is feeling the same way she is. This is the first time she is witnessing such a ceremony and she dares to hope that, with the decree of jus dran nou jus daun, that this will be her last. Lexa’s sacrifice paved the way for a better life for all of her people and by extension, the commander that would come after her. 

 

Clarke knows this won’t be an easy road. There are still a few tribes that are reluctant to accept a new way, but she has faith. Faith in Aden and even more than that, faith in her mate. The small crowd collectively inhales and holds their breath as Aden finally makes his entrance. He seems larger than he ever has before, a boy of 15 years filled with all the poise and strength demanded of him by his station as the new leader of every known living human on the planet. 

 

He walks toward the dias and takes his place in front of the throne between Lexa and Gaia. All three of the nightbloods have the same serious posture. Hands behind their backs, chins held high. The ceremony is called to order by Gaia and soon Aden begins reciting the lineage of the Commanders before him. He is proud and strong and his voice takes on a note of love and kindness when he reaches the final name. Lexa kom Trikru, the Great Uniter and the Commander of Peace. 

 

He invites everyone to sit while the three nightbloods remain standing. It is now that he will announce exactly how the Coalition will operate, how Lexa will exist in a world that has never seen a Commander survive without the Flame.

 

“Since the bombs fell, our people have been at war with the world around us. We have been at war with each other. We have killed each other to ensure our own survival. Since we were brought together by Beka Primheda, we have known nothing but jus dran jus daun. But now I decree to you that way is no more. Never again will a night blood take the life of another. The Conclave as we know it is no more. Families will no longer have to fear the seekers that come for their omega children because now, when the sitting commander is chosen, the Conclave will not be about death. It will be a celebration of life and the unity of the 13 clans. The new Heda will be chosen by the other nightbloods, alphas, betas and omegas having each one vote with the majority vote choosing the successor. There will still be shows of strength, courage and tenacity but those feats will be weighted equally with tasks of peaceful resolution, wisdom and leadership. These young omega nightbloods will still be brought to Polis, but they will be taught in a new way. The first teacher of peace will be one who first decreed this new way into law. They will be brought up by our former Heda, Lexa kom Trikru.”

 

Aden pauses at that and allows the Ambassadors a moment to voice their dissent. Clarke’s heart is pounding in her chest. She knows that Lexa’s continued existence is seen as more than inconvenient for several of the clan leaders, but because of her status as Lexa’s mate, she has not been privy to conversations that surely are taking place. She glances over at the Sankru and Rock Line clan ambassadors to find them whispering between themselves, sparing a glance to the Azgeda ambassador following their hushed conversation. 

  
The man with white scarring covering his face looks back at them, his face serious and his lips drawn into a straight line. He shakes his head at them, clearly telling the two that whatever concerns they were thinking of voicing are not to be brought forth now. Her anxiety subsides ever so slightly as Aden continues, 

 

“Those crimes previously punishable by death will have a trial, presided over by their own clan leaders. The guilty will be brought to Polis where a council of omega nightbloods will decide the accused’s fate. The recommendation of the clan leader will be weighted heavily into their decision but know this, punishment by death is extraordinarily unlikely. Gone are the days where the inevitability of our justice system can only end in everyone being dead. It is time to do better. We deserve a better life for ourselves, and for the children that will come after us. That day begins now. Life is about more than just surviving.”

 

The moisture that had begun pooling in Clarke’s eyes during the last part of Aden’s speech now spills over at his final words. The meeting adjourns and everyone but Clarke makes a quick exit through the double doors to prepare for dinner. Still planted firmly in her chair and weighted with emotion, she can hardly bring herself to look up when her mate approaches her.

 

“Shopta, hodness?” (Are you ok, love? -from what are you up to)

 

Lexa’s green eyes seemed to dance with a lightness that she has never seen before. She is still clearly concerned with the slow fall of Clarke’s tears, but behind the concern is resolution. She exists to be the peace bringer. When the title of Heda was stripped from her, Clarke could feel a sense of defeat resonating in her spirit that she couldn’t quite place until now. This chance that Aden gave her, she can still be the great uniter. Lexa will be teaching young omegas how to be the leader they have to be in order to keep the peace that began with her tenure. 

 

Briefly, Clarke’s mind wanders back to the first time she saw Lexa with the young, now dead, nightbloods. She was so alive and so full of joy that the alpha can’t help but wonder if being a teacher isn’t what her mate was always intended to be. She has no doubts that Lexa is the best Heda that will ever be, but imagining her in her new role, shaping the minds of the next generation of leaders, brings a swell of pride to her chest and a lump to her throat. Unable to speak through the tightness in her throat, she looks up to her mate and simply nods, hoping to convey just how truly ok she is. Clarke had been worried about their future together and just what Lexa would do to fill her time. She knew that her role as Ambassador to the Skaikru would have her in Polis the majority of the time and the pair simply hadn’t had the time to sit down and speak to each other about what their future together would actually look like. 

 

Finally able to reign in her emotions, Clarke finally stands. They both had forgotten anyone else exists and the blonde reaches forward, pulling her mate in tightly against her chest. The omega responds by burying her face in Clarke’s neck, hiding in her messy blonde hair and squeezing her tightly. 

 

“I am so happy Lex. I never thought something like this would be possible.”

 

Clarke’s whispered affirmation eases the tension Lexa had been carrying in her shoulders and the alpha feels her mate melt into their embrace.

 

“So this is ok? You’re ok with me staying in Polis? This close to you all the time?”

 

The alpha chuckles softly and pushes her mate back ever so slightly just to be able to look into her eyes.

 

“Lex, I’ve been thinking about how to get you to agree to it since you woke up. I never want to be apart from you again. I want you. Forever. I want to be close to you always. I want to love you and keep you. I want you to be mine as I am yours. Lexa, I want to have pups with you. I want everything.”

 

Lexa’s green eyes open wider than she’s ever seen them when Clarke mentions having pups. For a moment, the alpha wants to back track, to tell her they don’t have to do it now, or even soon, they have the rest of their lives to start their family, they don’t have to begin right away. Lexa quickly stops her train of thought by crashing into her with a bruising kiss. Her soft lips convey a powerful passion that Clarke can only interpret as a good sign. The omega turns her head to the side and parts her lips slightly, deepening the kiss and sending electricity shooting to Clarke’s core. The alpha’s hand begins to wander down to her mate’s ass, pulling her in closer causing Lexa to moan quietly. 

 

“Eh hem…..”

 

Like two teenagers being caught in a make-out session by their parents, the mates push apart from each other, completely caught off guard by the two other nightbloods who have been standing in the throne room the whole time. 

 

“Apologies for interrupting Leksa, but Aden and I will be meeting with the Trishana and Sangeda Kru ambassadors in this room briefly just before dinner. It would be helpful if you were there with us. I believe the Skaikru ambassador’s presence has been requested by King Roan down in the dining area.”

 

To her credit, Gaia remains poised and confident in her speech, only the remnants of a smile present on her face. Aden on the other hand does nothing to reign in his wide smile. He beams at his former commander and mentor, clearly overjoyed at her finding her happiness. 

 

“Sha Gaia. I will head downstairs now. Goodbye to you. And to you, Heda. I will see you soon.”

 

Clarke leans in to place a chaste kiss on her mate’s cheek before departing through the double doors, but before she gets a half step away, Lexa pulls her back into a tight embrace, her plump pink lips breathing quietly against the shell of her ear.   
  
“I am glad you desire pups with me, hodness. After you had sated your rut, I forgot to drink my tea. You may sire a litter sooner than you think.”

 

Now it is Clarke’s turn to have wide eyes when staring back at her mate. Lexa chuckles to herself and motions for her mate to go, the two other ambassadors have made their way back to the throne room after their brief reprieve. The alpha shuffles through the door slowly, shock still resonating through her body at Lexa’s confession. She knows the chances of a huge litter are less because Lexa wasn’t in heat, but the prospect of beginning their family so soon makes the girl beam with joy. She smiles wide at her mate before making her way to the exit, joy overflowing as she closes the heavy double doors. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end! Pregnancy smut heavy and the happy ending these two deserve.

Chapter 12 

 

The sweltering heat presses itself heavily into Klark and Leksa’s bedroom. The late afternoon sun looks wavy and skewed by the moisture hanging thick in the mid summer air. The trees beyond the tower echo the songs of the crickets that are thriving in the oppressive heat wave. Every step is a chore and Leksa can’t help but be impatient as her mate was supposed to have returned from her trip to Arkadia early this morning. She runs a gentle hand over the increasingly large swell in her abdomen as she paces the bedroom floor. Perhaps swell is an inadequate description, Leksa’s belly is positively huge. Pacing is also a terrible choice of words, waddling is more accurate. 

 

Her pregnancy has gone quite easily until now. It seems that overnight she and Klark’s pup is making it its sole mission to steal her breath with every step she takes. The child sleeps soundly, albeit uncomfortably, underneath the omega’s ribs. Overheated and uncomfortable as she is, Leksa can’t help but smile gently at the thought of their young one growing peacefully inside of her. Will their child be a boy with Klark’s blonde hair and lightly freckled skin? Or a girl, green eyed and quietly powerful? It should not be much longer before the mates find out either way. Unless Klark doesn’t get home soon. Leksa silently vows that if her mate is not home within the hour that she will be damned if the alpha ever gets to see their child. It is her fault she is in her current state anyway, breathless, bloated, impatient and immeasurably hot. 

 

Leksa takes a calming breath and attempts to quiet her mind. She is not truly angry, and she would never withhold Klark’s child from her. Her alpha has been gone for an entire week, taking care of everything that needs to be done in Arkadia before their child is born. She knows she has been gone for so long so that she does not have to return to their village any time in the near future. Arkadia has continued to grow under Aden’s peaceful reign and it is now a huge cornerstone of the 13 klans. Abi and Jaksun have taken a healer of every nation in the coalition under their wings and trained them in the ways of healing. Together, the healers of all klans have been able to collaborate and make drastic strides in the way of the healing arts. The knowledge and new tek that Skaikru has shared with the coalition has already begun strengthening their position as the 13th klan, but Leksa knows they still have a long road ahead of them to prove their worth.

 

The omega’s mind wanders lazily as she meanders out to the small balcony off of she and Klark’s shared room. Leksa and Klark have taken up residence in the ambassador’s quarters, it being the larger of the two rooms. Aden has done so well in his short time as Heda, Leksa can’t help but beam with pride at the thought. She never imagined she would be alive to watch him rule, and as she allows her hand to rest on her swollen belly, a small smile of gratitude reaches her face. She is content with this life, she has a family she had never dared to hope for and she gets to spend her days teaching the young natblidas what it means to lead the Coalition. 

 

Her thoughts are interrupted by a quiet knock at her door. The only person she is expecting is Klark, and Klark would not knock. The further into her pregnancy she has gotten, the stronger her sense of smell has become so as she slowly makes for the door, she pauses to scent the air. The smell is familiar, like starlight. Her heart skips a beat when she realizes that the person on the other side of the door is also an alpha. “Has Klark been gone so long that I have forgotten her scent?” she mumbles softly. With a furrowed brow she opens the solid wooden door revealing a Skaikru alpha with blonde hair, but not the one she was hoping for.

 

“Abi?”

 

“Hello, Lexa. Clarke sent me ahead of her. She asked me to come to Polis for the rest of your pregnancy in case anything went wrong and you needed a physician.”

 

Leksa can feel the confusion and slight disappointment making itself apparent on her face and she tries her best to school her expression.

 

“It is kind of you to have come Abi, however, I don’t believe I will be in need of your services.” 

 

“I’m quite sure you are correct, Lexa.” A small chuckle escapes the older alpha’s lips and the light in her dark eyes reminds her ever so slightly of her mate. “I told Clarke that very same thing but she wouldn’t hear it. You know how protective of their mates alphas are, especially when pregnant. Combine that with Clarke’s propensity to be stubborn and well...here I am.”

 

“Where is Klark?” Leksa can’t keep the strained frustration from her voice, her concern somewhat alleviated by Abi’s presence. Leksa does not want to be around another alpha, even if it is her mate’s nomoun. 

 

“She will be here soon. I set out on horseback yesterday and Klark should be here in the rover later this evening. She had some last minute meetings this morning.” Leksa’s face fell, this pup inside of her making her emotion more difficult to hide than she has ever experienced. She had hoped that the two arrived together and that Klark was already in Polis. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to get settled. Clarke asked me to stay in the tower in case you need anything so if it’s ok with you, I will be staying in the smaller of your two rooms.”

 

“Very well, Abi. I am sure we will see each other soon.”

 

Her mate’s nomoun nodded and turned on her heel back down the hallway. Leksa gently shut the heavy door behind her as she makes her way back out onto the balcony. The sun is falling deep in the sky and soon the city will be covered by a blanket of stars. She spends quite a while taking in the fleeting daylight before settling back into she and Klark’s room. After a light dinner, she removes her clothes from the day and slips underneath the light summer bed furs. The soft sheet against her naked skin feels comforting. She is exhausted so while she is still filled with want for her mate, she easily slips into a deep sleep.

 

*********

 

“Lexa”

 

A quiet whisper slowly pulls Leksa out of her dream state. The voice is soothing, clearly wanting her attention but so soft Leksa almost wonders if she dreamed it. Her belly is so swollen with child that the omega can now only rest comfortably on her side with her belly supported by pillows. Her pup isn’t due to arrive for another 3 months yet but it seems her body is already completely comprised of belly. 

 

“Lex, baby. I’m home.”

 

A lazy smile forms on the omega’s face and she works to force her eyes open. Leksa had the foresight to leave several candles burning in hopes that her mate would indeed return to her this evening. Finally able to take in the sight before her, the lazy smile turns into a full grin as she repositions herself up on her elbows to come face to face with shining blue eyes belonging to the woman kneeling beside their shared bed. 

 

“Hei, niron.”

 

Klark smiles back at her causing Leksa’s heart to skip in her chest. Truthfully, it hasn’t been long since she had last seen her love, but it has felt like an eternity. Klark lifts her hand to run a gentle finger down her mate’s cheek. Leksa turns her face toward the light touch to place a kiss on the inside of the alpha’s wrist. She inhales deeply, thrilled to be in the presence of her mate once again. When she breathes her in, the omega is surrounded by warmth, love, familiarity, starshine and something even stronger. Rut. Klark’s hormones are surging and the scent of her desire takes a quick hold in the pit of the omega’s stomach. 

 

It has been 6 months since Klark placed a pup inside her belly, and had she not done so, it would also be close to the time for Leksa’s heat. As the want for her lover builds at her continued gentle touches, so too does her love for her mate. Many alphas cannot control themselves in the grip of their rut but here is Klark, overheated, unsated and long removed from her omega, showing restraint. Instead of being demanding or simply waking her up to address her own needs, her alpha paused. Her own desire is plain now behind deep blue irises and burning hot skin. 

 

Leksa pushes herself up to stand from the mattress, bed furs fall quickly aside revealing her naked body and overly swollen belly to her lover. The two don’t speak, there is no need, want is plain now on both of their faces. Leksa’s green eyes never once stray from Klark’s blue ones as she pulls the blonde up to her feet and begins quickly disrobing her. The omega walks a slow circle around her mate, letting her hands glide gently over pale skin. Goosebumps rise over her lover’s flesh at the slow silent adoration and Leksa takes her place behind her mate, slightly off to the side, allowing her stomach room so that she can place a soft kiss to the crook of Klark’s neck. 

 

Klark shudders silently and she exhales a breath Leksa didn’t realize her mate was holding. Her hands continue to wander down the front of the alpha’s body, her touch growing steadily firmer as she nears her mate’s breasts. She takes one in hand and squeezes, causing Klark to roll her head backwards and onto Leksa’s shoulder.  The quiet moan that involuntarily escapes the alpha’s lips causes a surge of warmth to flood Leksa’s core and makes her own knees buckle with want. 

 

The omega releases her lover’s breast only to drop her hands lower, tracing a searing trail down Klark’s abdomen. Leksa wastes no time dropping her hands even lower, using both hands to grasp at her love’s supple hips. Another moan escapes Klark’s lips and her hips jerk forward, seeking contact on her engorged cock. 

 

Not one to deny the unspoken request, Leksa circles back around to the front of her lover and drops immediately to her knees. She quickly looks up at Klark’s face before opening her mouth and sealing her lips around the head. Leksa’s own moan of pleasure at the taste and sensation of her love in her mouth blends with Klark’s hiss of pleasure through gritted teeth. Leksa applies a hard suction and runs a flat tounge over the leaky slit, catching Klark by surprise. The alpha thrusts her hands into Leksa’s messy brown waves, fighting the urge to push herself deeper into her lover’s mouth. 

 

The omega pities her and responds to the unspoken request. She releases the suction slightly, allowing her to take more of her alpha’s length into her mouth. Leksa alternates gentle suction with the slight movement of her tongue back and forth on the underside of Klark’s shaft. Leksa seeks a quick release for her partner, her own desire burning brighter with every inch that she takes into her mouth. She forces her throat to relax and swallows, finally taking all of her mate into her mouth. She pauses briefly to get used to the sensation before bobbing her head back and forth. Klark’s back is ramrod straight in a valiant effort to be as still as possible while allowing Leksa to suck her off. 

 

The alpha’s body begins shaking with the effort and need, her uneven breathing signaling that her release is looming. The omega redoubles her efforts, speeding up her ministrations and placing a firm hand on her mate’s ass. After a few brief seconds, Leksa tightly grasps Klark’s rear and pulls her in to hold her fully sheathed cock in place. Green eyes fill with tears and Leksa swallows. The brunette feels her love’s balls spasm and Klark gives her the briefest warning of her impending orgasm by tapping lightly on the side of her head.

 

“Fuuuckkk….”

 

Klark releases hard and fast into the back of her throat and the omega struggles to swallow once again. Breathless and teary eyed, Leksa pulls back slightly so that she can lick the shaft and head of Klark’s steadily leaking cock. She takes in every last drop as she releases her hold and allows Klark to pull her up to her feet. The blonde places a searing kiss on her plump and reddened lips. They both moan at the taste of the alpha’s pleasure in her mouth. Tongues dance together and Leksa feels Klark take control of the engagement in that moment. 

 

Rough hands roam over the omega’s sensitive body. Klark is everywhere at once and Leksa has to close her eyes to avoid being overwhelmed with sensation. Before she knows it, the back of her knees hit the mattress and she tumbles backwards. Her body is on fire and she aches for her love to fill her. Small whimpers flood from her mouth as the alpha continues her assault. Her wandering hands are joined by soft lips and a warm mouth. Klark has taken control of Leksa’s legs as she places heated kisses on the inside of her thigh. The blonde’s tongue darts out of her mouth, lapping up the moisture that has leaked there. Leksa’s pelvis begins to buck against the cool air, her body is covered in a light sheen of sweat and desire as a pink tongue moves closer and closer to its target. 

 

“Beja, Klark. Beja.”

 

Unable to be silent any longer, Leksa has no reservations about begging her lover for what she so desperately needs. Following the omega’s lead, Klark wastes no time in giving her what she is unable to form the words to ask for. Two fingers slide up and down the length of her slit, teasing more wetness from her entrance. Within the space of a single breath, Klark pushes her fingers forward into her dripping opening and curls upward. Leksa sees stars. The blonde’s mouth is immediately in place just above her fingers, gently sucking on her swollen clit. Leksa is close already, her earlier actions bringing her to the brink of cumming in and of themselves. The alpha sets a quick pace with her fingers while mimicking Leksa’s bobbing motion earlier with her head. The gentle suction and feeling of her love inside her set her channel pulsing. Leksa grinds hard against her mate’s face, shamelessly seeking release. 

 

Klark’s free hand firmly presses down on Leksa’s hip just beneath her swollen belly, seeking to steady the omega as she prepares to let go. Fingers pump mercilessly in and out of her channel, curling upward every time her hand exits, hitting the spot that drives her completely mad. The omega’s hands grasp the bed furs tightly. She twists them within her palms as she releases a strangled cry to the heavens from which her mate came. 

 

Her pussy clamps down hard on Klark’s fingers, orgasm washing over her in waves. The alpha stills her mouth but continues to slowly drag curled fingers through her pussy. Klark draws as much pleasure out of her as her sensitive clit allows. She fades into aftershocks and bliss and Klark removes her hand from inside of her and her face from between her legs. Klark stands on unsteady feet and, without pause, she presses her renewed erection against her mates soaked core. 

 

Leksa is sensitive, more so than usual because of her pregnancy. Everything is swollen and there is a pleasant soreness already present inside of her. In spite of her sensitivity, Leksa’s body begs to be filled. Both of their orgasms haven’t slowed their sense of urgency. They need each other, wholly and completely. Klark drags the length of her shaft between her soaked folds, eliciting a spike of pleasure through the omega’s body. With one hand her lover grips her own cock, continuing to rub herself in her wetness. She pumps her hips slowly, building a rhythm without even entering her lover. Klark’s other hand rubs slowly and lovingly in contrast over the swell of her lower belly. 

 

Leksa suddenly senses Klark’s hesitation. Even in a lust induced haze, the alpha wants to protect her. The omega reaches her hand down to Klark’s, stopping the motion on her stomach. Emerald irises meet sapphire and for a moment both of them pause completely. Their fingers interlock, tanned skin meeting ivory. Love and adoration abound between the pair and Leksa finally speaks,

 

“Tiya, Klark. So’s klir. Tiya. Beja, niron.” (Inside, Clarke. We’re safe. Inside. Please, my love)

 

Clarke pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and nods gently, once again resuming her gyrating movements. Their hands remain entwined while Klark lines up the swollen head of her dick with Leksa’s entrance. She presses slowly forward, inch by sacred inch. When her body is fully sheathed inside of her channel, Leksa involuntarily releases her hold on her lover’s hand and grips her own breasts to add to the pleasure. She moans through closed lips and Klark begins moving once again. Her pace is slow but every move she makes seeks to give the omega more and more pleasure. Klark pulls back so only her head remains inside before moving the full length back inside. The alpha’s hands caress her hips, her thighs, her belly, every single part of her. Her movements remain slow and steady but intentional. 

 

Every thrust brings forth another sigh of pleasure from the brunette’s lips. The pace of their love making is perfect for the sensitive omega. Klark moves one hand into position above her entrance, the pad of her thumb softly pressing into her clit. Leksa’s body is a live wire waiting to arc off of their shared bed. Klark begins rubbing in earnest, guiding her toward pleasure with absolute desire clear in her intent. Leksa will cum again and soon. The soft fluttering inside her becomes more and more insistent as the blonde keeps working. 

 

Leksa begins rocking her hips in time with Klark’s. Slow and steady rubbing increases the friction for both of them. The alpha moans above her and Leksa knows her mate is also close. It isn’t much longer before the omega begins to feel a familiar stretch at her entrance. Her mate’s knot is beginning to inflate and Klark’s slow but restrained rocking inside of her presses it forward. The omega relaxes as the stimulation from above her continues. Leksa is so wet and so ready. 

 

“Shhh..sh..sha, Klark.”

 

Leksa is barely able to form words in this moment. A flash of pain shoots through her as the knot enters her body. Klark moves even slower as she passes the knot up through her mate’s channel. Pain quickly transforms to pleasure as the widest part of Klark’s knot stimulates the soft upper wall of her pussy. With another forward thrust, her knot is fully seated inside of the omega and the sensation of fullness pushes Leksa completely over the edge. Her entire body crumbles as her release takes hold. Pulse after pulse of pleasure courses through her and her pussy squeezes down hard on her mate’s shaft. A soft moan escapes from Klark as her knot locks into place inside her lover. 

 

The omega’s belly fills with the warmth of release as Klark tumbles after Leksa into bliss. The alpha’s face screws up tight as she cums inside of her love. This is everything Leksa needed since laying sleepy eyes on her mate. The fullness and connectedness linger as the knot keeps them tied together. Klark’s exhausted body slumps over one of Leksa’s legs and off to her side. The gentle pull of their knot stings every so slightly, so Leksa tilts her hips toward her lover so that they can lay together comfortably. It will be some time before her knot deflates.

 

Leksa slowly strokes Klark’s sweat soaked back with the tips of her long fingers, drawing a deep purring from her mate. The alpha is already half way to sleep when she finally gains the ability to speak.

 

“Ai hod yu in, Leksa.”

 

“I love you too, Klark. Monin hou” (Welcome home)

  
  


********

 

**3 Months Later**

  
  


Pain.

  
  


It’s the dead of night when Leksa is awoken from a deep sleep by a searing pain in her abdomen. The pain is accompanied by the sound of a snap and a gush of fluid from her lower half. It is pitch black in their bedroom and Leksa relaxes slightly at the comforting sound of her mate’s gentle breathing next to her. She takes a deep breath and reaches out for her love.

 

“Niron.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

The sleepy reply is accompanied by a slow roll over toward Leksa. Klark moves her arm around her naked body, enclosing her in a sleepy embrace. The omega chuckles to herself before attempting to rouse her once more.

 

“Klark wake up,” Leksa coos with a gentle whisper close to her ear. “My water broke.”

 

The blonde’s eyes open abruptly and in a slight panic she sits up. The bed furs fall from her now exposed chest and she reaches under the covers to check for fluid. Feeling that Leksa’s water did indeed break, the alpha snaps to her feet, rushing around the room to light candles. 

 

“Have you been having contractions? Lexa you should’ve woken me sooner! How long have you been in labor? Are you in pain? Should I go get my mom? Are you ok? ...Lexa?”

 

Leksa can’t help but laugh at her typically stoic mate’s sudden panic. With gentle calming omega undertones, Leksa works to answer each of her lover’s questions.

 

“I am ok, niron. My contractions have only just started. As soon as my water broke I had the first one. I woke you immediately my love. It did hurt but not any longer. I do not believe we need to wake Abi just yet, love.”

 

Klark stands stiff and still after lighting the last candle and the omega watches as she takes a breath to calm herself. Her pheromones are clearly having the desired effect. Klark pads slowly back to their bed and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

 

“I’m going to draw you a warm bath my love. While you get cleaned up I will change our bed furs and wake Abi. I haven’t attended many births so I’d just like her to know what’s going on. I love you so very much, Lexa. I can’t believe it’s time to meet our little one.”

 

With another sweet kiss to her forehead, Klark turns on her heels and toward the bathroom to draw a bath. Leksa has another contraction, this one slightly stronger than the last. She whimpers quietly, not wanting to distract Klark or cause her any more anxiety than necessary. Excitement and nerves flow through her. Will their pup have Klark’s eyes? Her hair? It won’t be long now before all of her lingering questions are answered.

 

Klark walks back into the room on the tail end of the contraction and takes in the sight of her mate. 

 

“Another one?”

 

Leksa only nods as the pain slowly fades from her body. The alpha’s protective pheromones begin to surround her and help to slow Leksa’s heartbeat. She knows she will be safe as long as Klark is near. The blonde reaches a hand out to help her mate out of bed. They walk hand in hand back to the candlelit bathroom and Leksa steps gingerly into the soothing water. She drops down til the water covers her breasts and allows the warmth to permeate her body. With a sigh of relief she looks up at her love who again kisses her gently.

 

“I’ll be right back, niron. Mom is just down the hall, I won’t be far.”

 

Leksa takes the few moments that Klark is gone to simply rest and be. She knows that she is in for a long night and takes respite while she still can. In what can’t have been more than one minute, Klark is back in the room, Abi following behind her and rushing to keep up. Leksa again chuckles at her mate. She can hear Abi trying to talk to Klark from a slight distance as she struggles to keep pace.

 

“If she ruptured her water, Clarke you will have a pup within the next 24 hours. Whether she is able to do so naturally or not, the risk of infection increases greatly following a premature….”

 

The omega doesn’t hear the rest of what Klark’s nomon says because of the rustling of bed furs. Klark is doing her best to prepare for their night as quickly as possible. Leksa has never felt so safe in her life. 

 

“Good early morning, Lexa. How are you feeling?”

 

Abi’s genuine question is met quickly by the snapping of teeth and a snarl from her mate. The sudden aggression surprises Leksa before she remembers that Abi is also an alpha. Another alpha in the vicinity of a laboring omega is near insufferable to alphas, and it seems that Klark and Abi’s dynamic is typical of that. Abi abruptly turns from the bathroom door toward her daughter with both hands in the air and her head bowed in submission.

 

“I’m not going in Clarke, I’ll stay put right here. You came and got me, remember? I’m just here to help. You two are in for a long night. I will send in one of the betas I have trained for Polis to do a brief exam and just make sure everything is ok.”

 

With her head still bowed and Klark’s tension still high, Abi walks as slowly as she can back toward the bedroom door she came in through. In a sudden moment of clarity, Klark shakes herself out of her aggression. Her eyes seem to go right back to the calm and gentle blue as she looks over at the omega resting in their bathtub.

 

“Ok, mom. I’m sorry about that. I didn’t think I would react that way but I’m good. Everything’s good, I’m fine.”

 

“Ok honey...I’m going to go back to bed after I wake your midwife. She knows what she’s doing Clarke, and she will let me know if any intervention is necessary. Congratulations you two. I’ll see you soon.”

 

The hours pass quickly as Leksa’s contractions become stronger and more frequent. The midwife checks on them frequently, her unassuming beta scent causing Klark no distress. Her labor progresses without incident. After 16 hours of pacing, laying, sitting, bending and squatting, the midwife tells the pair that it’s time to push.

 

An already exhausted Leksa is glad that this ordeal is almost over and moves back toward the bathroom where the midwife has already prepared a warm bath for her. Leksa sinks down to her knees with her belly under the water and her hands on the sides of the large tub. Klark takes up position behind her on the outside of the water, gently kneading her lower back and whispering soothing encouragements behind her. 

 

“Ready, Hodness?”

 

Klark’s encouragement carries her through and she nods her head in agreement as she bears down. 

 

Pain.

 

Leksa thought that the contractions were bad but she had no idea what true pain was until this very moment. She can hear the distant counting and encouragement of her mate as she breathes through the pain before she has to stop to catch her breath.

 

She settles in and prepares to push yet again, leaning forward into the side of the tub for support. Her knuckles turn white and her face strains with effort. Just when she feels like she can’t keep going, she hears Klark gasp from behind her.

 

“A head, Lex! You’re almost there baby! I’m so proud of you love, you’re almost there. One more push, you can do it.”

 

Klark’s excitement gives her the last bit of energy she needs for one last push. In an instant every bit of pain is worth it. Leksa looks down into the water and takes in the child beneath her. Klark reaches down and catches her at the last moment. She places her in the omega’s arms and the little one takes her first breath in this world. Both hers and Klark’s eyes fill with tears that spill over effortlessly on their cheeks. With a slight chuckle and a warm embrace Klark leans over Leksa’s shoulder and kisses her softly.

 

“We have a daughter, Lex. I can’t believe it. I’m so proud of you.”

 

The new family simply sits in each other’s presence. The tiny cries from their pup are the only sound in the room as their little one greets her new world. Finally, their daughter opens her eyes for the first time, taking in her nomon and nontu with bright blue eyes. Her eyes are every bit Klark’s and it takes Leksa’s breath away. Her wet, brown hair is stuck to her perfect head as Lexa lets out a joyful sob. 

 

“I love you so much Lexa. I love you. So. Much.”

 

“I love you too, Klark.” 

 

“Seintaim, strikon.” (You too, little one.)

 

Leksa looks down again with love before placing a soft kiss to her daughter’s forehead.

  
“Hei, Onya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking it out with us. So sorry it took so long to finish (boo surprise summer classes). Endings are hard and the writer's block was strong. I hope I did these love birds justice. 
> 
> Ya'll's kudos and comments have meant the world to me. Thanks for being you Clexakru.
> 
> And qwierdo rocks the socks.


End file.
